Legalmente Suya
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Serena Tsukino esta enamorada de su vecino y amigo, Seiya Kou, pero cuando él preparo un contrato de matrimonio entre ellos, ella creyo que solo se trataba de una broma, hasta que él aparecio nuevamente en su vida años después... Incluye Lemons
1. Prologo

_**Legalmente Suya**_

Adaptación de la novela, "Legally Mine" de Kate Hoffmann

Prólogo

Los acordes de una balada de Celine Dion resonaban en el pequeño apartamento y el aroma de las velas de vainilla impregnaba el aire. Serena Tsukino emergió del baño de burbujas, se envolvió en un albornoz y salió a la sala tarareando la canción de amor que sonaba.

Todo era perfecto. Las luces bajas, el champán en hielo... había ahuecado los cojines del sofá y las fresas cubiertas de chocolate se enfriaban en la nevera. Era el día de San Valentín y mientras otras chicas se afanaban con citas y vestidos, ella dedicaba. el día más romántico del año a mimarse. Después de un baño relajante, estaba preparada para disfrutar de una sesión de películas de Audrey Hepburn, empezando por su favorita: Desayuno con diamantes.

Siempre había preferido el romanticismo de las películas antiguas al de la vida real. En las películas clásicas, el amor era emocionante, arrebatador y perfecto. La pobre experiencia que había tenido en su vida en ese campo había resultado decepcionante. El amor real era incómodo, agotador y a veces aburrido. Sus fantasías eran mucho mejores. Y un día de San Valentín sola resultaba preferible a la otra alternativa, a pasar un montón de nervios y quedarse con expectativas sin cumplir.

Además, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar una chica como ella? En el instituto había sido la empollona que nunca tenía novio y se pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando. Su vida social había consistido en visitas a ferias científicas, maratones académicos o citas con la ortodoncista. Así había conseguido una beca completa para la Universidad de Tokio, donde había decidido estudiar Botánica. Pero desde entonces habían cambiado pocas cosas, aparte de que le habían quitado el aparato de dientes. Y aunque había tenido algunas citas, no había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños.

Serena tomó su diario y se sentó en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero.

-Otro día de San Valentín sin un hombre -murmuró mientras escribía-. Procuro mantenerme optimista; sencillamente no he encontrado al hombre ideal, pero está en alguna parte y tengo que tener paciencia y esperar que me encuentre él, como encontró Paul a Holly.

Aunque sí que había un hombre casi perfecto, que era el rostro que veía cuando pensaba en su media naranja y que además vivía abajo, como el Paul de Desayuno con diamantes. En realidad Paul había vivido arriba, pero eso era un detalle insignificante, teniendo en cuenta que su hombre casi perfecto no la había mirado nunca como miraba Paul a Holly, con lujuria en los ojos.

Serena movió la cabeza y cerró el diario, que dejó en la mesita de café, decidida a no entregarse a la melancolía. Llorar no iba a servir de nada, aunque supiera que, en ese momento, Seiya Kou, su príncipe de cuento, estaría vistiéndose para salir con una de sus muchas amigas.

Serena sabía que había preparado algo grande porque le había pedido consejos sobre flores y ella le había recomendado su floristería favorita y le había dado una lista de flores ideales para un ramo y sugerido unos cuantos restaurantes en los que podía reservar mesa. Incluso le había cosido un botón de la camisa y le había ayudado a elegir la corbata más apropiada.

-Buena chica -musitó para sí.

Seiya y ella eran amigos desde que él se mudó allí el año anterior. Se conocieron cuando la bañera de ella se salió y el agua cayó por el techo de él, que se ofreció a ayudarla a paliar el desastre, después de lo cual ella lo invito a galletas caseras y un vaso de leche con los que sellaron su amistad.

Serena no tardó mucho en comenzar a fantasear con él, y tardó menos aún en comprender que jamás se enamoraría de una chica corno ella. A Seiya le gustaban las morenas altas de sonrisa resplandeciente y cuerpo más hecho para la lencería fina que para los albornoces cómodos. Sus novias siempre eran seguras de sí mismas y sofisticadas y tenían aspecto de saber cómo complacer a un hombre. Serena era bajita y rubia, con un cuerpo que parecía más masculino que exuberante y mucha timidez. Lo único de ella que complacía a los hombres eran sus galletas de chocolate caseras.

Una llamada a la puerta la sorprendió. Fue a abrir y se encontró con Mina Aino, su mejor amiga, que llevaba una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

-Tienes que ayudarme -dijo-. No me decido entre el negro y el rojo. Creo que el rojo me hace un trasero tan grande como Montana y el negro enseña demasiado escote. Y necesito un abrigo decente. Una chaqueta quedaría fatal -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Esperas compañía?

Serena forzó una risita.

-No, espero una velada tranquila a solas con mis plantas, Audrey Hepburn y George Peppard.

Mina soltó un gemido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Desayuno con diamantes otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver esa película?

-Incontables -repuso Serena-. Es la película más romántica del mundo.

-¿Por qué no sales con Yaten y conmigo? Comeremos bien, beberás demasiado champán y te sentirás una mujer nueva.

-Esta es vuestra tercera cita y no creo que a Yaten le haga mucha gracia que vaya yo -Serena abrió la bolsa de ropa y examinó los dos vestidos-. Ponte el rojo y no te preocupes del trasero. Te presto mi abrigo de cachemira negro y elige un collar de mi joyero.

Mina le dio un abrazo.

-Eres una joya.

Entró en el dormitorio y Serena volvió al sofá. Su amiga no parecía tener problemas para conseguir citas y había intentando ayudarla varias veces, pero Serena opinaba que las citas a ciegas eran para chicas desesperadas y hambrientas de amor que no podían conseguir un hombre por sí mismas... y ella no pensaba admitir la derrota tan pronto.

-Está bien -Mina volvió corriendo del dormitorio-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? El compañero de cuarto de Yaten no hace nada esta noche, podemos salir los cuatro. Es muy simpático.

-Otro día -repuso Serena

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Pero nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca. Tenemos que preparar el examen de Biología Celular.

Cuando Serena se quedó sola, suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que hacer algo para salir y conocer más chicos. Podía ir con Mina a alguno de los muchos bares cercanos al campus o podía apuntarse a actividades extra escolares, o matricularse en alguna clase donde no hubiera tantos científicos empollones.

-¿Ves? Esto ya se empieza a animar - dijo en voz alta. Buscó el mando a distancia-. Tienes un plan.

Acababan de pasar los títulos primeros cuando llamaron de nuevo a la puerta. Serena saltó del sofá.

-¿Qué has olvidado? -preguntó.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con Mina y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Seiya Kou.

Vestía un traje, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata torcida. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba aire de recién levantado. Sacó con un gesto elegante un ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba a la espalda y frunció el ceño al ver la habitación iluminada por velas.

-Perdona –dijo Seiya- Interrumpo algo

-No, no, no pasa nada -ella tomó las flores y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. Notó entonces que olía a whisky y que se tambaleaba un poco-. ¿Estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien -gruñó él. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Levantó la botella casi vacía que llevaba en la otra mano-. Casi se me ha acabado el whisky y aún no estoy borracho. ¿Tienes alguna botella?

-No. Tengo champán, vino y creo que algo de licor de menta. Sabe bien con el chocolate caliente y a veces cuando no puedo dormir...

-Trae el licor -gritó él levantando los brazos-. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi ignorancia absoluta de la mente femenina -tomó otro trago de whisky-. Tú eres mujer, ¿no?

Serena se sentó a su lado.

-Sí -repuso, aunque no le sorprendía que tuviera que preguntarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la chica tímida que vivía en el apartamento encima del suyo, la chica que tenía muchas plantas, el sofá lleno de cojines bordados y una colección de películas antiguas.

Pero ella sí se había fijado en él... en la luz de sus ojos cuando algo lo divertía, en sus hoyuelos cuando sonreía y en la belleza de sus manos. Seiya Kou había sido el protagonista de sueños románticos incontables y detallados, sueños que incluían esas manos hermosas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Kakyuu?

-He ido a buscarla para cenar y me he encontrado con una nota pegada en su puerta. Ha conocido a un futbolista y tenía miedo de decírmelo y estropearme el día de San Valentín. ¿Te imaginas?

Ayer estábamos juntos y hoy hemos terminado.

-Lo siento -mintió Serena

-No tanto como yo -él frunció el ceño-. Creo que es la primera vez que me dejan tirado -estiró lo brazos por el respaldo del sofá y rozó la nuca de ella al hacerlo. Y no sabía lo que se sentía.

Serena acercó las rosas a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había conocido a Kakyuu y le parecía egoísta y demasiado obsesionada con su figura.

-Seguramente estás mejor sin ella.

-Eso seguro.

Serena miró su perfil, la mandíbula cincelada, la boca sensual y la nariz recta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por un momento creyó que se había dormido, pero poco después se movió.

-Tu chica ideal está en alguna parte, Seiya. Sólo tienes que encontrarla. Puede estar más cerca de lo que crees.

-Kakyuu era ideal.

-No es cierto. Porque no te quería tanto como yo... -Serena tragó saliva-. Como yo creo que merece que te quieran.

Seiya abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Eres un encanto. Siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir para que me sienta mejor.

Lo dijo como si se le acabara de ocurrir, y ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista a las flores.

-Es verdad -insistió él. Jugó con un mechón de pelo que le rozaba la mejilla-. Eres la chica más tierna que he conocido en mi vida.

Le dio un abrazo fuerte, alimentado más por el whisky que por la pasión, y el primer impulso de ella fue apartarse, pero se dio cuenta de que ésa podía ser la oportunidad que esperaba y le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

Cuando él se apartó, miró sus rasgos como en una caricia silenciosa y Serena contuvo el aliento y pidió en su interior que la besara. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura de que él podía oírlo.

Seiya sonrió y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella, con la mirada clavada en su boca. Pero algo cambió de repente en él.

-Nunca encontraré a nadie -dijo. Dejó caer las manos, se recostó en el sofá y tomó un trago de whisky-. Tengo veinticuatro años, mi padre espera cosas de mí, espera que termine Derecho este curso y que entre a trabajar en el negocio familiar. Tengo muchas ideas para la empresa y algún día quiero dirigirla yo -respiró hondo-. Y él espera que busque esposa y forme una familia.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó Serena.

-No, pero pronto.

-Tienes mucho tiempo.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-He salido con muchas chicas, Serena. Y al principio siempre parece que he encontrado a mi media naranja, pero luego sucede algo y me doy cuenta de que no es lo que busco -terminó la botella de whisky y la dejó en la mesita de café-. ¿Sabes? Kakyuu tiene unos pies horribles y, cuando se ríe, parece que tenga hipo.

-¿Quieres beber algo más?

Seiya la miró y sonrió.

-Eres un encanto -levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla-. ¿No te lo he dicho nunca?

-Sí.

-Pues es verdad. Siempre puedo contar contigo. Sé que me aprecias.

-Eres mi amigo -murmuró ella.

Él bajó la cabeza y, cuando sus labios se rozaron, Serena emitió un suspiro. Seiya tomó el sonido por uno de aquiescencia y la besó en la boca. Serena sintió el corazón henchido. Había recibido otros besos, besos torpes de chicos que no sabían lo que hacían, pero ninguno como aquél, que despertaba en ella deseos que no sabía que tenía.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas. ¿Aquello era el principio de algo o sólo se debía al alcohol? Se abrazó a su cuello y pensó que eso daba igual. Seiya Kou la estaba besando y, si lo pensaba demasiado, corría el riesgo de despertar y que todo fuera un sueño.

Y de pronto el beso terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado. Seiya se enderezó y la miró.

-Tengo una idea maravillosa -dijo-.

Si a los treinta años no me he casado y tú sigues soltera, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Serena suspiró y el corazón se le subió a la garganta. Había imaginado aquello mil veces y de mil modos distintos, pero nunca así, con ella en albornoz y él bebido y sufriendo por otra mujer.

-No... no lo dices en serio -musitó con voz quebrada-. Estás borracho y enfadado con Kakyuu.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió él con voz pastosa por el alcohol. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó al escritorio-. Necesito papel.

-En la bandeja de arriba -repuso Jane-. ¿Le vas a escribir una nota a Kakyuu?

Seiya volvió a su lado con el papel y un bolígrafo.

-No. Voy a escribir un contrato. Un acuerdo entre tú y yo estableciendo que, si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo escribes tú y ya es un contrato?

-Claro. Estudio Derecho y sé hacer contratos. Es muy sencillo. Si los dos estamos libres, nos casaremos.

-¿No necesitamos testigos ni notarios ni nada?

-Sólo hay que buscar un testigo -murmuró Seiya. Levantó la botella de whisky y, al ver que estaba vacía, la dejó caer al suelo.

Serena se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con los pies debajo del trasero y lo observó escribir el contrato. Intentó leer su expresión, descubrir de dónde había salido aquella propuesta espontánea, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que era sólo una tontería para paliar la herida a su ego masculino.

Serena fue a la cocina a buscar la botella de champán que había metido en el cubo de hielo. Un contrato de matrimonio merecía una celebración. Abrió la botella, llenó una copa alta y la bebió de un trago para darse valor. Tenía que haber un modo de conseguir que volviera a besarla.

Al pasar por la ventana de la cocina, se vio en el reflejo del cristal e hizo una mueca. Con el albornoz, parecía una salchicha atada en el medio. Tal vez pudiera atraer a algunos alemanes vestida así, pero Seiya esperaba algo más. Se quitó el pasador del pelo y dejó que le cayera suelto en torno al rostro, se pellizcó las mejillas y aflojó el cinturón del albornoz para que se abriera más en el cuello.

Respiró hondo, buscó otra copa y volvió al sofá.

-¿Quieres champán? O puedo traerte otra cosa.

Seiya levantó la vista y le sonrió, con los ojos clavados en el escote. Serena siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que enseñar. Volvió a cerrarse el albornoz, avergonzada por su intento de seducción. Iba a sentarse al lado de él, pero la detuvo una llamada a la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -preguntó Seiya

Serena negó con la cabeza, frustrada por la interrupción. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su casera, la señora Kino, en el umbral con un plato lleno de galletas en forma de corazón en la mano.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Serena-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi he terminado -anunció Seiya-. ¿Quién ha llamado?

La señora Kino se asomó por encima del hombro de Serena.

-¿Ese es Seiya? Seiya, acabo de dejarte un plato de galletas de chocolate en la puerta. Creí que habías salido con una de tus amiguitas -lo saludó con la mano-. Feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, encanto -sonrió él-. No puedo dejar pasar ese día sin un beso de mi mejor chica.

La señora Kino entró en el apartamento con una risita. Seiya se levantó y la besó en la mejilla. La mujer se ruborizó y Serena pensó que aquel hombre podía seducir a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad.

-Llega justo a tiempo -declaró Seiya-. Puede ser nuestra testigo.

-¿De qué? -la mujer dejó las galletas en la mesa.

-Se trata de un acuerdo entre Serena y yo -explicó él-. Sólo tiene que vernos firmar y luego firmar usted. Serena, tú primero -le tendió el bolígrafo y el papel, escrito con su caligrafía difícil.

Lo que había empezado como una broma parecía de pronto muy serio. ¿Aquello era un contrato de verdad? ¿Era legal? Miró el texto, pero decidió ignorar sus preocupaciones. Aquello era una broma. Además, una persona no podía firmar un contrato cuando estaba borracha y era imposible que Seiya apareciera de pronto seis años después para exigir que se casara con él. Después de todo, él era... bueno, él era

Seiya Kou y ella Serena Tsukino. No había que decir más.

-¿Seguro que lo has hecho bien? -bromeó con ligereza-. No quiero que luego quieras librarte con alguna excusa legal.

-Está todo ahí -ella acercó el bolígrafo al papel-. ¿No vas a leerlo antes de firmar?

-No, me fío de ti -firmó y le devolvió el papel-. Ahora tú.

Seiya miró largo rato el contrato, lo firmó y se lo pasó a la señora Kino. La casera firmó con una risita.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Nada importante -repuso él-. Sólo un pequeño acuerdo entre Serena y yo.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo que entregar más galletas. Hasta la vista a los dos.

Cuando salió del apartamento, Serena suspiró con suavidad, casi temerosa de mirar a Seiya. Se llevó una mano a los labios y pensó en el beso. Podía actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido o podía... Bajó una mano al cinturón del albornoz. Podía quitarse aquella prenda y ver qué ocurría. Rozó el nudo con dedos nerviosos.

Seiya la miró y se levantó del sofá de golpe.

-Tengo que irme -murmuró.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos todavía en el nudo del cinturón.

-Claro -repuso . Sí. Se hace tarde y tengo... -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Tengo planes -corrió a abrir la puerta.

Seiya dobló el contrato con una sonrisa y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pecho de la chaqueta. Sacó su cartera y le tendió un billete de cinco dólares.

-Es para que el contrato sea vinculante -explicó. La miró largo rato a los ojos-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro -repitió ella.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en la madera y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Si hubiera sido más lista, más guapa o más sexy, habría conseguido que se quedara. Lo habría metido en su cama y habrían hecho el amor toda la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida habría tenido un día de San Valentín que valiera la pena recordar.

Respiró hondo y volvió al sofá. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se la secó con el dedo. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Bien, por lo menos puedo decir que me han besado en San Valentín -musitó-. Aunque él no se acuerde por la mañana.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Nicolás? Es el hijo que nunca he tenido.

Seiya Kou reprimió un gemido y apretó el respaldo de una de las sillas para invitados del despacho de su padre.

-Tienes un hijo, papá. Yo.

-Últimamente Nicolás parece más hijo mío que tú.

Seiya odiaba aquella conversación, que tenía lugar al menos una vez al mes desde hacía dos años, desde que Taiki Kou había decidido jubilarse en un futuro cercano. La elección del sucesor se reducía a dos opciones: Nicolás, el yerno, o Seiya, el hijo que no cumplía las expectativas paternas.

-Dime -replicó Seiya-. ¿Ha sido Nicolás el que ha duplicado el valor neto de la compañía en sólo cuatro años? ¿Fue él el que consiguió el proyecto Starlight o el trato con Black Moon? -hizo una pausa efectista-. No, espera. Fue tu otro hijo el que se deja la piel por esta compañía. ¿Cómo se llama?

Seiya era asesor y vicepresidente ejecutivo de Kou Comercial Properties, pero había subido desde abajo, donde empezó cuando estaba todavía en el instituto y donde entró con un puesto fijo cuando se licenció en Derecho. Poseía talento y ambición para continuar lo que había empezado su padre treinta años atrás y mejorarlo. Lo que no tenía era una esposa, que por alguna extraña razón que sólo su padre conocía parecía ser importante en aquel terreno.

La mera idea de casarse lo ponía nervioso. Sabía que podía haber matrimonios felices, el de sus padres así lo probaba Pero sabía también que esa felicidad podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Nicolás no está preparado para dirigir esta empresa -dijo-. Es muy conservador, tiene que pensar tres veces cada decisión y la mitad de las veces la toma mal. ¿No lo has observado pedir de comer? "Tomaré el salmón, no espere, ¿cómo está el bistec? O quizá deba pedir una ensalada. ¿Alguien ha probado el chuletón?" Me extraña que no se haya muerto de hambre.

-No te extrañe -declaró su padre-. Tiene una esposa en casa que le prepara la cena todas las noches.

-¿Y por qué una esposa y tres hijos lo cualifican para dirigir la compañía?

-Está asentado. Ha tomado decisiones en su vida y tiene responsabilidades, tu hermana y mis nietos. No tengo que temer que se fugue a las Fiji con la próxima azafata que conozca.

-Se llaman auxiliares de vuelo. ¿Y quién dice que no pueda tomarme vacaciones de vez en cuando?

Su padre hizo una mueca.

-Llamaste el martes por la tarde para decir que no vendrías a trabajar el lunes por la mañana.

-Me confundió el cambio horario.

Su padre suspiró.

-Sé que tienes que disfrutar también, hijo, pero en la vida hay que tomar opciones y no puedes seguir siempre soltero.

Seiya soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que volver a la misma discusión? Él no evitaba el matrimonio, simplemente no había encontrado a la mujer ideal. Y él, que no conducía el mismo coche más de un año seguido, ¿cómo iba a elegir una compañera para los siguientes cincuenta años?

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que tuvisteis mamá y tú -murmuró.

Pensar en su madre le produjo una punzada de dolor a pesar de los años transcurridos. Ami Mizuno Kou había muerto cuando él tenía doce años y su hermana diez. Después de su muerte, Taiki se enterró en el trabajo y convirtió su pequeña compañía inmobiliaria en una de las empresas de construcción y desarrollo de más éxito de Tokio. En el proceso, dejó que sus dos hijos sufrieran solos y básicamente también se criaran solos.

Rei se había escondido detrás de las responsabilidades de llevar la casa y aprender a ser la sustituta perfecta de su madre. A los veinte años, se casó con su novio del instituto, Nicolás Kumada. Él entró a trabajar en el negocio familiar, ella se unió a un club de jardinería y juntos crearon tres niños perfectos.

A Seiya la muerte de su madre le produjo la reacción contraria. Apenas podía soportar estar en casa, así que buscó consuelo en los amigos primero y en las chicas guapas más tarde. Con los años las chicas se habían convertido en mujeres y, aunque siempre había asumido que un día encontraría una esposa, las mujeres con las que salía no parecían apropiadas para ese papel.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó ¿Casarme con una mujer a la que no quiera sólo para poder decir que estoy casado?

-Me has presentado a seis o siete novias tuyas y cualquiera de ellas habría sido una buena esposa. Tienes que madurar y decidir qué es importante para ti... si tu futuro o la próxima mujer hermosa que se te cruce en el camino -su padre se cruzó de brazos-. Yo me jubilo en abril, o pones orden en tu vida privada o tendrás que aceptar órdenes de Nicolás.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula y pensó que quizá debería olvidarse del negocio familiar. Era un buen abogado y en los últimos años había tenido ofertas de trabajo de los mejores bufetes de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no empezar de cero?

Se retiró a su despacho y, cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, gimió con suavidad. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en marcharse? Llevaba aquella compañía en la sangre, había ayudado a construirla y un día debería ser suya por derecho.

Miró los mensajes que su secretaria le había dejado en la mesa, pero su mente seguía ocupada con el ultimátum de su padre. Para Taiki Kou era muy fácil. Sólo tenía que buscar una mujer, enamorarse, casarse y vivir feliz con ella. Pero el amor nunca había sido fácil para él, no sabía por qué.

Llamaron a la puerta y su secretaria, la señora Luna, entró en la estancia. La mujer, elegida para el puesto por su padre después de que Seiya hubiera salido y roto con las tres secretarias anteriores, era una antigua sargento del ejército muy eficiente y correcta: Y más voluminosa que él.

-Tengo su correo -dijo-. Han llegado los contratos para el proyecto de la urbanización de Bucktown y el cálculo para la remodelación de DePaul -levantó una revista-. Y la publicación de la Universidad de Tokio. Este mes aparece usted en la lista de alumnos.

Seiya tomó la revista que le ofrecían.

-¿Cómo saben algo de mí?

-Enviaron un cuestionario hace unos meses y usted me dijo que lo rellenara en su lugar porque no tenía tiempo.

La lista ocupaba las seis o siete últimas páginas de la revista. Seiya buscó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que estaba ordenada por el año de las promociones. Iba a volver a la página anterior cuando vio un nombre familiar y se detuvo.

-¿Lo ha encontrado? -preguntó la señora Luna

-No -él cerró la revista con rapidez. -Lo buscaré luego, ahora tengo trabajo.

En cuanto la secretaria salió del despacho, tomó la revista y regresó a la página.

-Serena Tsukino, licenciada en Botánica en el 2006 -leyó en voz alta-. Serena tiene un negocio propio de paisajismo, Moon Gardens, y ha diseñado una amplia variedad de jardines residenciales y comerciales en la zona de Tokio.

No había pensado en Serena Tsukino en... ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-Ella sí habría sido un esposa perfecta -murmuró-. Era tierna, atenta y... -hizo una pausa, se levantó y se acercó a las estanterías que llenaban la pared opuesta, donde buscó el libro de texto de contratos de la facultad. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la portada.

Allí estaba, donde lo había dejado años atrás. Desdobló el papel y lo leyó despacio, sorprendido de que hubiera logrado escribir un contrato decente cuando tenía tan poca experiencia práctica. Los términos estaban muy claros y había cubierto todas las contingencias. Una idea cruzó por su cerebro.

-No, no puedo.

Dejó el contrato en su mesa y volvió a su ordenador para seguir trabajando, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que podía haber una solución fácil a sus problemas. Serena Tsukino era el tipo de mujer que gustaría a su padre y, si veía que salía con ella, quizá retrasara su decisión hasta que encontrara una esposa apropiada.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó la extensión de su secretaria.

-Señora Luna, quiero el número de teléfono y la dirección de Moon Gardens, de aquí de Tokio. ¿Y quiere hacer el favor de intentar buscar el número de teléfono personal de Serena Tsukino? Seguramente vive aquí.

Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y releyó la información de la revista. A Serena siempre le habían gustado las plantas, así que su profesión parecía natural. Y conociendo su determinación y su ambición, seguramente su negocio era un éxito.

De su vida personal no sabía nada. En la revista aparecía su nombre de soltera, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera encontrado al hombre de sus sueños en los seis últimos años. Después de todo, era lista, bonita y sería una gran esposa para cualquiera.

Volvió a leer también el contrato. Aunque estaba bien escrito, cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente lo rechazaría en un tribunal. Pero era un lugar donde empezar, una excusa para llamar a Serena y ponerse un poco al día. Si tenía suerte, podía reiniciar su relación con ella y ver adónde llevaba.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor Kou, tengo la dirección de Moon Gardens -Seiya anotó la dirección y el teléfono-. No he encontrado el teléfono de su casa, hay varios S. Tsukino, pero ninguna Serena.

-Bien.

Arrancó el papel con la dirección, se lo metió al bolsillo y tomó las llaves. Al salir se paró en la mesa de la señora Luna.

-Anule mis citas para esta tarde.

-No se va a las Fiji otra vez, ¿verdad? -preguntó la mujer.

-No, sólo voy a Jubban. Si hay una urgencia, llámeme al móvil.

No había mucho tráfico y, quince minutos después, había llegado a su destino. Aparcó delante de un edificio pequeño de oficinas, pero le costó decidirse a salir del coche.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró-. Puede estar casada o saliendo con alguien. No puedo presentarme así y esperar que se alegre de verme -se disponía a poner el coche en marcha de nuevo cuando vio una figura que salía el edificio. Reconoció inmediatamente su cabello rubio y su aire delicado. Serena se detuvo en la acera para hablar con una rubia esbelta que le resultaba vagamente familiar y un momento después se despidieron y Serena cruzó la calle hacia el coche de Seiya.

Éste abrió la puerta, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, y salió.

¿Serena? -la joven se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Serena Tsukino?

-¿Seiya? -una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella-. Eres la última persona a la que esperaba ver aquí.

-Me ha parecido que eras tú -dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. La miró detenidamente. Era la misma Serena pero diferente. Sus rasgos, antes corrientes, se habían vuelto más hermosos. La última vez que la vio tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora era una mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

Seiya cerró la puerta de su coche.

-Iba a... calle arriba a un restaurante - estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano y, aunque lo había hecho sin darse cuenta y no había sido su intención tocarla, en ese momento comprendió lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Serena había sido una constante en su vida durante dos años, una amiga que siempre estaba allí cuando la necesitaba. Sintió una punzada de remordimientos. Nunca se había molestado en darle las gracias ni en devolverle los favores que le había hecho. Miró su mano y pasó despacio el pulgar por la muñeca.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella se movió nerviosa y apartó la mano.

-¿Qué restaurante? -preguntó.

-¿Qué? Oh, no sé el nombre -repuso él-. Sólo sé que está en esta manzana - sonrió-. Estás muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Mucho tiempo -repitió ella-. Sí, casi seis años. La última vez que te vi, fue el día que te licenciaste en Derecho. Dijimos que estaríamos en contacto, pero ya sabes lo que pasa... estamos muy ocupados y...

-Siento que no lo hayamos hecho -musitó él con sinceridad.

-Yo también.

Seiya sintió el impulso de abrazarla y cerciorarse de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Sabes? -dijo-. Falta media hora para que tenga que ir al restaurante. ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?

Serena retrocedió.

-No puedo -repuso-. Llego tarde a una cita. Pero ha sido un placer verte, de verdad.

-¿Y cenar? -insistió Seiya-. ¿Este fin de semana? Hay un restaurante asiático nuevo en el centro. Te gusta la comida asiática, ¿no?

-Ese fin de semana no me viene bien -dijo ella-. Oye, me he alegrado mucho de verte.

-¿Comer? -preguntó él-. Seguro que comes.

-Nunca tengo tiempo -lo despidió agitando la mano y se alejó por la acera sin volverse.

Seiya se quedó al lado del coche, sorprendido de lo deprisa que había terminado todo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que dobló una esquina.

-Genial -murmuró para sí-. Si no puedo conseguir que venga a tomar un café, ¿cómo voy a conseguir que salga conmigo?

Lanzó una maldición, pero recordó el contrato y se dijo que sólo era cuestión de volver a intentarlo. Y si Serena Tsukino seguía resistiéndose a sus encantos y rechazando sus invitaciones, no le quedaría otro remedio que usar el único arma de que disponía: la ley.

S&S

-Quizá podamos pedir un aplazamiento del alquiler.

Serena Tsukino se llevó las manos a las sienes y miró el programa que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador, sabedora de que la sugerencia no supondría ninguna diferencia. Las columnas de números pasaban borrosas ante sus ojos y volvió a sorprenderse soñando despierta con su encuentro de la semana anterior con Seiya.

Estaba igual de guapo e interesante, pero diferente, más sofisticado y mundano. Cuando lo vio parado al lado de su coche, su pulso se aceleró y no supo qué decir.

Abrumada y exasperada por su reacción, escapó lo más deprisa que pudo. Ahora era una mujer y no la chica feúcha que estaba loca por él.

Pero Seiya no se lo ponía fácil. La había llamado tres veces desde su encuentro y ella había puesto una excusa tras otra. Se sentía tentada, pero sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma cuando estaba con él, que podía hacer que se enamorara de nuevo sólo con una sonrisa.

-Serena.

Levantó la cabeza y puso las manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué? Estoy escuchando. Las cifras no encajan, ya lo veo. No ganamos lo suficiente para mantener la oficina.

Mina Aino movió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana distraída. Se que tienes muchas presiones aquí, pero siempre te concentras más. Dime qué te ocurre.

Mina era amiga suya desde la universidad y socia suya de negocios, pero ya había tenido que oír hablar bastante de Seiya para que Serena volviera a incluirlo ahora en sus conversaciones.

-No es nada -murmuró.

-Dímelo.

-No te gustará -le advirtió Serena

-Eres mi mejor amiga, se supone que tienes que contármelo todo. Es parte del trato. Hablamos de cosas muy personales.

-Si te lo digo, me tienes que prometer que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas ni intentar analizarlo una y otra vez.

-Prometido.

-La semana pasada vi a Seiya Kou.

Mina la miró con incredulidad.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no! Hace casi dos años que no mencionabas su nombre. No puedes volver a hablar de él. Ese hombre te ha estropeado para todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en los seis últimos años no has conocido a ninguno al que no hayas comparado con él. Cualquiera diría que era una especie de dios, y sólo es un imbécil que no supo valorarte cuando te tenía cerca.

-Estaba en la acera de enfrente, salía de su coche y me lo encontré así de repente.

Mina se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No pienso escucharte. No te oigo.

Serena le quitó las manos de las orejas.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré más de él, volvamos al trabajo -respiró hondo. Estamos en noviembre. Aunque consigamos diez contratos nuevos para la primavera, no nos pagarán antes de abril. Cuando decidimos poner este negocio aquí, conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos que los jardines no crecen en invierno.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntó Mina

-Creo que la única alternativa es diversificarse. Haremos decoraciones navideñas. Colocaremos luces exteriores y adornaremos árboles. Podemos llamar a la competencia a ver si les sobra trabajo, tal vez nos subcontraten.

-¿Sigue siendo tan guapo? -Mina se giró en la silla-. Antes estaba como un tren y lo sabía. Supongo que es mucho esperar que haya engordado treinta kilos y se le haya llenado la cara de granos.

-Recortamos gastos todo lo posible - continuó Serena-. Dejamos la oficina y trasladamos el teléfono. Tendremos que conservar el garaje para guardar el equipo y llamamos a todos los clientes presentes y futuros para ofrecer nuestros servicios como decoradoras navideñas. Y luego buscamos un sitio que nos haga un descuento en luces de decoración.

Suspiró hondo.

-Pero no creó que pueda ponerme al día con el alquiler. Debo dos meses y tengo menos de cien dólares en mi cuenta.

-¿Podemos hablar de Seiya, por favor? -suplicó Mina.

Serena la miró de hito en hito.

-Has dicho que no querías que te hablara de él.

-Está bien, admito que tengo curiosidad.

Serena no necesitaba que la empujaran mucho para hablar del tema. Llevaba seis días pensando en él y sentía que iba a explotar si no podía poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

-Estaba diferente -dijo-. Guapo y sexy. Y respetable. Llevaba un traje que le hacía los hombros muy anchos, y el pelo más corto. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y tan encantador como siempre.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No lo recuerdo. En cuanto me tocó, me... me puse nerviosa. Me invitó a tomar un café, luego a cenar y después a comer. Y yo le dije que no y me marché antes de que empezara a babear.

-Lo rechazaste.

-Sí. Y no sólo entonces. Esta semana me ha llamado tres veces para invitarme a salir. Pero soy fuerte; he decidido que salir con él sería un gran error. y estoy dispuesta a no volverlo a ver. Fue un encuentro casual y ya ha pasado.

-¿Y todavía hace que te suden las manos y se te acelere el corazón? -musitó Mina.

-No -repuso Serena-. Bueno, un poco. Pero ya no soy la chica tonta que llenaba sus diarios con fantasías sobre él y no podía dormir pensando en él. Ya no -mintió-. Además, tengo un novio.

-¿Te refieres a Darién?

-Sí. El mes pasado tuvimos dos citas. Me llevó al teatro y la segunda vez al cine y a cenar. Es guapo, amable y educado. Un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre que no me partirá el corazón.

Darién Chiba era un arquitecto que las había contratado para diseñar un jardín para una casa que construía él. Después de eso habían trabajado juntos en otros seis proyectos y Serena se había hecho amiga suya. Aunque él parecía conformarse con alguna cita ocasional, ella tenía la esperanza de que su relación avanzara a un nivel más íntimo que un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo sigo pensando que es gay -declaró Mina

-No lo es. Sólo viste bien y es muy educado. No todos los hombres que se cuidan son gays.

-¿No te acuerdas de qué fue lo que los unió? Su amor por Celine Dion y Audrey Hepburn.

-Tenemos intereses comunes. Es tierno, sensible y comprensivo. Y no como Seiya, que jamás vería dos películas seguidas de Audrey Hepburn.

-Y volvemos a Seiya -murmuró Mina.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre los dos, elegiría a Darién sin dudarlo -le aseguró Serena.

Sonó la campana de la puerta y las dos se volvieron a ver entrar a un mensajero.

-Seguro que este hombre nos trae trabajo -murmuró Mina-. O a lo mejor un sobre lleno de dinero.

-¿Es usted Serena Tsukino? -preguntó el mensajero.

Mina señaló a su amiga.

-Es ella.

-Tengo que entregarle esto personalmente y cerciorarme de que lo lea.

Serena tomó el sobre.

-Personal y confidencial -leyó.

-¿De quién es?

-No hay remite -rompió el sobre y sacó una fotocopia de un documento escrito a mano. En cuanto empezó a leerlo, reconoció la letra. Miró su firma al pie de la página-. ¡Oh, santo cielo!

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Mina.

Serena le tendió el contrato y leyó la carta que lo acompañaba.

-En el tema del contrato entre Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino, debemos discutir el cumplimiento de los términos lo antes posible. He fijado una reunión en mi despacho para mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana. Sinceramente, Seiya Kou, abogado en ejercicio.

-¿Vamos a hacer su jardín? Vaya, Serena, estoy impresionada. ¿Has conseguido sacarle un contrato y evitarlo al mismo tiempo?

-Lee el contrato. Esto no tiene nada que ver con jardines, sino con... matrimonio.

Mina abrió mucho los ojos. Leyó el contrato y miró estupefacta a su amiga.

-Era una broma -dijo ésta-. Él estaba triste y yo vulnerable y sugirió que, si seguíamos solos cuando cumpliera los treinta...

-¿Tiene algún mensaje de vuelta? - preguntó el mensajero.

-No -repuso Serena-. Espere, sí -se acercó al joven y le puso el índice en el pecho-. Dígale a Seiya Kou que no pienso casarme con él ni salir con él. Y que si cree que soy la misma chica ansiosa de amor y tonta que lo besó aquella... -se mordió el labio inferior-. No importa. Se lo diré personalmente.

El mensajero asintió y salió del despacho.

-¿Cuándo besaste a Seiya Kou?

-El 14 de febrero de 2004, hace seis años. Él estaba borracho y yo estaba loca -le quitó el contrato a Mina-. Esto no puede ser legal, está escrito a mano y ni siquiera parece mi firma.

-¿Es tu firma?

-Sí.

-Entonces creo que puede ser legal. Serena se ruborizó y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Creo que tendré que buscar un abogado.

-O eso o casarte con Seiya -contestó Mina

S&S

Serena se alisó la falda, donde se había formado una arruga durante el recorrido al centro. Había dudado mucho sobre lo que debía ponerse para la reunión con Seiya y optado al fin por un traje de chaqueta y falda con tacón alto, una ropa que se ponía pocas veces.

El despacho de Seiya estaba situado en una de las numerosas torres de oficinas que dominaban el centro de Tokio. Había aparcado en una rampa cercana y, una vez en el vestíbulo, había dedicado unos minutos a descansar y recuperar la compostura.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Con contrato o sin él, no se podía forzar a una mujer al matrimonio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que esa boda podía solucionar algunos de sus problemas más apremiantes, como el de dónde vivir cuando la echaran de su apartamento o cómo juntar dinero para recuperar el negocio.

-No lo amo -murmuró para sí. Y repitió mentalmente esas palabras como una especie de mantra.

Se alisó la falda de nuevo y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando salió en el piso de Kou Comercial Properties, se encontró con unas puertas de cristal. Una recepcionista guapa se sentaba detrás de un mostrador circular y le sonrió al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero ver a Seiya Kou

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino -la joven salió de detrás del mostrador-. El señor Kou ha pedido que la lleve a su despacho. Ahora está reunido, pero no tardará en llegar. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

Serena hubiera querido pedir un frasco de Valium.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

La recepcionista la guió por un pasillo largo y abrió una puerta situada al final.

-Le diré al señor Kou que está aquí.

-Gracias.

Cuando se quedó sola, Serena miró a su alrededor, demasiado nerviosa para sentarse. Tomó una foto de un pastor alemán que había en el escritorio.

-Se llama Artemis

Serena se volvió y vio a Seiya de pie en el umbral, con el hombro apoyado en la jamba. El corazón se le paró y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Es bonito -murmuró.

-Es un sinvergüenza y lo destroza todo, pero lo adoro. ¿Tú tienes animales de compañía?

Serena no contestó. No había ido allí a conversar amigablemente. Abrió el bolso y sacó la copia del contrato.

-Me has enviado esto -dijo.

-Sí -sonrió Seiya.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que está claro en la carta -repuso él.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Serena miró el contrato-. Cuando hicimos esto, habíamos bebido whisky y champán.

Seiya sacó una mano que llevaba a la espalda y le tendió un ramo de roas.

-Para ti -dijo sonriente-. Rosas escarlata. Tus predilectas, ¿no?

Serena sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y su resolución vaciló. Sólo tenía que sonreírle y ella aceptaba cualquier cosa. Gimió interiormente. Sólo llevaba unos minutos en su presencia y sus fantasías regresaban con fuerza.

-Vas a necesitar algo más que rosas y este contrato ridículo para conseguir que me case contigo.

Seiya dio un paso hacia ella, sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Pues dime lo que quieres, Serena.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus rasgos, infantiles en otro tiempo, habían adquirido una cualidad más dura. Parecía poderoso, decidido. Si de verdad se había empeñado en el matrimonio, ella estaba en apuros. Porque, cuando Seiya Kou quería algo, encontraba el modo de conseguirlo. Maldijo en silencio su pulso, que latía con fuerza, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Supongamos por un momento que este contrato es legal, cosa que dudo. Tú estabas borracho y yo estaba bajo la influencia de... -se interrumpió-. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? No hemos hablado desde que terminaste la universidad.

Seiya se acercó hasta quedar delante de de ella.

-Puede que no -dijo-. Pero eso no significa que no haya pensado en ti.

-Eso no cuenta -repuso ella, que sí había pensado mucho en él.

-Vamos, Serena. Antes éramos amigos, ¿por qué no volver a serlo? Estábamos bien juntos.

-¿Has sufrido un golpe en la cabeza últimamente? -preguntó ella-. ¿O alucinas tú solo? Nunca estuvimos juntos. Tú estuviste con la mitad de las chicas del campus, pero nunca conmigo.

-Tú eres la única mujer con la que he tenido una amistad.

Subió una mano por el brazo de ella, pero Serena lo había visto conquistar a muchas chicas, había estudiado su técnica y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar por sus trucos.

-Vamos a ser sinceros -dijo.

-Estupendo -repuso Seiya-. Estoy a favor de la sinceridad.

-Por alguna razón sientes de pronto la necesidad de casarte conmigo. Tal vez es una crisis vital tuya o has salido ya con todas las mujeres de Tokio. O quizá se han casado todos tus amigos y ya no tienes con quién salir de juerga, pero en lugar de cortejar a una mujer como es debido, me envías este contrato. Supongo que pensabas que estaría encantada. Después de todo, una chica como yo sería una tonta si rechazara una oferta de matrimonio de un hombre como tú.

Seiya frunció el ceño con expresión confusa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no me voy a casar contigo. Ya ni siquiera nos conocemos y no recuerdo haber firmado este contrato -lo arrugó y lo empujó contra el pecho de él.

Era mentira. Recordaba cada momento de aquella noche y cómo había soñado que él volviera algún día a intentar cumplirlo.

Seiya respiró hondo y soltó el aire con lentitud.

-Has cambiado -dijo-. Antes eras más...

-¿Débil, patética, tonta? No soy la misma imbécil que te hacía galletas y te cosía las camisas.

-Yo no iba a decir eso -él tendió una mano y le tocó la mejilla con aire vacilante-. Ya no eres una chica. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, apasionada y testaruda.

Serena cerró los ojos y se sumergió por un momento en el calor de su mano. Así empezaba precisamente una de sus cinco fantasías principales. Unos momentos después la tomaría en sus brazos y la besaría con pasión. Y si por alguna extraña razón su fantasía se hacía realidad, tal vez pudiera empezar a buscar un vestido blanco y un ramo de novia.

Porque era imposible que pudiera evitar enamorarse de Seiya otra vez, suponiendo, claro, que hubiera dejado de estarlo alguna vez.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó.

-Sólo que olvides el pasado y vengas a cenar conmigo esta noche. Quiero que tomemos una botella de champán y aprendamos a conocernos de nuevo.

Serena apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a conquistarla de nuevo? ¿No comprendía lo que podía costarle eso a ella? Movió la cabeza.

-No, no pienso salir contigo y no me casaré contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él con frustración-. ¿Qué tengo de malo? Soy un tipo decente. Te portas como si fuera un asesino psicópata con joroba y mal aliento.

-No tienes nada de malo. Simplemente no nos compenetramos.

Seiya soltó una risita.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lo sé.

Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-En ese caso, nos veremos en los tribunales.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir la ira.

-Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo - dijo-. Si no me hubieras visto el otro día en la calle, no te habrías acordado del contrato y los dos habríamos seguido con nuestra vida.

-Puede que sí -dijo él-, pero nos vimos y comprendí lo mucho que te he echado de menos, y lo mucho que te quiero de nuevo en mi vida.

Serena procuró no pensar en sus palabras; formaban parte de su plan de conquistarla y no significaba nada.

-¿Y el matrimonio es la respuesta? - preguntó-. ¿No sería más natural empezar por una cita?

-Te lo pedí y dijiste que no. Además, ahora que lo pienso, estoy harto de citas y quiero dar un paso adelante en mi vida - se sentó en su escritorio y la observó con una sonrisa suave.

Serena lo miró de hito en hito.

-No me casaré contigo ni saldré contigo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y, si crees que puedes imponerme ese contrato estúpido, inténtalo. Te reto.

Se acercó a la puerta con el corazón galopante y salió de prisa. Cuando llegó al ascensor, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Imágenes de Seiya cruzaban por su mente. Gimió con suavidad. La única alternativa parecía ser luchar contra él. ¿Pero lo era?

-Sólo necesito tiempo -murmuró con desesperación.

Tiempo para arreglar sus problemas económicos sin la amenaza de un juicio caro colgando sobre su cabeza, tiempo para comprender su atracción por un hombre al que no era posible que amara, y tiempo para convencerse de que Seiya Kou no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero en un rincón secreto de su corazón no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si se casaba con él.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si se arrepentía toda su vida de aquella decisión? En aquel momento parecía la única alternativa, ¿pero pensaría igual diez o quince años después?


	3. Capitulo 02

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 2, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa adaptación de Legally Mine, de Kate Hoffman. Y ya saben, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Desde el lago soplaba un viento frío, que hacía volar las hojas secas. El cielo grisáceo oscurecía el sol de noviembre y una lluvia fría brillaba en las aceras. Cerca ululó una sirena. Seiya se apretó más la gabardina en torno al cuerpo y cruzó la calle deprisa.

Después de lo ocurrido en su despacho dos días atrás, había sido una sorpresa volver a tener noticias de Serena. Había llevado mal la reunión, en parte porque le había sorprendido que ella lo creyera capaz de obligarla a casarse con él. El contrato sólo había sido un medio para conseguir que fuera a cenar con él. Maldijo en silencio. Nunca había obligado a una mujer a salir con él. ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a hacerlo con ella?

Tal vez volver a verla lo ayudara a aclararse. Sí, era muy atractiva y, sí, habían tenido una amistad bonita en el pasado, pero ahora eran personas diferentes con vidas distintas. ¿Significaba eso que no podían volver a empezar? Entró en el parque pequeño situado enfrente de la biblioteca Newberry y echó a andar por el camino mirando a los transeúntes en busca de Serena.

Esa mañana le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verla pero sin darle más explicaciones. Y Serena había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para explicarle su comportamiento y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas con ella. En el mejor de los casos, quizá accedería al fin a cenar con él. En el peor, le diría dónde podía meterse el contrato.

No era la misma que había conocido en la universidad. La chica tímida se había convertido en una mujer segura de sí misma que probablemente tenía todos los hombres que necesitaba, hombres que habrían reconocido su belleza cuando la habían conocido, hombres que habían sido más listos que él.

Seiya había estado con muchas mujeres, y aunque en ocasiones había habido mucha pasión, nunca había conectado de verdad a nivel sentimientos, nunca había confundido aquello con amor y ni siquiera con un afecto profundo; siempre había sido cuestión de deseo físico y nada más.

Lo que sentía por Serena era diferente. Era una mujer hermosa, sexy e interesante, pero él no quería seducirla. Antes que nada eran amigos y, si se convertían en amantes, sería porque lo hicieran como un paso lógico dentro de su relación, no por el deseo abrumador de arrancarse mutuamente la ropa.

Serena no era la clase de mujer a la que pudiera seducir y luego dejar. Ocupaba un lugar diferente en su vida a todas las demás mujeres, a pesar de lo cual no podía ignorar los chispazos de atracción que brotaban entre ellos cuando estaban juntos ni podía negar que había pensado a menudo en ella en los últimos días.

Se volvió despacio y volvió a mirar de nuevo el parque. Por un instante creyó verla sentada en un banco, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Se sentó a esperar y observó a un anciano lanzar una pelota de tenis a su perro. Diez minutos después, empezaba a preguntarse si le habían dado plantón cuando la vio andar hacia él. Se puso en pie y ella se detuvo y lo miró largo rato.

Se acercaron despacio uno a otro y se encontraron en el centro de la plazuela.

-Pensaba que ya no venías -dijo él.

-He estado a punto -repuso ella.

Se produjo un silencio y Seiya reprimió el impulso de tender la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Si podía tocarla, todo iría bien. Pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina para resistir la tentación.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? -preguntó-. Hay un sitio justo en...

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, estamos bien aquí. Sólo voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Puedes tener todas las mujeres que quieras. ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso son dos preguntas -dijo él-. Con respuestas muy distintas.

-Dime la verdad -insistió ella.

Seiya pensó con cuidado la respuesta, sabedor de que lo que dijera podía influir mucho en la decisión de ella. Sintió deseos de mentir y ocultar sus verdaderos motivos, pero si quería que aquello funcionara, no podía empezarlo con una mentira.

-Tengo treinta años. Mi padre me está presionando para que me tome el futuro en serio. Quiere que me case y forme una familia, pero mi vida social hasta el momento no ha ido enfocada a ese objetivo concreto y, si quiero dirigir la compañía, tengo que probarle que me tomo en serio lo de buscar esposa.

Esperó la reacción de ella, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. ¿Y por qué yo?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene sentido -repuso-. Para empezar, está el contrato. Y ya éramos buenos amigos -no le dijo que ella le atraía mucho, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y la veía bajo una luz nueva.

-¿O sea que esto es sólo cuestión de... eficiencia? -preguntó ella.

Seiya soltó una risita.

-He pasado años perfeccionando mis encantos, ¿y qué he conseguido? Todavía no he encontrado a la mujer perfecta.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a conformarte con una imperfecta?

-¡No! -protestó él-. Tú no eres imperfecta en absoluto. Nosotros empezamos como amigos, Serena. Quizá sea lo mejor -hizo una pausa-. Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nos han tomado el pelo. Nos dedicamos a buscar el amor y los finales felices y puede que la mayoría no los encontremos nunca. Yo tengo treinta años y he salido con mujeres suficientes para saber que es difícil encontrar algo especial.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo el aire húmedo.

-¿Sería tan malo intentarlo? ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

La miró, vio que dudaba y resistió el impulso de presionarla más. No quería asustarla.

-Somos personas distintas. Tú ya no me conoces -dijo ella.

Seiya la miró a los ojos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente -contestó-. Sé que nos iría bien juntos. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensativa, y Seiya se permitió sentir una cierta esperanza.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella al fin-. Pero tiene que ser según mis condiciones.

-Por supuesto -él hizo ademán de tomarle las manos, pero ella evitó el contacto y entrelazó los dedos-. Aceptó cualquier condición.

Serena lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que tenía algo de retadora.

-Quiero un anillo -dijo ella-. Uno muy grande. Tres quilates por lo menos.

Seiya reprimió un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Y no quiero perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo. Si después de tres meses, esto no funciona, seguimos cada uno nuestro camino y rompemos el contrato. Y por supuesto, yo me quedo el anillo. ¿Aceptas?

Ella no hablaba de una cena precisamente. Seguía pensando que quería obligarla a casarse y hablaba de algo mucho más serio. Su cerebro intentaba entender lo que ocurría. ¿Anillo? ¿Compromiso? Entendió entonces la mirada retadora de ella. Aquello era un farol porque quería asustarlo con la posibilidad del compromiso. La audacia de ella le dio ganas de reír. Pero a aquel juego podían jugar los dos.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono mesurado-. Pero yo también tengo condiciones. Si vamos a intentarlo de verdad, tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos. Creo que debes mudarte conmigo. Así podremos ver si somos compatibles.

Serena se puso tensa y Seiya pensó que iba a dar marcha atrás.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien, pero con una condición. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.

Seiya admiró su sangre fría. Ni siquiera había parpadeado. Habían pasado de salir a vivir juntos en menos de un minuto.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo por realizar algunos deberes de esposa -repuso, convencido de que aquello sería demasiado para ella.

Tal y como esperaba, Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?

Seiya se echó a reír.

-No, no me refería a eso, pero si quieres añadir eso a tu lista de responsabilidades diarias, no tengo nada que objetar.

-Esto no saldrá bien -murmuró ella.

-Yo me refería a cosas que suelen hacer las mujeres por sus maridos. Cocinar de vez en cuando, arreglar la casa, escuchar mis problemas en el trabajo.

-¿Y qué me dices de los deberes de los esposos? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú para contribuir a este acuerdo?

-Yo haré lo que quieras.

-Una cerradura en la puerta de mi dormitorio -musitó ella-. Y un cuarto de baño propio.

-Eso será un problema -repuso él-. En mi casa sólo hay uno y medio.

Serena suspiró y le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-Supongo que puedo soportarlo. Podemos hacer turnos para el baño.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Tres meses -dijo ella-. Hasta el día de San Valentín. Y si no funciona, seguimos caminos separados.

-Tres meses -asintió él-. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir?

Serena le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho -dijo ella-. Quizá deberíamos escribir otro contrato.

Seiya sorprendido todavía por el giro de los acontecimientos, le retuvo la mano.

-Añadiremos una cláusula al viejo - comentó - ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte conmigo?

-¿Este fin de semana?

-Está bien -no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Te ayudo a instalarte y luego podemos salir a cenar. Conozco un restaurante magnífico en...

-El sábado tengo que trabajar; sería mejor el domingo.

-La dirección es el 2234 de Kinmoku. Te espero el domingo.

La joven asintió y se volvió para marcharse, pero él se negó a soltarle la mano.

-¿Serena?

Ella miró los dedos enlazados de ambos.

-¿Sí?

-Tú me has preguntado por qué; yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Por qué?

-Yo no tengo que darte mis razones -contestó ella-. Eso no entra en el trato - se soltó y echó a andar por el camino. Seiya la contempló hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció; se sentó en un banco del parque con la respiración formando nubes delante de su rostro.

Desde el comienzo había buscado sólo una cita y de pronto había acabado con una prometida. No sabía qué pensar, así que optó por no pensar en lo sucedido. Tendría tres meses para averiguar lo que sentía por ella... y lo que sentía ella por él.

**S&S**

El dormitorio de Serena estaba lleno de cajas. Miró el lado de armario donde guardaba la ropa de verano y pensó qué podía hacer con aquellas prendas.

-Las guardaré en un almacén -murmuró.

Mina tomaba un café sentada en el borde de la cama y la observaba.

-Estás loca. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? -levantó una mano-. Espera, no contestes. Yo sé lo que te ha dado. Un virus llamado Seiya Kou. ¡Y yo que pensaba que al fin te habías curado!

-Lo que me ha entrado es sentido común -repuso Serena. Tomó un montón de jeans bien doblados y los dejó en una caja vacía.

Había pasado dos noches dando vueltas en la cama, considerando sus alternativas, pero lo que al fin la forzó a decidirse fue una llamada del mecánico que le dijo que tenía que cambiar unas piezas de su coche de nueve años, reparación que ella no podía pagar, y menos si tenía que pagar a un abogado que la librara del ridículo contrato con Seiya.

-¿Sentido común? -gruñó Mina-. ¿Qué tiene de sensato irse a vivir con Seiya?

-No sólo me voy a vivir con él. Digamos que estoy comprometida con él.

Mina abrió mucho la boca.

-¿Comprometida?

Serena miró el montón de jerséis que tenía que empaquetar.

-Creía que podía obligarlo a renunciar a su estúpido contrato, pero las cosas no salieron como yo planeaba.

-Serena, no puedo creer que ese contrato sea vinculante. No puede obligarte a casarte con él.

-Esa no es la cuestión. Luchar con él me costará un dinero que no tengo. Además, esto me viene bien. Tendré un sitio para vivir mientras nos recuperamos y dentro de tres meses rompemos el contrato y no tendré que volver a pensar en Seiya Kou -miró a su amiga-. Sólo son tres meses, Mina. Nos esforzaremos con el negocio, haremos dinero suficiente para pasar el invierno y en marzo volveremos a empezar.

-Te dije que podías venir a vivir con Yaten y conmigo. El sofá es muy cómodo.

-No, no podía.

-¿Y con tus padres tampoco?

-Sería muy pesado ir y venir desde Osaka a la ciudad. Y no quiero hablarle a mi madre de nuestros problemas. Siempre ha querido que renuncie a mi negocio y busque un marido. Si se entera de que estamos a punto de quebrar, tendrá a todos los médicos solteros de Tokio haciendo cola en mi puerta.

-Tiene que haber otra solución.

-¿Qué alternativa tengo? Si me mudo con él, gano tiempo.

-Serena, éste no es un hombre con el que deberías vivir. Tú sabes cuánto te costó olvidarlo la otra vez. ¿Estás dispuesta a saltar de nuevo al fuego?

-Ahora soy una persona diferente. Lo veo como es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Un hombre guapo, sexy y triunfador? -Mina se llevó las manos a las mejillas con fingido horror-. ¡Oh! Comprendo que te vaya a repeler. ¡Qué pesadilla!

Serena sonrió.

-Sí, es sexy, pero nada a lo que no pueda resistirme.

-Nunca pudiste -dijo Mina-. Pero seamos sinceras, Serena. Seiya Kou siempre te hizo sentir como plato de segunda mesa. Él se dedicaba a conquistar a otras y tú esperabas las migajas que quisiera arrojarte.

Serena suspiró con suavidad. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, su instinto le decía que estar cerca de Seiya era peligroso, pero sentía la necesidad de probarse que no era la misma chica de seis años atrás, que ahora era una mujer y sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Los sentimientos fraternales que Seiya hubiera podido albergar por ella en el pasado ya no estaban allí. Se notaba en su modo de mirarla. Había algo más que amistad y ella quería saber qué era exactamente.

-Ya no soy aquella chica tonta -musitó.

-Y él no es el estudiante guapo que vive abajo. Imagínate esto. Te despiertas por la mañana, entras en el cuarto del baño y te lo encuentras saliendo de la ducha mojado y desnudo. O te levantas por la noche a por un vaso de agua y él está dormido en el sofá en calzoncillos con el pecho desnudo y brillando a la luz de la televisión. Sí, has madurado. Eres una mujer y él, un hombre. Y no me digas que no lo has imaginado desnudo y... excitado - Mina se llevó una mano al corazón y suspiró-. La cercanía puede destruir hasta las resoluciones más firmes.

-Pero yo tengo un plan -dijo Serena

-¿Cuál? ¿Llevar una venda en los ojos y un cinturón de castidad durante tres meses?

-No. Me entregaré a mi papel de esposa y le demostraré que soy la última persona con la que quiere casarse. Tal vez ni siquiera necesite abogado. Después de tres meses, estará más que contento de enseñarme la puerta.

Mina lanzó un gemido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Eso no funcionara. Te conozco y sé que serías una esposa excelente -se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y miró el techo-. Sabes cocinar y hornear y eres una buena decoradora. Hasta sabes hacer cortinas. No tengo dudas de que podrás preparar una cena para doce personas con sólo veinticuatro horas de aviso.

-¿Ves? Todo el tiempo que pasó mi madre entrenándome sirvió para algo -se burló Serena. Se subió a la cama y cruzó las piernas ante sí-. Sé cómo ser la esposa perfecta, pero también sé cómo ser una mala esposa, una esposa horrible y gruñona que no cocina ni limpia y que cree que el rosa chillón es el mejor color para la decoración de interiores.

-¿Qué? -Mina frunció el ceño, pero no tardó en comprender lo que tramaba su amiga-. ¡Oh! -se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa-. ¡Oh, eso sí que es un plan!

Serena sonrió.

-Lo sé. Es sencillo y brillante, ¿verdad?

-Hazlo desgraciado y no tendrá más remedio que prescindir de ti. No sabía que fueras tan retorcida.

-Cree que me conoce, pero no es cierto. Seré una prometida infernal, la mujer que le haga la vida imposible. ¿Quieres que apostemos sobre el tiempo que tarda en echarme?

Mina dejó de sonreír.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa -contestó-. Me preocupa que, cuando veas lo que es vivir con Seiya Kou, tú no quieras irte.

**S&S**

Seiya deambulaba delante de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Esperar a que llegara Serena se había convertido en una agonía. Para pasar el tiempo, había decidido limpiar la casa, pero la tarea no había servido para tranquilizarlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho unas semanas atrás que le ocurriría aquello, se habría reído en su cara. Vivir con una mujer alteraría necesariamente sus costumbres, sin tener en cuenta lo que implicaba aceptar estar con la misma persona día tras día.

Sin embargo, estaba deseando tener cerca a Serena. Recordaba sus conversaciones del pasado, lo divertido que era hablar con ella, cómo valoraba sus consejos sensatos. Además, podía ser divertido discutir con ella. En los últimos días había percibido asomos de mal genio y sabía que era una mujer terca y... apasionada.

Apasionada y muy hermosa. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. No se cansaba nunca de mirarla. Su belleza no era obra de la química y la cirugía, era una belleza sencilla, natural, de las que mejoraban con el paso del tiempo.

Seiya estaba delante de la puerta cuando sonó el timbre de seguridad. Artemis saltó desde el sofá de la sala, donde había estado durmiendo, y empezó a ladrar.

-Silencio -Seiya se secó las manos sudorosas en la camiseta y respiró hondo-. Y sé bueno con la señorita. No saltes sobre ella ni la chupes.

Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta. Lo natural habría sido que sintiera más temor. Después de todo, la suya era una casa de soltero, cómoda y funcional, y ella querría hacer cambios.

-Por el rosa no pasamos -le dijo al perro-. Si trae algo rosa a esta casa, yo elevo una protesta formal y tú lo destrozas a mordiscos.

La casa tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear: televisor de pantalla plana, una cadena de música de primera, una máquina de pesas y dos sillones de cuero. Y Seiya estaba dispuesto a añadir algunos toques femeninos... paños de cocina de colores, cortinas, algunos cojines...

-Que no se diga que no soy flexible - musitó.

Artemis estaba sentado delante de la puerta y golpeaba el suelo con la cola.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Seiya abrió la puerta frontal. Serena estaba en el umbral con una maceta en la mano. Seiya la tomó y se hizo a un lado.

-Entra -dijo.

Dejó la palmera en el suelo y miró a la joven, que a pesar de ir vestida con vaqueros y un suéter y llevar el pelo recogido con un pañuelo, estaba extraordinariamente hermosa. Era increíble que hubiera cambiado tanto y siguiera pareciendo al mismo tiempo la chica de diecinueve años que había conocido.

Serena vaciló un momento antes de entrar. Artemis se colocó ante ella, que lo miró nerviosa. Pero luego avanzó unos pasos y Seiya respiró aliviado.

-Te enseñaré esto -dijo-. Te presento a Artemis.

-Es grande -musitó ella-. Muy... grande.

-¿No te gustan los perros? ¿Nunca tuviste perro de pequeña?

-A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, decía que ensuciaban mucho. Yo tenía plantas -ella forzó un sonrisa y señaló la palmera-. Voy por el resto de mis cosas. Molly es sensible al frío y Hotaru está envuelta en plástico, pero seguro que sufre el efecto del shock.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Molly?

-¿No te acuerdas de ellas? Hotaru es una sedum morganíanum y Molly es una pellaea rotundifolia. Conocidas vulgarmente como cola de burro y helecho de botón.

Seiya le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Sigues poniendo nombre a tus plantas?

-Son las mismas plantas.

Serena salió por la puerta y Seiya la siguió y bajó corriendo los escalones hasta la calle.

-Te ayudaré. Levantar peso es responsabilidad del marido.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo llevar mis cosas?

-No. Sólo digo que será un placer hacerlo por ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que me creas incapaz de llevar unas plantas y algunas cajas pesadas.

Seiya sonrió y se colocó delante para cortarle la retirada. Ella chocó con él, que la sujetó por la cintura.

-Creo que eres muy capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas -por un instante pensó en besarla para romper la tensión, pero no quería espantarla antes de que se instalara en la casa. Tenía tres meses para conquistarla y podía ser paciente.

-Bien, vamos allá -murmuró ella.

Seiya asintió. Las plantas y las cajas estaban en la parte de atrás de una camioneta que llevaba el nombre de Moon Gardens y que Serena había aparcado en doble fila delante de la casa. Seiya la ayudó a llevar todo hasta el vestíbulo y, cuando terminaron, la dejó entrar en casa y él llevó la camioneta a su garaje.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Serena en la cocina regando una planta que parecía algo marchita.

-¿Se repondrá? -preguntó.

Serena se volvió a mirarlo con un sobresalto.

-Creo que sí. No es una buena época para mover plantas. Se acostumbran a un lugar y a veces se alteran cuando les cambias las condiciones de vida.

Seiya se colocó detrás de ella y miró la planta.

-¿Quién es ésa? -preguntó.

-Sabrina. ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

-¿De la universidad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Me la regalaste tú cuando te mecanografié un artículo para la revista de leyes. Es vieja, pero todavía está sana. Esta especie no es propensa a insectos o enfermedades y la he transplantado unas cuantas veces.

-¿Y por qué la llamaste Sabrina?

-Por Audrey Hepburn y Humphrey Bogart.

-Ah, sí, esa película -retrocedió para reprimir el impulso de besarla en el cuello-. Supongo que debería enseñarte esto.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

-De acuerdo.

Seiya salió por la puerta y ella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y él aprovechó la gira para tocarla una y otra vez, colocar la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella o tomarla por el codo al guiarla de habitación en habitación. Artemis los seguía, ansioso por conocer a aquella visitante.

-Compré la casa por los techos altos - explicó Seiya-. Y por los detalles arquitectónicos. Las escayolas del techo son originales y la chimenea de la sala también. Cuando compré la casa, estaban cubiertas por capas de pintura.

Serena asintió.

-Es hermosa. Pero la decoración es muy moderna.

-Sí, me gustan las líneas limpias. Acero inoxidable, cristal y cuero.

-Muy masculino -murmuró ella.

-Te enseñaré tu dormitorio -le tomó la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba-. Ya has visto la cocina y la salita de atrás. Arriba hay tres dormitorios y un baño. El tercer piso es un espacio grande sin terminar. Todavía no sé lo que haré con él.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, señaló la habitación más pequeña.

-Esa la uso como despacho. Y ésta es mi habitación -abrió una puerta y Serena vio una cama grande con una cómoda sencilla de estilo danés y un armario.

Seiya cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

-Y ésta es la tuya. No es gran cosa, pero seguro que tú tendrás objetos personales que la embellecerán.

Serena entró en la estancia y miró a su alrededor.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea - dijo-. Lo siento, pero me parece que debería irme.

Seiya la sujetó por los brazos para cortarle la huida.

-No tienes nada que temer de mí - musitó. Le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos-. Aquí estás segura. Te lo juro.

-Lo sé -susurró ella con expresión dudosa.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto -él se inclinó con la mirada clavada en sus labios. Su instinto le decía que no debía, vio la aprensión y la duda que expresaban sus ojos y supo que había cometido un error-. Perdona -murmuró. Voy a subir tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Seiya bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Abrió el grifo del agua fría en el fregadero y se frotó el rostro con las manos mojadas. Lanzó una maldición, tomó un paño de cocina y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera con los ojos cerrados y la cara mojada.

Unos segundos más tarde, Artemis entró en la cocina y se sentó al lado del fregadero.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó el hombre-. Lo sé, lo sé, es una chica. Pero es muy guapa, ¿no crees?

El perro echó la cabeza a un lado y levantó una oreja, como si no aprobara a la nueva invitada.

Seiya le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a ella- alejó el paño en la encimera y volvió al vestíbulo, donde levantó tres cajas para llevarlas al dormitorio.

Encontró a Serena sentada en la cama con Molly o Hotaru en las manos. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y Seiya dejó las cajas y se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Serena forzó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza.

-Nada.

-Vamos, dime qué ocurre.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

-Esto no parece un hogar.

La mujer decidida y segura de sí había desaparecido, sustituida por la chica que había conocido en la universidad, la chica que lloraba al final de las películas románticas, la chica entregada. Si tan desgraciada se sentía con aquel acuerdo, ¿por qué había accedido? Seiya tuvo la impresión de haberla obligado a hacer algo que no quería.

Se maldijo e intentó pensar en el modo de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

-Tendrás que arreglar eso -dijo-. Compra cortinas, cuadros o lo que quieras. Puedo conseguirte una televisión de pantalla plana si quieres para que veas películas antiguas aquí.

Serena sonrió y Seiya respiró aliviado.

-Creo que cambiaré la decoración - declaró ella.

-Hazlo. Qué rayos, puedes pintar la casa de rosa si quieres -él se levantó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Qué te parece si termino de subir tus cosas y salimos a cenar?

-¿Preparar la cena no entra en mis deberes de esposa?

-Sí. Y uno de mis deberes de marido es invitarte a cenar fuera. Me temo que en la cocina sólo hay crema de cacahuete, pan, leche y cerveza. Y no espero que cocines con eso.

-Tengo hambre.

Seiya sonrió y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que la primera noche sería dura, pero él haría lo posible por que estuviera cómoda. La invitaría a cenar, calmaría sus miedos y procuraría contenerse y no besarla cada vez que la mirara.

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! _

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No olviden leer **Sin T**i!_


	4. Capitulo 03

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 3, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa adaptación de Legally Mine, de Kate Hoffman. Y ya saben, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Serena y Seiya subieron los escalones delanteros, la casa estaba a oscuras. Seiya abrió la puerta, entró y desactivó la alarma. Artemis esperaba, sentado con paciencia cerca de allí. Miró a Serena con expresión alerta y ella dio un rodeo para evitarlo.

No sabía si podía fiarse de él. No había convivido nunca con animales y no las tenía todas consigo.

Seiya la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que colgó en el armario empotrado del vestíbulo.

-Olvidaba darte esto -dijo.

Serena levantó la vista y tomó vacilante la llave que él le ofrecía.

-¿Para qué es?

-La de la puerta. O mejor dicho, abre todas las puertas.

-Ah, bien -se metió la llave al bolsillo.

Había pensado que la convivencia con él sería difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para un periodo de adaptación. Pero le había sorprendido la facilidad con la que parecían haber reencontrado una pauta familiar, con ella escuchando con atención las cosas que él le contaba y Seiya logrando que se sintiera la mujer más fascinante del mundo. No era difícil entender por qué se había enamorado de él tantos años atrás y por qué le había costado tanto olvidarlo.

-Y la clave de seguridad es 2-2-3-3 - añadió él-. Cuando vayas a entrar o a salir, pulsas esos números y luego la tecla de instalación.

-Bien -murmuró ella. Se acercó a mirar el teclado de la alarma.

Seiya pasó la mano por encima de su hombro para señalar la tecla indicada y su brazo rozó el cuerpo de ella, y envió una corriente eléctrica a través de sus miembros. Serena contuvo el aliento y procuró calmar su pulso, pero fue inútil. La proximidad de él bastaba para poner a prueba su determinación. Ansiaba sentir sus manos en la piel, el calor de su hombro contra el de ella o el cosquilleo suave de su aliento en el pelo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Ha sido un día largo -susurró.

-Debes de estar cansada -musitó él al oído.

Serena se volvió despacio, pero él no se apartó, sino que la retuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Ella clavó la mirada en su pecho, temerosa de levantarla, temerosa de ver deseo en los ojos de él y no saber qué hacer.

Seiya seguramente asumiría que sería fácil seducirla. Y Serena se apartó de él con una maldición silenciosa. No podía sucumbir. Aquello era un arreglo temporal y, cuando se marchara de allí unos meses después, no podía hacerlo enamorada.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Nos veremos por la mañana -susurró él-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias por la cena.

-Ha sido divertido -repuso Seiya-. Había olvidado lo fácil que es hablar contigo.

Serena se ruborizó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyó en ella. Miró su reloj y le sorprendió ver que era casi medianoche. Mina y ella tenían que estar en un trabajo al amanecer. Aunque pudiera dormirse en el acto, tendría sólo cinco horas de sueño. Y no creía que le fuera a resultar fácil dormirse.

Se desnudó, se puso la bata y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Molly? -preguntó al helecho colocado al lado de la mesilla-. Quizá deberíamos ir a vivir con mis padres. El desplazamiento sería más fácil que esto.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro y miró al techo. Un rato después, se acercó a la puerta de puntillas y la abrió con cuidado. Escuchó conteniendo el aliento, pero los únicos ruidos que se oían eran fuera de la casa... el tráfico, una sirena, el ronroneo de la ciudad.

Seiya había dejado encendida la luz del baño y ella echó a andar por el pasillo.

Una ducha caliente la ayudaría a dormir. O quizá un baño de burbujas. Pero para llegar al cuarto de baño tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación de Seiya. Al ver que la puerta estaba entornada, vaciló, pero la curiosidad pudo más que los nervios y alargó el cuello para mirar dentro.

La luz del pasillo apenas iluminaba su cuerpo. Estaba tumbado en la cama con un brazo sobre la cabeza y el otro colgando a un lado. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la sábana, enrollada alrededor de la cintura, dejaba una pierna al descubierto. Serena sabía que estaba desnudo, y también que mirarlo no le hacía ningún bien.

¡Pero era tan hermoso y tan sexy! Se preguntó qué sucedería si entraba en su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama con él. ¿Su presencia lo sobresaltaría o la aceptaría como algo inevitable?

Tal vez debería cambiar sus planes. Podía pasar los tres próximos meses en la cama con Seiya y disfrutar de todos los placeres de la carne. Podía decir que era parte de sus deberes de prometida y futura esposa. El supermercado, sexo apasionado y orgasmos espectaculares.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y se apartó de la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esa noche no iba a ser fácil dormir.

**S&S**

-¿Qué olor es ése? Huele a podrido.

-Es la cena -repuso Serena. Se volvió a sonreír a Mina, que la seguía al interior de la cocina de Seiya. Artemis trotaba detrás de ellas y enseguida ocupó su lugar delante del frigorífico.

-Hígado con cebollas. Es parte de mi plan diabólico para invalidar ese estúpido contrato -se paró delante de la vitrocerámica y levantó la tapa de la sartén-. Delicioso.

Mina arrugó la nariz.

-¿Tu primera cena con Seiya y le das eso?

-Es hora de distinguir a los hombres de los muchachos, a los maridos de los mentirosos. Si de verdad quiere casarse conmigo, se comerá esto con una sonrisa. Si no lo hace, acabaré logrando romper ese contrato.

-¿Y si de verdad quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y si se come el hígado y pide repetir?

-No lo hará. Lo conozco y no es de los que se casan -Serena tapó de nuevo la sartén-. ¿Has encontrado un delantal?

Mina mostró la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes en cuántos sitios he tenido que preguntar? Ya no venden delantales. Este me lo ha prestado Nana Harper -sacó un delantal a cuadros de la bolsa y se lo tendió.

-Oh, tiene un volante. Es perfecto - dijo Serena, que se lo ató a la cintura.

-Te pareces a June Cleaver -murmuró su amiga-. Sólo te faltan las perlas.

-Tengo perlas, pero...

-¿No crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos? -preguntó Mina-. Es evidente que te gusta ese hombre y parece que tú le gustas a él. ¿Por qué no olvidas tus planes y ves qué ocurre?

-No puedo -aunque resultaba tentador, Serena sabía muy bien el poder que tenía Seiya sobre ella. Si admitía sentirse atraída por él, estaría perdida. Se enamoraría sin remedio y él se mostraría encantador, atento y maravilloso... hasta que apareciera una mujer más interesante y más hermosa.

Se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo.

-¿No comprendes lo que ocurre? Cree que soy la misma Serena Tsikino tímida y tonta de antes, la chica que se volvía loca por estar con él. Y eso no está mal, porque si me subestima, entonces llevo ventaja.

-Pero tú lo deseas todavía, ¿no?

Serena suspiró con frustración.

-No. No digas tonterías. Es...

-Lo deseas todavía -dijo Mina

-No puedo desearlo. Si ocurre algo, me hará sufrir. Me querrá una temporada, me tratará como si fuera la mujer más interesante y hermosa del mundo y un buen día se dará cuenta de que no lo soy y se marchará.

-A menos que quiera casarse contigo.

-No quiere -explicó Serena. Tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar pepino para la ensalada-. Quiere hacerse con el negocio familiar, su padre quiere verlo casado y él cree que, si puede demostrarle que está pensando en serio en comprometerse, su padre le dará lo que quiere. Pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que, a la primera señal de problemas, retrocederá. Sólo tengo que mostrarme dependiente o gruñona y decidirá que casarse conmigo sería más una condena de cárcel que una historia de amor de por vida.

-Pero tú no eres así -protestó Mina- Eres lista y divertida y cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte por esposa.

-¿Y qué me dices de Darién? He salido un montón de veces con él y nunca hemos pasado del beso en la mejilla.

-Darién es gay -insistió Mina.

Serena lanzó un gemido y enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Sí que lo es, ¿verdad? Yo esperaba que fuera simplemente muy sensible o tímido con las mujeres. No dejaba de decirme que quería un hombre que no pensara siempre en el sexo, pero él no piensa nunca... por lo menos conmigo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Darién?

-No creo que necesite hacer nada. Es gay.

-Sí que lo es -sonrió Mina-. ¿Y qué hay de Seiya?

-Oh, él no es gay y estoy segura de que piensa en el sexo a todas horas. No sé si puede mirar a una mujer y no pensar en sexo. Excepto quizá cuando me mira a mí.

Mina se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había ante el mostrador de granito.

-¿Y qué sientes tú cuando lo miras a él?

-Cuando sonríe, siento cosquillas en el estómago. Y anoche me contó un chiste tonto y de pronto no podía respirar. Y luego lo vi desnudo en la cama y...

-¿Qué? -gritó Mina.

-Anoche me levanté y... me asomé a su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la cama y creo que estaba desnudo.

-¿Estaba desnudo o no lo estaba?

-Lo estaba de cintura para arriba y del muslo para abajo. No sé lo que había debajo de la sábana.

-Pero querías averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -Serena soltó una risita-. No. La única vez que me besó casi me desmayé. Si lo viera desnudo, seguro que me daría un ataque.

-Hace seis años de ese beso -murmuró Mina-. ¿No crees que es hora de revivir la experiencia? ¿Por qué recrear un recuerdo viejo cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?

-No puedo besarlo.

Mina apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

-¿Por qué? Dale un beso en los labios y espera a ver qué hace él. Si todo esto es pura actuación, no te devolverá el beso. Y si no lo es, tendremos algo nuevo y emocionante de lo que hablar.

Serena se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-No creo que ni June Cleaver ni mi madre aprobaran un comportamiento tan directo.

Mina levantó los ojos al techo.

-Me rindo. No voy a intentar comprender esta relación de locos que tienes con Seiya Pero quiero que sepas que, si esto te sale bien, seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Y si no, te prestaré mi hombro para llorar -se levantó y tomó las llaves de la camioneta-. Pero ahora tengo que ir a recoger esas luces de camino a casa. ¿Cómo vas a ir a trabajar mañana?

-Si te llevas la camioneta, tendrás que recogerme. Ven temprano para que pueda...

-¿Evitar compartir el baño con Seiya?

-No, para que podamos pasar por la oficina antes de ir al trabajo.

-No podrás evitarlo eternamente.

-Estoy decidida a hacerlo siempre que pueda, sobre todo cuando tengo la cara hinchada de sueño y el pelo revuelto. Tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes?

Mina enarcó las cejas.

-Yo diría que te interesaría estar tan fea como sea posible. ¿No quieres espantarlo?

-Vete a buscar las luces -dijo Serena, sabedora de que, si seguía hablando con Mina, acabaría por confesar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, que eran más intensos de lo que quería admitir.

Volvió al hígado que seguía en el fuego. Cuando levantó la tapa, el olor se extendió de nuevo por la estancia y sintió náuseas. Odiaba el hígado, pero valdría la pena sacrificarse con tal de ver la cara de Seiya cuando empezara a cortarlo.

Sintió un empujoncito en la pierna y miró a Artemis, que se había sentado al lado de la vitrocerámica.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

El animal movió la cola y ladró con suavidad. Serena sacó un trozo pequeño de la sartén y lo colocó en un plato en el suelo. El perro lo olió y la miró como si lo hubiera insultado. Se alejó para instalarse delante de la puerta.

-Bueno, si el perro no lo come, supongo que ya está hecho.

**S&S**

Seiya abrió la puerta de atrás y se quitó el abrigo al tiempo que entraba. Se oía música suave y Artemis corrió a su encuentro y frotó el hocico en la mano de su amo, que se inclinó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-Hola, viejo. ¿Qué has hecho todo el día?

Se enderezó y vio a Serena en la cocina. Le bastó con verla para olvidar todos los problemas del día. Tenía una velada entera por delante y comprendió de pronto una de las mayores ventajas del matrimonio: un lugar cómodo y feliz al que acudir al final del día.

-Bombón, estoy en casa -gritó.

Serena dio un salto de sorpresa y giró hacia él. Se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Me has asustado.

Seiya dejó el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá de la sala y se acercó a ella. Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón corto caqui y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y su cintura. Resistió el impulso de abrazarla, quitarle el estúpido delantal y besarla con fuerza.

-Has hecho la cena -olfateó el aire-. ¿A qué huele?

-A hígado con cebolla.

Seiya reprimió un respingo y forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Hígado con cebolla? ¿Vamos a cenar hígado?

Serena asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sí. Ahora que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, me encargaré de que comas como es debido. Se acabó la cerveza con una bolsa de patatas fritas. Y el helado tiene demasiada grasa y colesterol. Y las pizzas congeladas están llenas de sal. Ya tienes treinta años y debes empezar a cuidarte la presión arterial -tomó dos platos y unos cubiertos y entró en el comedor.

-Haces que me sienta viejo -dijo él, que se apoyó en la encimera.

-Eres viejo -Serena volvió a la cocina-. Vas a ser un hombre casado y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te casas.

Seiya no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ocurría cuando un hombre se casaba. Y menos si tenía que ver con comer entrañas.

-¿Y qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Los michelines. Personalmente no me molestan, pero no pienso tolerar barriga. Seiya se tocó el estómago.

-Voy al gimnasio.

-Claro que sí, pero ahora que estamos juntos, no vas a tener tiempo para el gimnasio.

-¿No?

-No -ella movió la cabeza-. Las parejas tienen que pasar tiempo juntas. Tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación, aprender a conocernos mutuamente como nadie más nos conoce. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestra relación. Tenemos que crecer como pareja. Dicen que el matrimonio son dos personas que se hacen una. Y si vamos a ser uno, tenemos que empezar a pensar como uno. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Curioso. El día anterior Serena parecía a punto de salir corriendo y ahora hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera inevitable. Aquello tenía que formar parte de algún juego. Seiya sintió una punzada de miedo. O quizá se había entusiasmado con la idea de casarse.  
-Supongo que sí -repuso.

La joven levantó la sartén, tomó un paño de cocina y se dirigió al comedor.

-La cena está servida.

Seiya la siguió de mala gana. Cuando se sentó, ella había sacado ya la silla de la mesa y había servido un buen trozo de hígado en su plato.

-¿Qué te parece la cena? -Serena le pasó una cacerola-. Tenemos remolacha hervida y hay ensalada aliñada con zumo de limón y de postre galletas integrales.

Seiya miró el plato de ella y vio que sólo se había servido lechuga y remolacha.

-¿Tú no vas a comer hígado? -preguntó.

-No, sólo tomaré verdura. Yo también tengo que cuidar mi figura. Luego es difícil perder los kilos que ganas en el embarazo.

Seiya se atragantó con el trozo de hígado que comía en ese momento. Bebió agua para pasarlo. ¿Embarazo? ¡Caray! Ella sabía muy bien qué teclas pulsar, pero no iba a permitir que lo viera sufrir.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto -declaró. Y vio que se ruborizaba.

Cuando al fin consiguió tragar el hígado, comprendió por qué se consideraba una comida sana. Después de un mordisco, no apetecía comer nada más. Nunca había probado nada tan asqueroso, pero sabía que Serena se había esforzado mucho para que su primera cena fuera especial. ¿O quizá no?

La botella de vino le ayudó bastante a pasar la comida, y cuando terminó el hígado, sentía ya los efectos del vino. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó el estómago.

-Muy bueno -dijo-. Muy nutritivo. Ya me siento mejor con todo ese hierro. Me siento como Superman. Creo que puedo saltar edificios altos de un... bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

-Queda más.

Seiya movió la cabeza.

-No. Guárdalo y me lo llevaré mañana para comer.

-Si tanto te gusta, podemos hacer noches de hígado.

Seiya tomó un trago de vino.

-¿Noches de hígado?

-Sí. A veces los matrimonios comen ciertas cosas en ciertas noches. El viernes es noche de pizza, el jueves de ensalada, el domingo de sándwiches. Podemos hacer los lunes noche de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ya? -preguntó él-. Porque me gustaría probar más delicias culinarias tuyas antes de centrarnos en una. Y por cierto, yo cocino bien. Creo que algunas parejas se reparten los días de cocinar.

-¡Oh, no! Creo que cocinar es mi deber -insistió ella con un entusiasmo sospechoso.

Seiya no sabía mucho de matrimonios, pero sabía que cualquier esposa que trabajara fuera aceptaría encantada la posibilidad de compartir el trabajo del hogar. O se burlaba de él o había admitido a una loca en su casa. Y Seiya estaba seguro de que Serena tenía motivos ocultos para actuar como una esposa entusiasta, sólo le faltaba saber cuáles eran.

Extendió el brazo a través de la mesa y le tomó la mano.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar -dijo.

Serena se levantó con rapidez y soltó la mano.

-Tengo que recoger.

-Te ayudaré.

-¡No! -se detuvo un momento-. Lo haré yo. Tú termina el postre.

Se llevó los platos con rapidez. Seiya tenía que admitir que le había gustado mirarla a través de la mesa. Solía comer en el mostrador de la cocina, normalmente algo ya preparado pasado por el microondas. Y era agradable tenerla en la casa y oírla moverse por la cocina.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? -preguntó.

-No, estoy bien.

-Tengo que decirte que...

Un grito resonó por la casa antes de que tuviera ocasión de advertirle del peligro del triturador de basura. Seiya corrió a la cocina y vio a Serena de pie ante el fregadero con la cara y la blusa manchadas de papilla marrón.

-¡Ha explotado! -gimió ella con el hígado líquido escurriéndose por sus manos y su nariz.

Seiya reprimió una carcajada y tomó un paño de cocina.

-Olvidé avisarte -dijo. La volvió hacia sí y le limpió las mejillas con gentileza-. Cuando lo conectas, sale volando esa cosa de goma. Hay que sujetarla.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó ella, sacudiéndose el hígado de las manos.

-No seas tan niña -se burló Seiya-. Acabamos de comernos ese asco.

-Mi blusa está destrozada.

-Te compraré otra -Seiya le pasó el paño por el pelo y no pudo aguantar más la risa-. Esto huele tan mal como sabe.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo creía que te gustaba.

Seiya miró sus hermosos rasgos. Había cambiado mucho con los años, pero a veces veía todavía a la chica que había sido.

Le pasó el paño por los labios y a continuación, sin pensarlo, bajó la cabeza y recorrió el mismo camino con la boca; su intención había sido parar allí, limitar la caricia a una muestra de afecto, pero el besó lanzó una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo y Serena lanzó un gemido, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y volvió a besarla.

Esperó a que ella respondiera, a que se abriera a él, le diera alguna señal de lo que sentía; ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él y Seiya supo que besarla no había sido un error.

Le recorrió los labios con la lengua, incitándola a rendirse, aprovechando la ocasión para explorar el calor más allá de sus labios. De la garganta de ella salió un suspiro y él le puso una mano en el pelo y la obligó a responder a su lengua con la de ella.

Había besado a muchas mujeres, pero no podía recordar una sensación como aquélla. Quería poseerla completamente, apartar todo lo que había entre ellos excepto la realidad del deseo. Le dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda en el frigorífico para apretar su cuerpo al de ella hasta que no pudieran saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Y aunque su mente hervía de sensaciones y su cuerpo, de pasión, Seiya sabía que por el momento no iría más allá de ese beso, que esa comunicación silenciosa donde parecían contarse sus pensamientos más secretos terminaría en unos segundos más.

Las manos de ella empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa y él lanzó un gemido y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos. Si empezaban con la ropa, no sabía si podría parar, así que le abrazó la cintura y sujetó las manos de ella a su espalda.

Siempre se había lanzado de cabeza a una seducción, ansioso por buscar satisfacción inmediata. Tal vez ése había sido siempre su problema, centrarse en los placeres físicos y nada más. Con Serena quería más y por primera vez en su vida creía que podía encontrarlo.

Por el momento, bastaba con el beso, que era un anticipo de lo que podían compartir en el futuro. Se apartó y la miró, atónito por la increíble belleza de su rostro. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Por qué no me dejas limpiar la cocina mientras terminas de recoger? -murmuró él con un último beso suave.

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

-Siento esta suciedad -dijo.

Seiya le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-No es problema. Estás muy guapa con hígado en el pelo.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cocina. Seiya respiró hondo y se apoyó en la encimera. Serena se había escondido toda la noche detrás de aquella fachada extraña de la compañera perfecta y luego había pasado en un instante de esposa a amante ansiosa. Cuando estaba con ella, tenía la sensación de aventurarse en territorio desconocido. No se parecía a ninguna mujer de las que había conocido.

Movió la cabeza y empezó a limpiar la papilla marrón de la encimera y del suelo. La vida prometía ser mucho más interesante con ella en la casa.

* * *

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No olviden leer Sin Ti!_


	5. Capitulo 04

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 4, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa adaptación de Legally Mine, de Kate Hoffman. Y ya saben, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Serena saltó de la camioneta al suelo.

-Te veo mañana por la mañana - dijo-. Ven temprano, tengo que llevar dinero al taller antes de ir al trabajo. Tienen mi coche retenido y, cuanto más tiempo pasa allí, más averías le encuentran.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú la camioneta? -preguntó Mina

-Porque si te hago venir hasta aquí a recogerme y luego tenemos que ir a Jubban por las herramientas, tengo que salir de casa a las seis y puedo evitar desayunar con Seiya.

-¿Ya lo estás evitando? ¿Significa eso que tu plan no marcha bien?

-Le encanta todo lo que hago -repuso Serena con frustración-. Hace dos noches preparé una cazuela de pescado horrible y anoche hamburguesas de tofu espantosas, pero él siempre sonríe y me felicita por la comida. O tiene un estómago de acero o me sigue la corriente.

-O es un hombre amable que no quiere herir tus sentimientos. ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

Serena sonrió.

-Esta noche toca risotto mal cocido que sabrá como la pasta para el papel pintado. Creo que es hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan. La decoración. Estoy pensando en un tema magenta mezclado con muchos lazos y fruncidos. Una mezcla de casa de muñecas victoriana y burdel francés. Cuando acabe con su casa, él acabará conmigo para siempre.

-Y eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Serena asintió.

-Sí -murmuró.

Pensó en el beso que habían compartido unas noches atrás, cerró la puerta de la camioneta y dijo adiós a Mina con la mano.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada y miró la calle con árboles a los lados.

Después de cuatro noches en casa de Seiya, empezaba a estar agotada. Era muy cansado esforzarse por no bajar la guardia, por mantener las distancias y resistirse a sus encantos.

Suspiró con suavidad. Tenía que admitir que Seiya no se había mostrado ansioso por repetir la experiencia del beso, y no por falta de ocasiones. Era indudable que no había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se frotó los brazos a través del abrigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir mirándolo todas las noches a través de la mesa, imaginándolo luego dormido en su cama mientras ella yacía despierta? No había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo la presión del deseo.

-Puede que sea hora de buscarse un abogado -murmuró. Si encontraba el modo de anular el contrato, no tendría que preocuparse de los próximos tres meses, podría marcharse en cuanto el acuerdo le resultara imposible de cumplir, lo que podía ser muy pronto si él decidía volver a besarla...

-O quizá no -susurró.

Había otra opción. Habían acordado pasar tres meses juntos; podía olvidar su cautela y vivir una aventura apasionada con él. Entregarse a una experiencia que tal vez no tuviera nunca con otro hombre. Y luego alejarse sin remordimientos y con muchos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces sentada aquí fuera?

La joven se volvió y vio salir a Seiya por la puerta. Bajó y se sentó a su lado, rozándola con el hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -preguntó.

-No mucho. Acaba de dejarme Mina

-¿Ha sido un día duro?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Mucha limpieza de otoño -estiró los brazos ante sí-. Siempre me entristece ver que llega el invierno. En todas las demás estaciones del año hay algo que esperar. En primavera hay que planificar y plantar, en verano ver crecer las cosas y en otoño alcanzan su madurez. Y luego se congela y se acaba todo durante seis meses.

-Te estaba esperando -dijo Seiya

Se movió al escalón superior, colocó la espalda de ella entre sus piernas y le frotó los hombros con gentileza. Serena cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido.

-¿Serena?

-¿Sí?

-Creo que he cometido un error.

-No, así está bien -murmuró ella-. Un poco a la izquierda. Ahí, justo ahí.

-Ha llamado tu madre.

La joven se puso tensa y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Mi madre? -se levantó de un salto-. ¿Por qué...? No sabe que estoy... -bajó los escalones hasta la acera.

-Es culpa mía -admitió él; bajó también hasta quedar frente a ella y le pasó las manos por los brazos-. Supongo que desviarías el teléfono de tu casa al mío y, cuando me ha preguntado quién era, se lo he dicho.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he dicho que era Seiya Kou, tu prometido -repuso él-. No sabía qué les habías contado a tus padres.

Serena gimió y volvió a sentarse en los escalones, con las manos en las sienes. Ya tenía bastantes problemas para manejar aquella situación sin tener que lidiar además con su madre. Ikuko Tsukino era inmisericorde en lo referente a los temas amorosos de su hija. En la graduación del instituto, se había mostrado tan desesperada por que Serena tuviera una cita, que había llegado a pagar a un chico para que la invitara.

-Y está dentro -añadió Seiya

-¿Le has dicho dónde vivías? -gritó Serena

-Bombón, es tu madre. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo?

Serena lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-No me llames "bombón". Y no se te ocurra aliarte con mi madre. Está esperando que me case desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Sueña con planear una boda a lo grande; tiene álbumes llenos de vestidos de novia, tartas y flores. Se ha suscrito a tres revistas de novias distintas desde que entré en el instituto y todos los años reserva el salón de baile de su club de campo para la segunda semana de junio. Está obsesionada.

-Hablas como si hubiera desatado las furias del infierno -dijo Seiya

Serena se puso en pie y subió hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Comparado con Ikuko Tsukino, Belcebú es la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que la empujara.

-¡Querida! -su madre salió por ella vestida con su traje rosa favorito de Chanel y sus perlas y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Oh, Serena! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando he tenido que conocer a tu prometido por teléfono.

-No es mi prometido, mamá.

-¿No lo soy? -preguntó Seiya

-No digas tonterías -comentó Ikuko-. Claro que lo es -pasó un brazo por la cintura de Seiya y estrechó a los dos en un abrazo grupal-. Vamos a entrar a hablar de la boda.

Los miró a los dos y se emocionó de pronto.

-Lo siento -musitó-. ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! Mi niñita ha encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. Es como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad -tomó las manos de los dos y tiró de ellos hacia la casa.

Serena miró a Seiya y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa no exenta de miedo.

-Tenemos unos minutos para hablar antes de que llegue Setsuna Meiou - dijo Ikiko. Los condujo a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá-. Quiero que me cuenten todos los detalles. ¿En qué trabajas, Seiya? ¿De dónde es tu familia? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Y por qué no lleva mi hija anillo de compromiso?

Seiya rió con suavidad.

-Me temo que aún no lo hemos comprado.

Serena se sentó en una butaca cerca del sofá y Seiya permaneció de pie a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Mamá, ¿quién es Setsuna Meiou?

-Esta casa es encantadora -musitó Ikuko-. Con mucho espacio -miró a su hija-. Aquí hay sitio de sobra para niños -se llevó una mano a los labios como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Serena se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-¿Quién es Setsuna Meiou? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Es una mujer que planea bodas. En cuanto me he enterado de la noticia, la he llamado y ha dicho que vendría a hablar con nosotros. Llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has dicho que venga aquí?

-Es bueno estar organizada, querida. Nos ayudará con los detalles. Quiero que tu día especial sea perfecto, ¿tú no? -tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-. Serás una novia guapísima, ¿verdad que sí, Seiya? Oh, creo que voy a llorar otra vez. Seiya, pásame un pañuelo, ¿quieres? Nunca llevo uno cuando lo necesito.

Serena miró con temor la expresión extasiada de su madre y la sonrisa divertida de Seiya. Aquello no iba según lo planeado. La llegada de su madre había añadido una complicación imprevista. Indicó la cocina con la cabeza.

-Mamá, si nos disculpas, quiero hablar un momento con mi prometido.

Tomó a Seiya del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué? -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué no le dices algo?

-¿Qué? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es difícil hablar. Siempre que me mira, se echa a llorar. ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Parece empeñada en los planes de boda.

-Dile que se marche y se lleve a la planificadora de bodas con ella. Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá debamos escucharla. Tengo entendido que planear una boda puede ser agotador. Y tú trabajas muchas horas.

Serena soltó un respingo y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No voy a empezar a planear nuestra boda. Aún no llevamos una semana juntos y mucho menos tres meses. Y no he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo, esto es sólo un ensayo de compromiso, ni siquiera es aún un compromiso.

Seiya la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres considerar la posibilidad de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar? -preguntó.

Serena abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Tú sí?

-Yo quiero darle una oportunidad - repuso él.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Creía que tú también. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Habla con ella. Y procura evitar que llore.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Serena dio un salto. Seiya le tomó una mano y la llevó a su pecho. La joven percibía los latidos de su corazón bajo los dedos y cerró los ojos. Cada día parecía que se debilitaban un poco más sus defensas, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si tal vez podrían crear algo especial juntos.

Seiya le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Bajó la cabeza despacio y le dio un beso tan cálido y dulce, que ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo. Suspiró con suavidad y él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la besó con pasión.

-¡Oh! ¿Ha visto eso?

Serena se apartó rápidamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos. Ikuko y otra mujer sonreían encantadas en la entrada de la cocina.

-Lo siento -murmuró Serena

-¿Verdad que son una pareja muy atractiva? -preguntó Ikuko-. Mis nietos van a ser muy guapos. Vengan. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de la boda.

Su madre abordaba siempre todos sus proyectos con un entusiasmo sin límites; ya fuera la creación de su rosaleda o su determinación de aprender a jugar al golf, no se rendía nunca hasta que lograba la perfección. Y en cierto sentido, Serena tenía la sensación de que podía hacer realidad uno de sus sueños. Disfrutaría eligiendo las flores más apropiadas y el vestido perfecto, las invitaciones y la comida, y se sumergiría de lleno en la magia de la boda perfecta.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que no habría boda? Serena abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir la verdad, decidida a cortar a por lo sano. Pero Seiya se le adelantó.

-Señora Tsukino...

-Ikuko -insistió la mujer-. O "madre", si lo prefieres -apretó los labios para combatir otro ataque emotivo-. Puedes llamarme "madre".

-Ikuko está bien -dijo Seiya-. Si no le importa, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro momento. Serena acaba de llegar del trabajo y ha tenido un día duro. ¿Por qué no nos llamamos mañana y fijamos una reunión? -se acercó a la mujer, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió hacia la puerta-. Veo que esto va a requerir mucha energía y Serena tiene que estar descansada, ¿no le parece?

-Por supuesto -musitó Ikuko con tono de disculpa-. ¿Pero no podríamos empezar por unos detalles sencillos? ¿Cuáles son tus flores predilectas, cariño?

-Sus flores predilectas son las rosas escarlata -contestó Seiya

-¿Y los vestidos de las damas de honor? -preguntó la planificadora de bodas-. Tenemos que decidir algo en ese sentido. ¿Y el pastel?

-Serena querrá vestidos sencillos pero elegantes, sin muchos adornos. Y su tarta favorita llevaría chocolate, aunque también le gusta con plátano -se volvió a mirarla-. ¿Verdad?

La joven asintió, sorprendida de que se acordara.

-Sí -murmuró-. Quiero un pastel de plátano.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, habría querido retirar sus palabras. ¿Pastel de plátano? Ella no quería una boda.

-Entonces decidido -declaró Seiya-. Plátano. Y por encima ese...

-... queso cremoso -dijeron los dos a la vez. Y Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Y los colores? -preguntó la organizadora.

Serena miró a Seiya, retándolo a contestar y adivinar su color predilecto

-Creo que Jane está muy guapa con los tonos más pálidos de rosa -dijo él-. Tiene un suéter así que me gusta y ese color resalta sus ojos y su piel y va muy bien con su cabello rubio.

La joven recordó el suéter rosa que llevaba el día que se encontraron en la calle. Era su suéter favorito y su color favorito. Una sonrisa entreabrió sus labios y una oleada de afecto calentó su corazón. Seiya conocía su color predilecto y prácticamente había dicho que era guapa.

Por el momento era suficiente para hacerle dudar de su plan de esposa diabólica.

**S&S**

-Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí -musitó Seiya

Serena apretó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al segundo piso de Bloomingdale's. Odiaba ir de compras y aquel viaje iba a ser una tortura, pero había que hacerlo

-Lista de bodas -musitó.

Seiya tenía que derrumbarse antes o después y la lista de bodas había hecho tambalearse a más de una pareja.

Los planes de boda habían empezado con fuerza desde la visita de su madre. Ikuko llamaba todos los días aunque, para alivio de su hija, había decidido que necesitaban un año por lo menos para planear el gran acontecimiento, lo que les daba tiempo de darle la mala noticia antes de que nadie gastara mucho dinero.

-Creía que no querías casarte conmigo -musitó Seiya

Serena lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

-Es sólo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Mirará nuestra lista y nos dará su consejo sobre lo que falta. Podrá opinar sobre porcelana francesa, copas de cristal y tenedores de postre.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que nosotros les decimos que nos vamos a casar y ellos nos dicen lo que necesitamos?

-No, nosotros les decimos lo que queremos de regalo de boda -explicó Serena-. Lo elegimos todo y, cuando alguien quiere comprarnos un regalo, viene aquí y mira la lista que hemos hecho.

-Bien -repuso él-. Eso me gusta. ¿Así no acabamos con diez tostadoras y una lámpara espantosa?

-No acabaremos con nada -le recordó ella-. Esto es sólo un ensayo, porque no he decidido casarme contigo.

-Todavía -añadió él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí-. Pero te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? Vamos bombón, puedes admitirlo. Soy un gran tipo y no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?

Serena pensó que no sabía hasta qué punto acertaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Cada día le costaba más trabajo convencerse de que no era el hombre más perfecto del mundo... hasta que se recordaba que todas sus novias habían pensado lo mismo antes de que las dejara confusas y con el corazón roto.

-Eres un gran tipo -admitió-. Y no soy inmune a tus encantos.

-Y todavía no he sacado mis mejores armas.

Serena se preguntó qué querría decir con eso. Juntos recorrieron los departamentos de porcelana y de cristal. Había tanto donde elegir, que a Serena le dolía la cabeza sólo con pensar en ello.

-Empecemos por algo fácil -sugirió-. Sábanas y toallas.

Seiya la siguió al departamento de ropa del hogar. Serena lo miró por encima del hombro y vio que fruncía el ceño ante las largas hileras de toallas de baño de distintos colores. Eligió una rosa brillante y se la mostró.

-Esta -dijo.

Él la miró con aire dudoso.

-Para ti puede, pero yo no pienso envolverme en esa cosa cuando salga de la ducha -tomó una toalla azul marino-. Yo quiero ésta. Por lo menos con este color sí me puedo mirar al espejo.

Serena intentó no imaginárselo desnudo envuelto en una toalla. Tragó saliva y pensó si allí tendrían toallas transparentes.

-Tenemos que elegir sólo una -dijo-. El matrimonio es eso. Pensar como uno. Hay que aprender a ceder.

-Sí, claro, ¿y tengo que aceptar toallas rosa chillón?

-Son color sandía, no rosa chillón. Y si estuvieras seguro de tu masculinidad, no te preocuparía tanto qué toalla usas.

Seiya abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tiró de ella hacia la zona de las cortinas de ducha. Cuando quedaron ocultos del resto de los clientes, la besó con fuerza y jugueteó con la lengua en sus labios hasta que ella devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Serena creyó que se detendría allí, pero él separó la chaqueta de ella y deslizó las manos bajo el suéter. Cuando sintió sus manos frías en la piel, respiró con fuerza y se apretó más contra él. Sabía que había gente cerca, pero no podía detenerse. El peligro de que los descubrieran contribuía a excitarla aún más.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a su espalda, recorriendo cada milímetro de ella con sus manos. Un anhelo delicioso se instaló en el vientre de ella, que gimió con suavidad y le sacó la camisa del pantalón. Buscó el vientre plano de él con las manos y las bajó hasta rozar su miembro, caliente y duro bajo los jeans.

Seiya le mordisqueó el cuello y le besó la oreja.

-No creo que tengamos que cuestionar mi masculinidad -susurró.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que la miraba sonriente. Se apartó con un gruñido de frustración y ordenó rápidamente su ropa.

-No eres tan encantador -dijo-. Y elegiremos toallas rosas.

-Sandía -le recordó él.

Ella le tiró la toalla a la cabeza.

-Vamos a pasar a las sábanas -dijo.

-Buena idea -musitó él-. Pasemos a la cama.

-Que puedas convertir una lista de bodas en un juego sexual no significa que tengas muchos encantos -musitó ella.

Seiya le tomó una mano y la obligó a detenerse.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Vamos Serena, no soy tonto. Me quieres volver loco con tus horribles comidas y tu terrible gusto para que rompa contigo.

-¿Mis horribles comidas? -preguntó ella. Buscó una excusa, una explicación alternativa, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Olvidas que cenábamos a menudo juntos en la universidad -dijo él en voz baja-. Y eras una cocinera excelente. Y no recuerdo que el rosa chillón fuera tu color favorito.

Le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió con malicia.

-Olvidémonos de las sábanas -dijo-. Tengo una idea mucho mejor -tiró de ella hacia los ascensores-. Hay que comprar algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que las sábanas?

-Ya lo verás.

Esperaron a que se abriera la puerta y Seiya pulsó el botón del primer piso. Cuando salieron, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la sección de los anillos de diamantes.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Tú querías un diamante grande. Elige uno.

Serena dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. Elige uno. El anillo que quieras es tuyo.

-Yo no voy a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Seiya, enarcando las cejas-. Estamos eligiendo sábanas y toallas sin motivo, pero el anillo sí entraba en el trato, ¿recuerdas? -saludó con la cabeza al dependiente que había detrás del mostrador y señaló unos anillos expuestos sobre terciopelo-. Queremos verlos.

-No, no queremos -replicó Serena. Una cosa era elegir toallas y otra aquello. Pedir un anillo grande había sido sólo la primera idea de su plan de boicotear el ensayo; jamás había tenido intención de obligarlo a comprarlo-. Vámonos.

-No, quiero que elijas uno -insistió él-. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil. A todas las mujeres les gustan los diamantes.

-Yo no soy todas las mujeres.

Seiya sonrió

-No, no lo eres. Eso lo sé.

-Pero si lo fuera -siguió ella-, elegiría éste -señaló un diamante enorme montado en platino-. Y si has terminado de hacerte el tonto, vamos arriba a elegir sábanas.

Se volvió hacia los ascensores, pero Seiya se quedó atrás a hablar con el dependiente. Poco después, la alcanzó y le pasó el brazo en torno a la cintura.

-No vamos a elegir sábanas rosas chillón- dijo-. Me niego.

Serena sonrió para sí.

-Eso no parece una postura muy flexible.

-No tengo por qué ceder hasta que estemos casados -musitó él-. Hasta entonces no habrá nada rosa en mi casa, ni más hamburguesas de tofu.

**S&S**

Seiya abrió la cajita de terciopelo y miró el anillo de diamantes. Hacía dos días que lo llevaba encima, sin decidirse a dárselo a Serena. Seguramente no había sido la mejor compra, teniendo en cuenta que al fin habían salido a la luz los verdaderos motivos de ella. Su juego había terminado y sólo quedaba la realidad de su situación.

Cada vez que se besaban, Seiya se sumía en un mar de confusión. Lo que había empezado como una sencilla amistad, se había complicado de pronto; el deseo se había mezclado con el sentimiento hasta que ya no sabía lo que quería en realidad.

¿Y qué quería Serena? Cuando la besaba, no tenía la impresión de besar a una mujer empeñada en destruir su tenue relación, sino a una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del despacho y levantó el diamante a la luz. La intimidad entre ellos crecía, los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos. La noche anterior, uno de esos besos había llevado a una sesión erótica en el sofá.

Había decidido no presionarla, pero no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Los dos eran adultos normales con necesidades normales.

Una llamada a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio a su padre en el umbral.

-Anoche tuve una llamada -dijo.

Seiya cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Estás esperando que adivine de quién era? -preguntó.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No -repuso Seiya-, pero sospecho que me lo vas a decir.

-Me llamó tu futura suegra, quería invitar a la familia en Acción de Gracias. Al principio pensé que sería una loca, pero cuando me dijo que mi hijo, Seiya Kou, estaba comprometido con su hija, Serena Tsukino, me vi obligado a pensar que quizá debía ser la verdad. ¿Estás comprometido?

Seiya no sabía qué contestar. Legalmente, podía afirmar que Serena y él tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio, pero hasta que ella le prometiera amor eterno, prefería pensar que estaban "temporalmente unidos" y no comprometidos del todo, aunque tampoco tenía por qué contar toda la verdad.

-Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

-Quería que te tomaras tu vida en serio. ¿Vas en serio con lo de ese matrimonio?

-Sí -en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Seiya comprendió que era verdad. Iba en serio con Serena, no era una mentira para aplacar a su padre. Empezaba a creer que había encontrado a la mujer ideal años atrás y le había llevado todo ese tiempo volver a encontrarla.

-¿Y no vas a dejar a ésta como a todas las demás?

-No puedo prometerte que no haya momentos difíciles, pero tú tenías razón. Es hora de que empiece a tomarme la vida en serio.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es esa chica?

-Se llama Serena Tsukino y nos conocimos en la universidad. Ella empezó tres años después que yo, pero vivía en el apartamento encima del mío.

-¿Qué clase de chica es?

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? -preguntó Seiya, malhumorado-. ¿Y qué más da? Tú querías que me casara y me voy a casar. Con quién me case no es asunto tuyo.

Su padre lanzó una maldición.

-Yo quiero que te cases con una mujer a la que ames. Quiero que seas feliz,

-Y lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí.

-No vamos a entrar ahora en eso - dijo Taiki Kou-. ¿Quieres que acepte la invitación, sí o no?

-No lo sé -Seiya se levantó y se acercó al sofá, donde tomó el abrigo que había dejado antes allí-. No sé lo que vamos a hacer ese día. Hablaré con mi prometida y te lo diré.

Salió del despacho, resistiendo el impulso de provocar una pelea con su padre y quemar sus frustraciones con la persona responsable de aquella locura. De camino a su coche, intentó averiguar por qué estaba tan enfadado. ¿Por las exigencias de su padre, su manipulación y sus ridículas expectativas? ¿O era que no quería recordar lo que había devuelto a Serena a su vida?

Unas semanas antes, todo parecía muy sencillo. Usaría el contrato para reintroducir a Serena en su vida y probarle a su padre que podía encontrar una chica con la que casarse, aunque no se casara con ella. Pero sus sentimientos crecientes por Serena no tenían nada de sencillo, eran confusos e intensos, y completamente inesperados.

De camino a su casa intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. Le gustaba saber que encontraría a alguien en su casa, y ahora que la cocina de Serena había mejorado considerablemente, él había empezado a salir una hora antes del despacho para estar allí cuando ella llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando entró en el garaje, encontró la camioneta de ella ya allí. Salió del coche silbando y entró en la casa. Artemis salió a recibirlo con un ladrido suave. Seiya se inclinó a rascarle las orejas y vio algo en su hocico.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Has vuelto a escarbar en el barro?

Se incorporó y cruzó la cocina hacia la sala de estar, con el perro trotando detrás.

¿Serena? -la planta baja de la casa estaba en silencio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se acercó al dormitorio de ella-. ¿Serena?

-Márchate -dijo ella.

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Seiya llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió despacio. Miró la escena que tenía ante sí.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado aquí?

* * *

_Las cosas entre Serena y Seiya se ponen cada vez mejor, sera que habra si boda despues de todo? _

_Pero que habra pasado en la habitación de Serena? mmm... lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo! _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o lo que quieran. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! _

_XOXO  
Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Sin Ti!**_


	6. Capitulo 05

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! De verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al saber que les está gustando esta maravillosa historia!_

_Y bueno, por aquí ya les traigo el capitulo 5, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa adaptación de Legally Mine, de Kate Hoffman. Y ya saben, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi!_

_NOTA: Este capítulo contiene un lemon._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Serena se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con impaciencia y se puso en pie.

-No es nada. Esta mañana olvidé cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y Artemis ha entrado aquí. Parece que le gustan las plantas tanto como a mí.

Cuando ella llegó a casa un rato atrás, se encontró con una escena de una película de terror... por lo menos para ella. Sus plantas yacían en el suelo, arrancadas con violencia de las macetas, con las raíces al descubierto y tierra por todas partes. Al principio intentó salvarlas, recogiendo la tierra con las manos, pero luego la emoción pudo con ella y se sentó a llorar en el suelo.

-Las ha mordido todas excepto a Hotaru -Serena se inclinó y tomó el tallo de la planta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Tenía esta planta desde los once años.

Seiya se la quitó de la mano.

-¿No se puede hacer nada? -preguntó.

-Sí, puedo replantarlas o tomar esquejes y esperar a que echen raíces.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Serena se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó.

-No lo sé -y era verdad. Sabía que cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ignorar sus sentimientos por Seiya, que se había comido sus cenas horribles y tolerado su gusto cuestionable decorativo, que había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a vencer sus malos humores. La conocía mejor que ningún otro hombre del mundo y aun así no podía permitirse amarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo y dejó caer las manos a los costados. Seiya se arrodilló delante de ella y le miró la cara con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

-Lo siento, no sabía que Artemis haría algo así, yo nunca he tenido plantas. Le gusta escarbar fuera y quizá tenía que haber supuesto que lo haría.

Serena le miró la boca y sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que la besara de nuevo. Todo parecía siempre mucho mejor cuando estaba en sus brazos. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se agarró las manos.

-Tenía que hacer cerrado la puerta.

-Dime lo que debo hacer -musitó él.

Le acarició las pantorrillas con gentileza y Serena cerró los ojos e intentó recordar su determinación y erigir las barreras que la habían protegido de sus deseos.

-No tienes que hacer nada -contestó con voz débil.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime lo que quieres que haga.

Ella gimió interiormente, sabedora de que su respuesta no tendría nada que ver con las plantas. ¿Por qué lo combatía tanto? Por una vez en su vida tenía ocasión de conocer la auténtica pasión, de estar con un hombre que encarnaba su fantasía sexual por excelencia. Y no podía decidirse a hacer el primer movimiento, a poner sus necesidades y deseos por encima del código de conducta estricto que le había inculcado su madre. Quería que volviera a besarla y no parara en mucho rato. Y tampoco le importaría que acabaran arrancándose la ropa y haciendo el amor.

-¿Serena?

Ella parpadeó y se sorprendió mirando fijamente la boca de él.

-¿Qué?

Seiya se enderezó y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos -tiró de ella por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio-. Tienes que alejarte de ahí -se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama-. Ahora dime lo que puedo hacer para salvar tus plantas.

-Pue... puedes ponerlas en agua - murmuró ella-. O envolverlas en toallas de papel mojadas. Yo traeré tierra para replantarlas.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas y te relajas mientras me ocupo de eso? Puedo traerte tierra del jardín del vecino.

-No es la tierra que necesito.

-¿Hay más de un tipo de tierra? -preguntó él.

Serena asintió.

-La del jardín tiene muchos microbios y enfermedades de hongos. Y no transpira bien y…

Seiya le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Nada de tierra del jardín -dijo-. Vuelvo enseguida.

De pronto, se sentía cansada, como si el deseo y la indecisión hubieran agotado sus últimas reservas de energía. Se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué había firmado aquel contrato? Porque esperaba que un día él volviera a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura, agitando el contrato en la mano y declarándole amor eterno. Y aunque la fantasía parecía ahora una tontería, una parte de su corazón aún quería que fuera verdad, quería el final de cuento de hadas.

Cerró los ojos para apartar aquella idea ridícula de su mente. Había hecho un plan encaminado a proteger su corazón de los encantos de Seiya, pero cuando lo hizo, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil cumplirlo.

-Si esto sigue así, tendrán que ingresarme en una institución mental antes de los tres meses -susurró.

Oyó a Seiya moverse por el pasillo y pensó levantarse a ayudarlo, pero su cama era muy cómoda y todavía no estaba preparada para verlo y fingir que no sentía nada. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, esforzándose por reconstruir las barreras que usaba para protegerse.

-He limpiado ese desastre.

La voz de él era suave y tan cercana, que sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la mejilla. Serena abrió los ojos despacio y lo descubrió arrodillado al lado de la cama.

-Aunque algunas heridas son graves, creo que sobrevivirán todos los pacientes. Los he devuelto a las macetas y les he echado agua; están en la bañera, con la puerta del baño cerrada. También le he echado un buen sermón a Artemis y ha prometido no volver a cenarse tus plantas.

Serena sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias.

Seiya estiró el brazo y le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Eso está mejor. No me gusta verte llorar. Sé que amas tus plantas y si alguna...

-No lloraba por eso -murmuró ella-. Sólo son plantas.

El hombre frunció el ceño y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

Serena respiró con fuerza, dividida entre el deseo de decir la verdad y el de guardar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Acabó optando por la verdad

-Me he esforzado mucho para que no me gustes.

Seiya sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo he notado. ¿Y cómo te va en ese sentido?

-No muy bien -admitió ella, con ojos otra vez llenos de lágrimas-. No esperaba que fueras tan bueno conmigo.

-No es difícil ser bueno contigo -la besó en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del momento sin vacilar; pero terminó demasiado pronto.

Seiya apoyó su frente en la de ella, que sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. ¿Cómo era posible que un beso de él provocara más pasión que una seducción completa de otro hombre? Controlaba ya su corazón y ahora asumía también el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, invitándola a perderse en otro beso más.

-¿Ahora estás bien? -preguntó él.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Seiya.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza. Tardó un momento en hablar.

-Bésame otra vez

Seiya pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero obedeció en el acto. Serena reprimió un gemido y se abrazó a su cuello

Él se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado y ella supo que era eso lo que quería y lo que necesitaba. No podía pensar en remordimientos ni en nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro. El presente estaba tumbado a su lado y quería disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Seiya le besó los ojos, la nariz y la barbilla e introdujo los dedos en su pelo. Serena se regodeó en el tumulto de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y cada vez que él volvía a su boca lo besaba más profundamente en un acto mudo de ofrecimiento.

Se arqueó en dirección a sus manos, que empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo. Se sacó la blusa de los vaqueros y Seiya de inmediato deslizó sus manos en el interior de la prenda y la arrastró encima de él.

Su contacto con la piel de ella era eléctrico y le calentaba la sangre. Serena le acarició el pecho y llevó las manos a su corbata. Tiró de la seda, pero no pudo desatar el nudo y Seiya la colocó de espaldas y se puso de rodillas a su lado.

Sus ojos azules examinaban el rostro de ella. Se quitó la corbata y Serena buscó la camisa y empezó a abrirle los botones. Él la ayudo a retirar la prenda y un segundo después volvía a tumbarse encima de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo atravesando la delgada blusa femenina.

Serena lo había visto casi desnudo la primera noche, cuando se asomó a su dormitorio, pero mirarlo a distancia no se podía comparar a tocarlo. Piel suave, músculos duros... todo aquello era suyo para explorar y valorar. Fue depositando besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho y él se estremeció cuando le rozó el pezón. Seiya deslizó las manos en el pelo de ella y la besó con pasión renovada.

Su lengua entraba y salía de la boca de ella en un preludio seductor de lo que podían compartir juntos. Serena no quería que quedaran dudas en cuanto a sus deseos. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de él y la desabrochó, consciente de que su acción sólo podía interpretarse de un modo: quería que le hiciera el amor. Abrió el botón y tiró de la cremallera, pero Seiya le sujetó la mano y se apartó.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, sobresaltada por su expresión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos vidriosos de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres? -susurró contra el cuello de ella.

-Quiero... hacer el amor.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, deseó retirarlo. No porque hubiera cambiado de idea, sino porque no lo había dicho bien. ¿Lo suyo sería hacer el amor o satisfacer una necesidad física? Suspiró para sí. ¿Había alguna diferencia? Si la había, quizá debería salir de su cama y de su vida en aquel mismo instante.

-Quiero sexo -corrigió.

-¿Estás segura? -murmuró él.

Serena se levantó de la cama y permaneció de pie al lado. Se sacó la blusa por la cabeza, sin desabrocharla y buscó el botón de los pantalones con dedos temblorosos, pero él la detuvo y se colocó de pie a su lado. La abrazó sin decir nada y bajó las manos por su piel desnuda...

Fueron desnudándose mutuamente atrapados en un beso interminable, con Serena volviéndose más osada con cada prenda de ropa que apartaban. Contuvo el aliento cuando él le bajó los jeans por las piernas y la ayudó a salir de ellos. Bajó las manos por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que habría podido soñar, de miembros largos y músculos finos, pura simetría masculina. Pero sus manos eran perfectas, de dedos largos e impacientes por acariciar.

Levantó las manos de él hasta el cierre entre sus pechos. Seiya desabrochó el sujetador con lentitud y trazó con los dedos un sendero por la piel de ella, rodeando los pezones erguidos antes de apartarse. Serena se sentía mareada de deseo y con el cuerpo cosquilleante de anticipación. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar cómo seguían los labios de él el camino que habían recorrido antes los dedos.

Empezó a impacientarse. Un calor húmedo se había establecido entre sus piernas y el anhelo crecía con cada caricia. Encontró la cinturilla del calzoncillo de él y bajó la mano hasta el pene erecto. Seiya dio un respingo, terminó de desnudarlos rápidamente a los dos y volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Encontró el punto húmedo del deseo de ella y empezó a acariciarlo. Serena se retorcía debajo de él, atónita por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre, pero sabía que esa vez estaba a punto. Cuando él deslizó un dedo en su interior, ella gritó:

-Por favor -y se arqueó contra su mano.

Todos los pensamientos y todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban centrados en la caricia de él. Era a la vez su amante y su torturador, la empujaba en dirección al clímax y luego la apartaba, obligándola a pedirle más. Cuando al fin le dio el preservativo, ella estaba frenética por sentirlo dentro. Ella se lo puso con rapidez y tiró de él encima de ella.

Pero Seiya dio la vuelta y la colocó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Serena se movió despacio a lo largo de su erección, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. Seiya la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y resistiendo claramente su orgasmo para esperarla.

Y de pronto tomó las riendas y fue él el que empezó a moverse, primero con movimientos superficiales y luego más profundos, enterrándose en ella hasta el fondo. Serena se acopló a su ritmo y, cuando él deslizó los dedos entre sus cuerpos y volvió a tocarla, gritó con fuerza.

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y la dejó sin aliento. Tembló alrededor de él, que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Un instante después, se unió a ella en el clímax murmurando su nombre.

Yacieron juntos largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Y luego él encontró su boca y gimió suavemente contra sus labios. Serena suspiró y sonrió, saciada y convencida de que nunca sentiría con otro hombre lo que sentía con él.

-Eres muy hermosa -murmuró él; le apartó el pelo de la frente-. ¿Cómo es que estás en la cama conmigo y no con al¬gún otro tipo con suerte?

-Firmé un contrato hace seis años - dijo ella.

A él se le borró la sonrisa.

-¿Ése es el único motivo?

-Estoy aquí porque no hay ningún otro sitio donde quiera estar -dijo ella; lo besó en los labios-. Te deseaba tanto como tú a mí. Y el contrato no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Seiya, complacido con su respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, con el trasero de ella bien apoyado en su regazo. Le pasó las manos con gentileza por los brazos y los muslos, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que no se iba a marchar.

Serena cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus caricias, consciente de que, si seguía con ellas, volvería a desearlo. En realidad lo había deseado siempre, desde que lo conociera.

Y ahora se había rendido, cambiado su alma por una noche de pasión. Y allí, abrazada a él, no conseguía lamentar su decisión. Al fin había encontrado lo que le faltaba en la vida, un deseo que la inundaba por completo. Y aunque no tuvieran nada más que eso, sería suficiente, le bastaba con saber que una noche especial había amado a Seiya Kou y él la había amado a su vez.

**S&S**

Seiya abrió los ojos despacio a la luz de la mañana que entraba por los huecos de las cortinas de su cuarto. Suspiró con suavidad y comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Tendió la mano al otro lado de la cama y le sorprendió encontrarlo vacío y frío.

Se tumbó boca abajo y sonrió adormilado. Tal vez a ella le apeteciera largarse a escondidas, pero no siempre sería así. Después de lo que habían compartido, sabía que habría un momento, quizá en un futuro muy cercano, en el que preferiría dormir y despertar en sus brazos.

Acercó la almohada a su cara y respiró hondo. El aroma de ella hizo acudir los recuerdos a su mente. Siempre se había considerado un experto en los deseos de las mujeres, pero Serena era distinta. A veces se mostraba distante y otras le arrancaba la camisa y lo tocaba de modo provocativo.

Su reacción ante ella lo había pillado por sorpresa, aunque sabía que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido. Con Serena había sentido algo diferente, una conexión que hacía que su pasión fuera aún más intensa. No era virgen, desde luego, pero nunca una noche le había parecido tan nueva y tan excitante como con ella.

-¡Oh, diablos! -exclamó.

Se colocó de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con el brazo. Lo que había empezado como un simple contrato entre amigos había dado paso a una madeja tan complicada que era imposible desliarla, una madeja formada por los sentimientos de ambos, los motivos que los juntaban y los secretos que podían separarlos.

Serena no lo amaba y eso le dolía. Por primera vez en su vida, quería que una mujer se enamorara locamente, que lo mirara como si fuera el único hombre del universo. Pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, leía en ella duda y aprensión.

Maldijo su decisión de utilizar el contrato contra ella. Quizá, si se hubiera esforzado por conquistarla de otro modo, ella podría haber aceptado una cita y, cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo apropiado, habrían decidido irse a vivir juntos. El matrimonio hubiera sido la consecuencia natural de todo ello.

-Matrimonio -musitó.

Unos meses atrás, esa palabra le había dado miedo y, sin embargo, ahora le gustaba la idea. Se imaginaba casado con Serena, construyendo una vida con ella. Los sentimientos que crecían en su interior eran lo bastante fuertes como para ahogar sus dudas sobre un compromiso de por vida. Suspiró. Por primera vez desde el ultimátum de su padre, pensaba que podía tener razón. Tomarse la vida en serio podía ser algo bueno.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podía ser tan temprano? Se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del día anterior. Mientras se vestía, vio la ropa de Serena esparcida por el suelo. Se detuvo a recoger el tanga de encaje, lo guardó en el puño y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos días -dijo Ikuko, animosa, en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

Seiya, que esperaba encontrarse con Serena, la miró sorprendido.

-Hola. Serena se ha ido ya a trabajar.

La expresión de la mujer se hizo más seria.

-Me está evitando -declaró-. La presiono demasiado -sonrió con aire de disculpa-. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo.

Seiya cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la tanga de Serena en la mano. Lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de atrás y siguió a la mujer a la cocina, donde Ikuko empezó a preparar café en el acto.

-Está muy ocupada en el trabajo.

-¿Sabes si piensa seguir trabajando cuando se casen?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-No hemos hablado de eso.

-El matrimonio requiere una gran cantidad de tiempo y de compromiso. Mi marido y yo estamos juntos sólo por un motivo, hemos trabajado mucho nuestra relación. No me interpretes mal, el matrimonio es algo maravilloso. Es como un jardín, lleno de flores hermosas y aromas seductores pero tiene sus estaciones, sus épocas buenas y malas. Y a veces la maleza y los mosquitos lo cubren todo y ya no puedes ver la belleza. Hay que cuidar el jardín, hijo. Arrancar la maleza y fumigar contra los mosquitos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo?

Seiya frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí.

-No quiero que me interpretes mal. Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien juntos, es sólo que a ella le ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a este punto de su vida.

-Sólo tiene veinticinco años -repuso él-. No es una solterona.

-Gracias a ti -Ikuko le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Le has hecho olvidar a aquel chico horrible de su pasado.

-¿Qué chico?

-No lo sé. En algún momento de sus dos primeros años en la Universidad de Tokio se enamoró, pero nunca lo trajo a casa y lo llevo muy en secreto. Creo que debió ser un amor no correspondido.

-¿Ella le habló de ese chico? -preguntó Seiya

Ikuko se ruborizó.

-No, lo leí en su diario. En Navidad lo dejó un día fuera y le eché un vistazo. Ya sé que soy una mala madre, pero me preocupaba verla tan distante y ensimismada. Creía que podía estar tomando drogas.

-¿Y qué averiguó? -preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

-Siempre lo llamaba por sus iniciales, P.C. Pero seguro que no tienes nada que temer. Eso fue hace años y probablemente se habrá olvidado de él.

Pensar en Serena locamente enamorada de otro hombre le produjo un golpe de celos que Seiya no se molestó en ignorar.

-Tiene razón. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a casarse conmigo si siguiera pensando en otro hombre? -se puso en pie-. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Esta mañana hay una reunión y...

Ikuko levantó una mano.

-No digas más. Yo tengo una cita con la organizadora de bodas, vamos a elegir invitaciones, pero quiero pedirte algo antes de irme -lo miró con seriedad-. Me gustaría que usaras tu influencia con Serena para que participe más activamente en los planes de su boda.

-Lo intentaré.

Seiya la acompañó a la puerta. Cuando la cerró detrás de ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había estado inseguro de los sentimientos de Serena desde el comienzo, pero ahora conocía el motivo. Había perdido al hombre que amaba y ahora se había visto obligada a recurrir a él como segunda opción.

Él había vivido debajo de ella en aquella época y ni siquiera había sabido que saliera con alguien; claro que entonces estaba tan ocupado con su vida social, que no tenía tiempo de interesarse por la de Serena. Aun así, ¿cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan importante como que ella se enamorara?

Lanzó una maldición y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Artemis dormía profundamente delante del armario y Seiya dobló con cuidado la ropa de Serena y la colocó al final de la cama; luego recogió su chaqueta y pantalones y vació los bolsillos.

Cerró los dedos en torno a la cajita de terciopelo. Seguramente sería una pérdida de dinero, teniendo en cuenta lo improbable que era aún todo; pero había elegido el optimismo sobre el sentido común y creía que al fin había encontrado una mujer a la que valía la pena amar.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso el anillo en el extremo del dedo índice. El diamante refulgía y parecía burlarse de su estupidez. Quizá lo mejor fuera dárselo a Serena, y descubrir qué sentía exactamente. Después de lo de la noche pasada, tenía que creer que había esperanza para ellos. ¿O había sido todo sexo y nada de amor?

Suspiró. Se había pasado la vida persiguiendo sexo sin ataduras y huyendo del amor y el compromiso. Y ahora que al fin daba un paso para iniciar una relación de verdad, le preocupaba que a la mujer en cuestión sólo le interesara su cuerpo.

Devolvió el anillo a la caja y la dejó en la mesilla de noche. Tendría que vivir el presente y, cuando llegara el momento apropiado, le daría el anillo. Pero antes procuraría estar seguro de que lo fuera a aceptar.

**S&S**

Cuando Serena llegó del trabajo, la casa estaba en silencio. Artemis apenas levantó la cabeza de su lugar en el sofá. La joven deseaba estar un rato a solas antes de ver a Seiya, pues no sabía bien cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos después de la noche pasada.

Había dormido muy poco, prefiriendo contemplar a Seiya a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con una situación así? Y sus fantasías siempre habían estado llenas de romanticismo, palabras elocuentes y gestos galantes, pero en la realidad había sido todo pasión... lujuria desinhibida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había rendido por entero y dejado que un hombre la llevar a lugares a los que había tenido miedo de ir en el pasado. La mera idea de lo que habían hecho bastaba para ruborizarla. El modo en que se habían tocado y besado... No se habían dicho palabras bonitas ni declaraciones, pero habían compartido una conexión que no se podía negar.

De camino a su cuarto, se sacó el suéter por la cabeza. El día había sido agotador, sobre todo por la falta de sueño. Fue a mirar el reloj, pero no lo llevaba en la muñeca. Se lo había quitado la noche anterior en el cuarto de Seiya y había olvidado ponérselo esa mañana. Calculaba que tendría una hora o así hasta que él volviera.

-Una siesta o un baño -murmuró.

Optó por la siesta. Se quedó en ropa interior y apartó la sábana, pero cuando iba a meterse, decidió recuperar el reloj y la ropa que había dejado en el cuarto de Seiya.

Cruzó el pasillo. La cama estaba como la habían dejado, con la ropa revuelta. Imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior cruzaron por su mente. Subió a la cama con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar sus pensamientos, llenando su mente de recuerdos: la sensación de la piel de él bajo los dedos, el sonido de su voz, el olor de su pelo, húmedo en la nuca. Se colocó boca abajo con un gemido y tendió la mano para buscar su reloj en la mesilla, pero sus dedos tropezaron con una cajita.

La tomó y se incorporó sobre los codos. La abrió con curiosidad y dio un respingo. En el terciopelo negro había un diamante enorme montado en platino, el mismo anillo que ella había señalado en Bloomingdale's. Cerró la caja y volvió a dejarla en la mesilla, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un segundo vistazo.

El anillo era exquisito. Aunque lo había elegido en un capricho, tenía que admitir que era el anillo más hermoso del mundo. ¿Pensaría dárselo Seiya? De no ser así, no tendría sentido que lo hubiera comprado. ¿Y qué diría ella si se lo ofrecía? Se lo colocó en el dedo. Definitivamente, no era una joya que pasara desapercibida.

-Sí, estamos comprometidos -dijo a una persona invisible-. Y éste es mi prometido -extendió la mano ante ella y suspiró.

Aun suponiendo que se lo ofreciera, no podría aceptarlo. Lo guardó en la caja y la devolvió a la mesilla. Seiya había dejado claro que, de no ser por las presiones de su padre, no habría pensado en el matrimonio. Para él era un buen negocio conseguir la compañía de su padre a cambio de una esposa, pero Serena quería ser algo más que el medio para conseguir un fin. Quería ser el premio que vale la pena ganar, no un ascenso laboral.

No podía confiar en que la amara y no podía permitirse amarlo.

-¿Por qué, entonces, seguir con esto?-murmuró al salir de la cama-. Márchate ya, antes de que sea tarde.

Fue a su cuarto, se puso los vaqueros y un jersey y bajó a la planta baja. Había llevado consigo tierra y decidió replantar sus plantas. Cuando estaba limpiando la cocina después de terminar, oyó abrirse la puerta de atrás y Artemis se incorporó y salió a recibir a Seiya. Serena se quedó un momento sin habla al verlo. Aunque iba completamente vestido, con traje y corbata, ella sólo veía al hombre con el que había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

-Hola -murmuró.

Seiya le sonrió.

-Hola -se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-. Esta mañana te he echado de menos.

-Tenía que madrugar -mintió ella-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Largo. Desde que he llegado al despacho, sólo he podido pensar en volver a casa.

-¿Y eso por qué? -pregunto Serena. Sacó una botella de vino del frigorífico.

Seiya le masajeó los hombros con gentileza y le besó el cuello.

-¿Y tienes que preguntarlo?

Serena cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de su caricia. Sabía que, si se volvía, él estaría allí, dispuesto a darle otro beso apa¬sionado que sólo podía conducir al dormitorio y a una repetición del encuentro de la noche anterior. Pero ya se había rendido una vez al deseo y no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -se apartó unos pasos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él.

Serena se sirvió un vaso de vino y tomó un trago largo.

-Sí. Estaba pensando en...

-¿Nosotros?

-No, las fiestas. No hay mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría tomarme unos días de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Y quizá también en Navidad.

-Unas vacaciones estarían muy bien - dijo Seiya-. Podemos ir a algún lugar cálido. ¿Adónde te apetece ir? Hawai puede ser magnífico en esta época del año.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir sola. Creía que te gustaría tener algo de tiempo para ti.

-Serena -dijo él-. Si quisiera estar solo, no te habría pedido que te mudaras aquí. Creo que, si quieres irte de vacaciones, deberíamos ir juntos, después de las fiestas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Era sólo una idea. Se me ha ocurrido que, si me iba de la ciudad, no tendría que lidiar con mi madre. Ahora que cree que estamos prometidos, querrá celebrar estas fechas a lo grande. Y tengo miedo de que intente darnos una fiesta.

Seiya suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire distraído.

-Esperaba que invitáramos aquí a tu familia y la mía en Acción de Gracias - dijo-. Así tendrían ocasión de conocerse.

Serena lo miró de soslayo y soltó una carcajada.

-Supongo que es una broma.

-No.

-¿Tienes idea del trabajo que lleva preparar una comida así? Días de planificación, de compras y de cocinar. No sale de la cocina ya preparada y lista para servirse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte -dijo él-. Sólo creo que sería bueno reunir a nuestras familias y el día de Acción de Gracias me parece la oportunidad perfecta. Y no será para tanto. Tus padres, el mío, mi hermana, su marido y sus tres hijos... Contigo y conmigo, seremos sólo diez personas.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?

-Y si no quieres cocinar, podemos traer la comida hecha.

-No puedes comprar hecha la comida de Acción de Gracias. No está bien.

-¿No puedes? -preguntó Seiya. Apartó la vista.

Serena lo miró largo rato y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó.

-Tu madre llamó a mi padre para invitar a nuestra familia a su casa, pero mi padre quería que fuéramos todos a la suya y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder, así que yo he invitado a tu familia y a la mía a venir aquí, a nuestra casa.

Serena soltó un gemido.

-No, no, no, no. No puedes hacer eso. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando invitaste a mi madre y a la organizadora de bodas.

-Yo no la invité, se invitó sola. Vamos, Serena. Todo esto forma parte del conocerse mejor, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ver cómo lidiamos con situaciones de presión y estas fechas lo son.

-Estoy segura de que tendremos estrés suficiente la próxima hora, mientras discutimos por qué los prometidos o los maridos o los amigos invitan a diez personas a comer en la casa de los dos sin comentarlo antes con el otro.

-¿Es imprescindible que tengamos una discusión? ¿No puedes simplemente gritarme un poco y luego nos besamos y hacemos las paces?

-No intentes seducirme, amiguito -le advirtió ella-. No dará resultado.

-Anoche sí funcionó -Seiya la abrazó por la cintura-. Adelante. Grítame. Estoy preparado.

Serena suspiró. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar combatir aquello? Estaba perdida antes de empezar. Sólo tenía que tocarla y su enfado se evaporaba. Su única defensa era mantener las distancias, alejarse de sus manos y sus labios.

-Si vamos a hacer aquí la comida de Acción de Gracias, tengo mucho trabajo - dijo . No tienes cazuelas, sartenes, vajilla, cristalería ni manteles y servilletas. Ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor decente. ¿Dónde vamos a dar de comer a toda esa gente?

-Podemos hacer un bufé.

Serena imaginó a diez personas de pie en la cocina con platos y tenedores de plástico y se echó a reír. Si quería probarle a Seiya lo malísima esposa que sería, tenía la oportunidad perfecta el día de Acción de Gracias.

¿Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él? ¿O en el fondo de su corazón creía todavía que era, y sería siempre, el hombre perfecto para ella?


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capítulo 6**

Seiya terminó de introducir el último tornillo y colgó la barra de cortinas encima de la ventana. Retrocedió un paso y la miró con aire crítico. Estaba un poco torcida, pero, cuando Serena hiciera lo que quiera que pensara hacer con ella, no se notaría.

Sujetó el taladrador como si fuera una pistola y sonrió.

-Estoy hecho todo un manitas.

En la última semana, Serena se había convertido en una mujer obsesionada, que pasaba los días de compras y las tardes convirtiendo la casa en un hogar cálido y acogedor. Había renunciado al rosa e introducido colores que reflejaban su amor por el aire libre.

A Seiya le gustaba la nueva decoración, sencilla y cómoda. Había añadido cojines suaves a los sofás de cuero de la sala, comprado lámparas y sustituido la pequeña mesa cuadrada de él por una mesa de comedor gigantesca.

Pero lo mejor de todo eran las noches. De algún modo, tenía que eliminar toda la tensión que acumulaba durante el día, y lo hacía en la cama con él, atrapados los dos en un río de pasión tal, que cada vez se volvía más desinhibida.

Sin embargo, Serena no había eliminado todavía todas sus reservas. Todas las noches empezaban en camas separadas hasta que uno u otro cedía y se presentaba en silencio en el cuarto del otro. A veces dormían en la cama de él y a veces en la suya, pero, para satisfacción de Seiya, ella despertaba siempre en sus brazos.

Miró su reloj, dejó el taladrador en la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Serena seguía donde la había dejado una hora atrás, trabajando en el pequeño jardín entre la acera y la casa. Bajó los escalones y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a plantar? -preguntó.

-Bulbos de invierno para animar un poco el día de Acción de Gracias -repuso ella-. Y también voy a plantar ya jacintos, que florecerán en primavera.

Seiya miró un momento los bulbos. Iba a plantar flores para la primavera, aunque no sabía si entonces estaría allí. Le hubiera gustado tomar eso como una señal esperanzadora, pero sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Los sentimientos de ella parecían cambiar dependiendo de que saliera el sol o se pusiera.

Durante el día, apenas reconocía que fueran amantes y Seiya sentía la necesidad casi patológica de tocarla y besarla. Tenían pasión, pero quería algo más. Quería saber que los sentimientos que crecían en su interior tenían reciprocidad también en ella.

-Empieza a hacer frío dijo-. He encendido la chimenea. ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte mientras preparo la cena? -le levantó y le tendió la mano.

Serena se dejó levantar y recogió los útiles de jardinería, que Seiya se apresuró a quitarle de las manos.

-Tengo que recoger las copas de vino y pasar por la tienda a encargar el pavo - dijo ella-. Y necesito repasar las recetas para hacer la lista de la compra y...

Seiya la abrazó con un gemido y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó cuando se apartó.

-¿Besarte?

-No, todo este trabajo.

-Quiero que el día de Acción de Gracias resulte agradable -repuso ella-. Si vas a hacer algo, es mejor hacerlo bien - sonrió-. ¡Vaya! Me estoy convirtiendo en mi madre, ¿verdad?

Seiya cerró los ojos y le besó la frente.

-En absoluto -repuso-. Y a mí no tienes que probarme nada, sé lo que sientes. Si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo, pasarías ese día en otra parte -le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. ¿Recuerdas las cenas que me preparabas en la universidad? Siempre me encantaba ir a tu apartamento.

-Porque nunca tenías comida en el tuyo -contestó ella-. Si no te daba yo de comer, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

-No siempre iba por la comida. Tu apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor y allí me sentía cómodo -le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella-. Aunque la comida era buena, casi siempre iba porque quería estar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

Seiya se llevó la mano femenina a los labios y besó las yemas de los dedos una por una.

-Ya entonces eras buena cocinera, pero eras aún mejor amiga. Y no sé si me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo importante que era eso para mí.

Serena miró sus dedos.

-Deberíamos entrar -murmuró-. Empieza a hacer frío.

-De acuerdo -asintió él-. Tengo que empezar con la cena. Estaba pensando en filetes de hígado.

Serena soltó una carcajada y entró con él en la cocina.

-Si no te gustaba mi comida, ¿por qué no lo decías? -preguntó.

Seiya la abrazó por la cintura y la sujetó contra el borde del mostrador.

-¿Y de qué iba a quejarme si podía sentarme enfrente de ti?

Serena se soltó del abrazo.

-Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas o puedo enamorarme de ti.

-¿Y tan malo sería eso? Además, es la verdad. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

La joven se ruborizó, pero él sospechaba que no lo creía.

-Tengo que hacer la lista de la compra -dijo.

-No deberías cambiar de tema cada vez que intento hablar de nosotros -protestó él.

Serena suspiró.

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hablar de nosotros? Esto es lo que es -repuso con impaciencia.

-Muy bien, pero yo no sé lo que es. A veces siento que estás aquí conmigo y a veces que te has marchado. Nunca sé qué esperar.

-Si no te gusta, dime que me vaya - contestó ella con frialdad.

-No es eso lo que quiero; lo que quiero es que te esfuerces -intentó tomarle las manos, pero ella las apartó.

-¿Quieres que finja que siento algo que no siento? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que fingir conmigo? –replicó él, mirándola a los ojos-. No veo que finjas cuando estás en mis brazos por la noche cuando hacemos el amor. ¿Finges entonces?

Serena apartó la vista y tardó en contestar.

-No.

-¿Y qué sientes entonces?

-No sé qué quieres que diga. Eso es sexo y lo que tú pides es amor. Y aunque tus encantos pueden haber llevado mi cuerpo a tu cama, no tienen ningún efecto en mi corazón.

Seiya la miró fijamente, dolido.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste que amarlo mucho para estar todavía tan afectada.

Serena parpadeó; frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién?

-De ese tipo, de P.C. ¿El que amabas en la universidad? Tuvo que darte muy fuerte.

Ella dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de P.C.?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que eso es pasado y tú tienes que pensar en el futuro. Pensar en un hombre al que no puedes tener sólo hará que te cierres al hombre que sí puedes tener.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él? -repitió ella.

-Tu madre me dijo que te habías enamorado de alguien en la Universidad de Tokio y que no lo has olvidado nunca.

-¿Y cómo sabía ella eso? -gimió Serena-. No, no me lo digas. Por mis diarios. Tengo la madre más chismosa del mundo.

-Da igual cómo lo supiera, lo que importa ahora es que él no está aquí y yo sí. Y es hora de que olvides el pasado y sigas con tu vida.

Serena movió la cabeza con lentitud.

-Cuando mi madre y tú encuentren el modo de hacerme olvidar a aquel chico, avísame, porque no es tan fácil. La verdad es que me gustaría olvidarlo, pero no puedo.

Se volvió y Seiya la observó cruzar la estancia y salir por la puerta de atrás. La oyó entrar en el garaje y poner en marcha la camioneta.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer funcionar esto? -murmuró. -¿Cómo competir con el recuerdo de una relación perfecta?

Tenía que encontrar el modo. Se estaba enamorando de ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún tipo de su pasado. Tenía que mostrarle lo que se perdería si se marchaba. Tenía que conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Tal vez hubiera amado a alguien en el pasado, pero ahora vivían en el presente y eso tenía que contar para algo.

**S&S**

Serena abrió la puerta del pequeño bufete de Jubban, donde tenía una cita con Michiru Kaioh, experta en derecho de familia y, con suerte, la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Pensó en su conversación con Seiya la noche anterior e hizo una mueca. Le había gustado la chispa de celos que sorprendió en él y la divirtió pensar que eran celos de sí mismo. P.C. eran las iniciales de Príncipe de Cuento, nombre con el que le gustaba referirse a él en otro tiempo.

Y precisamente porque lo había querido en otro tiempo, lo conocía bien y sabía que era un incapaz de comprometerse con ninguna mujer. Para él ella era un premio que estaba fuera de su alcance, y si alguna vez la tenía, dejaría de desearla.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta interior del bufete. Una recepcionista joven y guapa le sonrió.

-Soy Serena Tsukino.

-Sí. La señorita Kaioh la espera. Es la puerta del medio.

Serena asintió y caminó hacia el despacho. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, salió una mujer alta de cabello acuamarino, vestida con falda a cuadros, jersey púrpura y zapatos de tacón.

-Hola, Serena. Soy Michiru Kaioh. Pasa y siéntate.

Serena obedeció y la abogada se sentó a su vez detrás de su mesa.

-Dices que tienes una disputa por un contrato. ¿Has traído una copia?

Serena asintió y le tendió una fotocopia del documento.

A medida que Michiru lo leía, su rostro iba adoptando una expresión de regocijo.

-Es un contrato de matrimonio; creo que nunca había visto ninguno.

-Lo firmé hace seis años. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero creía que era una broma. Nunca pensé que intentaría obligarme a cumplirlo.

-¿Ese hombre te dio algo? ¿Dinero o un regalo caro? ¿Te dio algo para validar el contrato?

Serena intentó recordar.

-Sí, me dio cinco dólares. ¿Eso es importante?

Michiru miró el contrato pensativa.

-En esencia, el contrato es legal -explicó-. Aunque no creo que pueda sostenerse en un tribunal. Ningún juez te obligará a casarte con alguien si no quieres, pero si ese hombre insiste en llevar el caso adelante, tendrás que pactar con él -se detuvo de golpe-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creerlo. ¿Seiya Kou? ¿Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Tokio, promoción del 2004?

-Sí.

Michiru soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Me temo que aquí pueda haber un conflicto de intereses. Yo conozco a Seiya. Se licenció un año antes que yo -hizo una pausa-. Asistimos juntos a algunas clases y a mí me gustaba mucho. Gustaba a casi todas las chicas. Incluso salimos una vez.

Serena la miró fijamente. ¿Estaba destinada a encontrarse con muchas mujeres así por todo Tokio? Sabía que Seiya había salido con muchas estudiantes de Derecho, pero aquello era mucha coincidencia.

-¿Cómo está Seiya? -preguntó Michiru-. Tiene que irle muy mal para que recurra a un contrato para buscar esposa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha quedado calvo? ¿Tiene barriga?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, está casi igual que antes, tal vez más guapo todavía... o más sofisticado.

Michiru suspiró.

-Ese hombre ya era demasiado atractivo para su bien.

-Sí, y lo sigue siendo -admitió Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no quieres casarte con él? ¿No lo amas?

-No -dijo Serena-. Sí -se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo-. Un poco. O puede que haya sucumbido a su encanto. Me hace olvidar lo que es y creer que puede ser lo que yo quiero que sea. Y cuando estamos juntos, siento que soy la única mujer del mundo que puede hacerle feliz.

-¿Y qué crees que siente él por ti?

-Dice que le gusto. También creo que necesita casarse y que eso tiene mucho que ver con lo que siente.

-¿Y qué crees que haría si le dices que te casarás con él?

-Ya lo he probado. Y creo que está dispuesto a casarse, pero no por las razones que importan. Seiya está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

-Bueno, si quieres casarte con él, yo te aconsejo que esperes a ver lo que ocurre. Si no quieres, díselo. Lo peor que puede hacer es llevarte a juicio, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no lo hace. Es un abogado listo y tiene que saber que tiene pocas posibilidades.

-¿O sea que la decisión es mía?

-Sí. Y, si necesitas mi ayuda, llámame - Michiru se puso en pie-. Pero estoy segura de que puedes resolver este problema sola.

Serena le estrechó la mano, le dio las gracias y salió del despacho, sorprendida de que todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto en menos de cinco minutos. Pero aunque tenía las respuestas, no estaba segura de su decisión. Podía marcharse de casa de Seiya y seguramente él no la obligaría a volver. ¿Pero deseaba hacerlo? ¿O seguía albergando la fantasía secreta de que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos?

Caminó hacia donde había dejado estacionada la camioneta. ¿Por qué había tenido que aceptar su oferta? Andaba mal de dinero, sí, sin embargo podía haber dormido en el sofá de Mina o haber ido a casa de sus padres. Pero no, había caído en la misma trampa antigua con la esperanza de que esa vez Seiya pudiera ser el hombre que siempre había querido que fuera.

Entró en la camioneta, pero no puso el motor en marcha inmediatamente. ¡Era tan amable y considerado! Tal vez había dejado atrás su fase de playboy.

-No -murmuró.

Los hombres como Seiya no cambiaban nunca. Además, la había forzado a aceptar aquel acuerdo. No la amaba, sólo la necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

-Me marcharé -dijo.

Giró la llave de contacto. Después de añadir a Mina y Yaten a la lista, tenía que preparar una comida de Acción de Gracias para doce personas. Cuando todos se marcharan, se sentaría a hablar con Seiya y le diría que quería irse.

Y luego seguiría adelante con su vida.

**S&S**

-¿Qué hora es?

Seiya miró el reflejo de Serena en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

-Dos minutos más tarde que la última vez -contestó-. Tienes tiempo de sobra. No llegarán hasta dentro de quince o veinte minutos.

-¿Y cómo voy a prepararme contigo mirándome así?

-No te miro -echó la cabeza a un lado y pasó la cuchilla por su mejilla-. Me estoy afeitando -llevaba toda la mañana intentando animarla, pero sin resultado-. Podemos anular esto. Cuando lleguen, les diré que se marchen.

-¿Tú harías eso? -sonrió ella.

Seiya empezó a aclarar la cuchilla.

-Haría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír -repuso, con su sonrisa más seductora.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el pintalabios. Seiya se lo quitó de las manos con gentileza.

-No necesitas eso. Eres muy hermosa al natural.

Serena se lo arrebató y lo dejó en la encimera.

-Quieres animarme a base de halagos, ¿verdad?

Seiya la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No, tengo motivos ocultos. Cuando te beso, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, sobre todo pintalabios.

La sentó en la encimera y la besó. Comprobó con alivio que la indiferencia de ella desaparecía en cuanto sus labios se encontraban. Las manos femeninas apartaron la camisa y rozaron su pecho desnudo.

En los últimos días, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin Serena y aún no se había acostumbrado a esa revelación. Cuando decidió usar el contrato, no tenía intención de enamorarse y, ahora que había ocurrido, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo revelar sus sentimientos sin espantarla? ¿Y cómo conseguir que ella le correspondiera?

Le besó el cuello, desabrochó su blusa y depositó una serie de besos en su hombro. Su olor hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Apoyó los muslos de ella en sus caderas y la falda se subió y dejó al descubierto las piernas. Bajó con las manos hasta los tobillos y volvió a subir, sin dejar de besarla en la boca.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -murmuró ella-. No tenemos...

Seiya subió más las manos y le bajó el tanga, que sacó por los pies.

-... tiempo -terminó ella.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra -deslizó las manos por los muslos de ella. Serena lanzó un gemido.

¿Por qué era tan sencillo poseer su cuerpo y tan difícil atrapar su corazón? Cuando la besaba y acariciaba, había siempre un rincón de su corazón que no podía tocar.

-Dime que quieres que pare -susurró. Se inclinó para besarle el interior de los muslos-. Dímelo. Pararé si quieres.

-No -repuso ella sin aliento-. No pares.

Seiya la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó al borde de la encimera, donde le subió la falda hasta las caderas. Bajó la cabeza y prosiguió su asalto, ahora con la boca y la lengua.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Serena abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Bajó las manos para colocarse la falda, pero Seiya se las apartó.

-Déjame terminar.

-Están en la puerta.

-Que esperen.

-No -ella lo empujó por los hombros y saltó al suelo.

Seiya se sentó en los talones y la observó poner su ropa en orden.

-Seguiremos más tarde -dijo.

Ella lo miró un momento. Movió la cabeza y salió del baño. Seiya se miró al espejo.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -preguntó a su imagen-. No puedes obligarla a quererte. Si no te ama, tienes que dejarla marchar.

Se abrochó la camisa y terminó de vestirse. A continuación se echó agua fría en la cara y bajó las escaleras.

Serena había abierto la puerta. Sus padres y el padre de Seiya estaban en el umbral. La expresión de sus rostros indicaba que se habían conocido antes de entrar y que el encuentro no había ido bien. Ikuko ya estaba llorando.

Serena los invitó a entrar y lanzó una sonrisa temblorosa a Seiya. Tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Quieres hacer las presentaciones? - preguntó.

Ikuko hizo caso omiso a su hija y continuó la conversación iniciada fuera.

-Yo sólo digo que tendrá usted que recortar su lista de invitados. En el salón de recepciones sólo caben trescientos y yo ya tengo doscientos cincuenta.

Taiki lanzó una mirada de agravio a su hijo y se volvió hacia Serena. Seiya se apresuró a presentársela y su padre estrechó con firmeza la mano de la joven antes de seguir a Ikuko a la sala de estar.

-Tengo relaciones de trabajo, amigos y familia a los que no puedo dejar de invitar. Cincuenta es muy poco. Sugiero que busque un salón más grande. Si el problema es el dinero...

-El dinero no es problema -contestó la mujer-. Pero ese salón es perfecto. Es grande pero íntimo. Siempre he soñado que Serena celebraría su boda en nuestro club de campo.

La joven se acercó a Seiya

-Tienes que impedir que mi madre hable de la boda -dijo-. Entra ahí y cambia el tema.

Seiya le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Y de paso envío mi solicitud de santidad, porque para hacer eso necesitaré un milagro -susurró.

Serena, ruborizada, besó a su padre y se fue a la cocina. Su padre soltó una risita y tendió la mano a Seiya.

-Hola. Kenji Tsukino. Es un placer conocerte por fin.

Seiya le estrechó la mano con calor.

-Lo mismo digo, señor.

-Llámame Kenji. Bien, ¿dónde puedo beber algo? Llevo días oyendo hablar de esa boda y empiezo a sentir un dolor en la espalda que sólo se calma con whisky.

-Tengo justo lo que necesita.

-Bien.

Dejaron a Ikuko y a Taiki discutiendo sobre el tamaño de las mesas y las bandas de música y se dirigieron al comedor.

-La señora Tsukino están muy entusiasmada con la boda -comentó Seiya

Kenji miró la mesa, que Serena había colocado y adornado.

-Llevo casi treinta años casado con esa mujer y todavía no la comprendo. Se emplea a fondo en sus proyectos y no acepta nada que no sea la perfección. Y esa boda la lleva esperando desde que nació Serena - movió la cabeza-. Quiero a esa mujer, pero no la entiendo. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú entiendes a Serena?

-No del todo. No siempre sé lo que está pensando, pero puede que sea mejor así.

-¿La quieres?

Seiya no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero se sintió impulsado a responder la verdad.

-Sí. Nunca había estado enamorado, pero estoy seguro de que uno se siente así.

Kenji soltó una risita.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Confuso, frustrado, sin ningún control, pero en el buen sentido. Sé que sólo quiero que Serena sea feliz. Y creo que puedo conseguirlo.

-Espero que así sea. Porque si le haces daño a mi hijita, te perseguiré y te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.

Seiya forzó una sonrisa, pero miró a Kenji a los ojos y comprendió que hablaba muy en serio.

-Procuraré recordarlo -musitó.


	8. Capitulo 07

**Capítulo 7**

Serena abrió la puerta del horno y sacó la bandeja con el pavo, que dejó al lado del fregadero. Lo miró satisfecha; el asado estaba perfecto, lo cual era ya mucho, teniendo en cuenta que todo lo demás estaba resultando un desastre.

Su madre y el padre de Seiya apenas habían cruzado una palabra civilizada y, después de unos vasos de vino, la atmósfera se había vuelto tensa y emotiva. Cuando no discutían sobre la boda, Ikuko se encerraba a llorar en el baño y Taiki permanecía en un rincón con aire sombrío.

Serena no sabía por qué el padre de Seiya se portaba así, pero había optado por no entrometerse en el conflicto y afanarse en la cocina. Mina y Yaten habían llegado poco después que la hermana de Seiya y su familia y se habían ofrecido a ayudarla, mientras Seiya se esforzaba por distraer a sus sobrinos, dos niñas y un niño, con videojuegos y con la ayuda de Artemis. Rei y Nicolás conversaban con Taiki.

Serena colocó el pavo en una bandeja de plata y puso la sartén en el fuego para la salsa. Miró el reloj. La comida tardaría una hora más por lo menos y, si tenía suerte, todos podían estar fuera de allí a las cuatro.

-Tiene muy buen aspecto -comentó Mina, animosa.

Serena siguió removiendo la salsa.

-Menos mal que estás aquí. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti. No puedo creer que mi madre esté discutiendo con el padre de Seiya. Odia los conflictos.

-Tu madre es mucho más dura de lo que tú te crees. Además, quiere una boda perfecta para su hija.

-Antes o después, tendré que decirle que no habrá boda. Se le partirá el corazón.

-Puede que no. No creo que esté deseando pasar más fiestas con la familia de Seiya. A lo mejor se siente aliviada -Mina se secó las manos en un paño de cocina-. Y puede que sí haya boda -sonrió-. He llenado los vasos de agua. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Sujeta ese colador encima de ese cazo. Si sirvo salsa con grumos, mi madre se quedará horrorizada.

-Estoy impresionada -comentó Mina-. Creía que tu plan era ser mala esposa.

-Cambié de idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Seiya descubrió mi plan. Y porque, si no hago esto bien, mi madre me echará la culpa y no quiero darle más motivos para llorar. Si están las ensaladas en la mesa, podemos empezar ya. Diles a todos que se sienten y aleja a mi madre todo lo que puedas del padre de Seiya.

Mina la abrazó un instante.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Quiero que me prometas que, en cuanto se terminen los postres, se levantaran para marcharse y te llevaras a todos. Promételo.

Mina soltó una risita y empujó a Yaten en dirección a la sala.

-Diles a todos que la cena está servida.

Un momento después, entraban los niños en la cocina. Seiya iba detrás. Se colocó al lado de Serena y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pégame un tiro. Acaba conmigo de una vez.

-De eso nada.

-Esto es culpa tuya. Si no los hubieras invitado, ahora estaría en una playa de Okinawa bronceándome y bebiendo cócteles.

-Serena, todo está muy bien. La mesa está preciosa y la comida huele de maravilla. Si no saben apreciar todo lo que has hecho, les diré lo que pienso de ellos antes de servirles el pavo.

-Por favor, no empieces otra discusión -le suplicó ella-. Sólo quiero que la comida transcurra agradablemente. Me da igual que odien la comida siempre que no se odien entre ellos.

Seiya le besó la frente.

-Prometo que te compensaré por esto. La próxima semana seré tu esclavo. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Me conformo con que te encargues de recoger y de los platos.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Quieres que me lleve ya el pavo?

-Déjalo aquí. Tiene que descansar antes de que lo trinches.

Seiya puso la mano de ella en su brazo.

-Vamos allá.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, le apartó la silla y esperó a que se sentara. A continuación, tomó una copa de vino y carraspeó.

-Quiero proponer un brindis -dijo-. Por Serena, que ha trabajado mucho para que hoy sea un día perfecto para todos. Y si todos aprecian sus esfuerzos la mitad que yo, procuraran que sea un día perfecto para ella, ¿verdad?

Serena se ruborizó y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Mientras comía la ensalada, escuchaba distraída la conversación. Mina y Yaten intentaban animar la situación, pero su madre estaba muda en un extremo de la mesa y Taiki se mostraba sombrío en el otro. Seiya parecía contento viéndola comer y esmerándose por cambiar de tema cada vez que la conversación amenazaba con acercarse al tema espinoso de la boda.

En cierto momento, Serena fue a buscar el pavo, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde lo había dejado, no estaba. Lo único que quedaba en la bandeja era un charco de grasa. El corazón se le paró y siguió con la vista un rastro de grasa que recorría el suelo de la cocina hasta la sala de estar. Caminó hacia allí y, cuando llegó a la altura del sofá, dio un grito.

Artemis estaba en el suelo, con lo poco que quedaba del pavo entre las patas delanteras. Serena abrió la boca para buscar aire y la impresión la obligó a sentarse. Unos segundos después, llegaba Seiya hasta ella.

-¡Oh, vaya! -exclamó. Se acuclilló y tocó el pavo-. Artemis, ¿qué has hecho?

Serena no sabía si reír o llorar. Al fin, empezó a reír, al principio con suavidad y luego cada vez más histérica. El día entero había sido un desastre. ¿Qué mejor modo de coronarlo? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Seiya se levantó y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Serena movió una mano en el aire.

-Sí -dijo entre risas-. Por lo menos alguien ha disfrutado de la comida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Artemis.

Seiya la levantó del sofá y la abrazó.

-Es normal que estés disgustada - dijo.

-No lo estoy -le aseguró ella, luchando por respirar-. De verdad.

-Ven, vamos arriba y descansas un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti.

Cuando la guiaba hacia las escaleras, los demás entraban ya en la cocina, curiosos por ver lo que ocurría. Ikuko palideció al ver el pavo en el suelo, el padre de Taiki hizo una mueca y regaño al perro. Y el padre de Serena soltó una risa casi tan histérica como la de su hija.

La joven se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

-Gracias, papá -susurró. Tomó una botella de vino del mostrador y miró a Seiya-. ¿Por qué no te ocupas de los invitados? Yo me voy a dar un baño, beber vino e intentar olvidar este día.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, entró en el dormitorio de Seiya, se tumbó en la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para inhalar su aroma.

En ese momento no le importaba nada lo que sucediera abajo. Cuando acabara el día, volverían a quedarse solos y ella lo amaría, por una vez, completamente y sin reservas. Y cuando recordara después ese día, no vería a Artemis comiéndose el pavo ni a su madre discutiendo con el padre de Seiya, recordaría haber compartido con Seiya algo que era más que perfecto.

**S&S**

Cuando los invitados se marcharon al fin, Seiya subió las escaleras en busca de Serena, a la que encontró dormida en su cama con la botella de vino vaciada a medias en la mesilla. Se acercó de puntillas y la contempló un rato antes de ceder al impulso de reunirse con ella. Se tumbó y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Se han ido? -preguntó ella, adormilada.

Seiya apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hace ya rato. He terminado de limpiar abajo. Y Mina y Yaten acaban de marcharse.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se volvió en sus brazos para mirarle la cara.

-Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Se ha reído alguien?

Seiya apoyó la frente en la de ella.

-Tu padre. Y los niños también. Mi hermana se sentía mal por ti, pero tu madre ha conseguido controlarse y no ha llorado.

-¿Y cómo está Artemis?

-Muy lleno. Pero dice que el pavo estaba muy bueno, nada seco y que le encanta el relleno de ostras.

Serena sonrió.

-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias. De no ser por él seguiría abajo intentando parecer perfecta. Y no lo soy, por mucho que mi madre se empeñe.

-Te quiere -susurró Seiya-. Mi padre y ella sólo quieren que seamos felices.

-Soy feliz -declaró la joven—. Ahora, aquí contigo.

-Yo también -susurró él-. ¿Ha sido tan malo?

-Dijiste que ibas a ser mi esclavo una semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres un masaje en los pies o que te prepare un baño?

-Tengo una idea mejor -sonrió Serena-. Quiero que te desnudes.

Seiya sonrió, sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Debía de estar más borracha de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuestionas mis órdenes? -se burló ella-. Te he dicho que te desnudes…

Seiya salió de la cama y se quitó la camisa. Bajó las manos hasta el cinturón.

-Despacio -dijo Serena. Se sentó en la cama-. Quiero disfrutarlo.

Él soltó una risita y obedeció sin decir palabra.

-Ya está. ¿Contenta?

Serena se puso de rodillas.

-Mucho mejor -saltó de la cama y dio despacio una vuelta en torno a él rozando su piel con gentileza. Seiya intentó atraparla, pero ella se apartó de un salto. De eso nada -advirtió-. Tú no puedes tocarme a mí.

-Eso es un juego peligroso -gimió él.

-¿Tú crees?

Seiya observó cómo se desabrochaba la blusa despacio y respiró hondo. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, se colocó ante él y bajó despacio los dedos por el cuello hasta el pecho y el vientre. Cerró la mano en torno a su pene y lo acarició con gentileza. Él anhelaba tocarla, pero se contuvo.

Cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más, ella se paró. Pero un momento después lo tomó en su boca y él lanzó un gemido y murmuró su nombre. Cuando creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, ella se introdujo el pene más hondo.

-Bombón, para -le suplicó él.

Serena se incorporó despacio, le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo obligó a sentarse en el borde. Seiya la abrazó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, con las piernas apretadas contra sus caderas.

Se besaron y acariciaron un rato largo, explorando sus cuerpos con los labios y las yemas de los dedos. Y cuando ella al fin le colocó el preservativo y se dejó penetrar, Seiya estaba seguro de una cosa: amaba a Serena y no quería dejarla marchar nunca.

Llegaron juntos al orgasmo y Seiya la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza en sus pechos.

-Te quiero -murmuró-. Te amo.

Se tumbó con ella, sin soltarla, apoyó la barbilla de ella en la curva de su cuello y esperó, rezando para que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero Serena guardó silencio y Seiya al fin acabó por comprender la verdad: que por mucho que lo deseara, ella no podía amarlo.

Algo, o alguien, se lo impedía.

**S&S**

Serena despertó mucho antes de amanecer y oyó la respiración de Seiya mientras analizaba la decisión que tenía que tomar. Había dicho que la amaba, pero no podía decidirse a creerlo.

¿Cuántas veces habría declarado su amor por una chica, seguro de que esa vez era la verdadera? Y si ella creía sus palabras, estaría perdida, atrapada en una fantasía que quizá nunca se hiciera realidad.

Saltó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y fue a su cuarto a guardar sus cosas. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Todavía le quedaban los amigos y la familia. Podía quedarse con Mina y Yaten o ir a su casa y darle la mala noticia a su madre. De un modo u otro, tendría que hacer planes para el futuro, un comienzo nuevo, tal vez en otra ciudad. El tiempo no había disminuido sus sentimientos por Seiya; quizá la distancia lo lograra.

-¿Serena?

Se volvió y lo vio ataviado sólo con los calzoncillos y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó adormilado.

-Guardo mis cosas -repuso ella, con voz temblorosa-. Tengo que irme.

Seiya entró más en la estancia. Apretó los puños a los costados, como si quisiera controlarse para no tocarla.

-¿Vacaciones? -preguntó. Levantó una mano para parar su respuesta-. No, no importa. Supongo que tenía que haberlo adivinado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Seiya soltó una risa tensa y movió la cabeza.

-Desde que llegaste has tenido un pie en la puerta. Da la impresión de que cada vez que avanzamos un paso uno hacia el otro, tú recorres dos en dirección a la puerta.

-No puedo seguir aquí. Es demasiado confuso. No sé quién soy ni lo que siento. No sé si me quedo porque quiero o porque me han obligado.

-Yo no te he obligado nunca.

-No me diste alternativa. Es lo mismo.

-Podrías haberte negado.

-¿Para que me llevaras a los tribunales? Cuando vine, no me quedaba nada. Mi negocio fracasaba, no podía pagar el alquiler, el coche estaba averiado y no tenía dinero para arreglarlo. Me pareció un buen lugar para esperar a que se animara el trabajo en primavera.

Seiya apretó los labios.

-O sea que me has utilizado.

-No más que tú a mí. No olvides que viniste en mi busca porque necesitabas una esposa para que tu padre te dejara la empresa.

-Puede que nuestros motivos no fueran los mejores del mundo, pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿no lo ves?

-No. Empezamos mal y todo lo que ha pasado después sigue mal.

-Vamos, Serena -dijo él con tono de enfado-. Anoche te sentía mi lado y no fingías. Tú eres ésa, la mujer que me sedujo. ¿Qué rayos ha cambiado desde anoche?

-Nada. Y todo.

-¿Puedes ser más específica?

-Dijiste que me amabas -gritó ella con tono acusador.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-¿A cuántas mujeres les has dicho eso y las has dejado una semana más tarde? Te conozco demasiado bien.

-A ninguna.

-¿A ninguna? ¿Cómo que a ninguna?

-Nunca le he dicho eso a ninguna otra mujer. Tú eres la primera y puede que seas la última.

-No me mientas. Yo te oía hablar de todas ellas, todas eran perfectas hasta que cambiabas de idea. O tenían el pelo muy rizado o muy liso, o los pies grandes o eran muy conservadoras o demasiado rebeldes. ¿Qué va a ser en mi caso?

-Admito que ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero sí controlar el futuro, y te quiero.

Ella enderezó la espalda.

-No te creo. Puede que ahora pienses que me amas, pero no durará.

Seiya se acercó y le agarró los brazos.

-No me digas a mí lo que siento ni me digas lo que va a durar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero más -gimió ella. Se apartó-. No sé lo que quiero, pero no quiero sentirme obligada a vivir aquí porque no puedo pagar un abogado. No quiero saber que sólo quieres casarte conmigo por tu padre. Quiero más.

Seiya se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos.

-Lo quieres a él, ¿verdad? Prefieres vivir en un mundo de fantasía con un hombre que nunca vas a tener, que llevar una vida real conmigo.

-Tú no sabes nada de él -murmuró ella-. Sólo quiero más de una relación de lo que tú puedes darme. Quiero saber que no me harán daño ni me decepcionarán. Prometí quedarme tres meses y no he durado ni uno, pero sé lo que siento y más tiempo no me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

Seiya asintió con resignación.

-Entiendo. Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Y ese contrato se firmó hace mucho -se frotó el cuello-. ¿Sin rencores?

-Sin rencores -musitó ella, atónita por su cambio de humor. Era lo que él hacía siempre que terminaba una relación: retirar sus afectos con frialdad y adoptar una fachada de indiferencia.

-¿Adónde irás? -preguntó él.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Mina me ofreció su sofá. O puedo ir a casa de mis padres. Da igual.

Seiya se levantó de la cama.

-Quiero que me llames si necesitas algo. Quiero que seamos amigos.

-Tal y como empezamos -se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla-. Adiós, Seiya.

Tomó la bolsa y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en guardar el resto de sus cosas. Después de todo, lo que de verdad tenía que salvar al alejarse era su corazón.


	9. Capitulo 08

_Hola!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de este fic que ya esta por terminar. Originalmente en el libro, la historia termina en el capitulo 9, pero como sabrán este fic tambien lo estoy subiendo en Sailor Moon Foro, y a petición de mis queridas amigas y lectoras, decidí escribir algunos capítulos más para alargar el fic. Asi que por ahora les dejare el capitulo 8 y 9, y muy pronto verán como continua la historia bajo mi inspiración._

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El solar hervía de actividad cuando llegó Seiya. Habían empezado las excavaciones porque querían iniciar el proyecto en serio antes de fin de año, pues ya llevaban tres meses de retraso. Y tenía que agradecer que el proyecto le consumiera tanto tiempo, porque evitaba que pensara demasiado en Serena.

Se apoyó en la puerta del coche y miró la grúa que colgaba sobre el solar. Hacía más de un mes que ella se había ido y aún no había conseguido aceptar lo ocurrido, pero sabía que no lo quería y que no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. La atracción de lo inalcanzable era para ella más fuerte que la posibilidad de un futuro con un hombre que tenía al lado.

-Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Seiya se volvió hacia su padre, que se acercaba con un casco en la mano. Se lo tendió a su hijo.

-La seguridad ante todo -bromeó.

-Te dije que vendría yo, que no hacía falta que vinieras tú.

-Quería hablarte fuera del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Porque te advierto que no estoy de humor para otra pelea.

-Pues me parece que vas a necesitar tapones además del casco, porque no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir –Taiki Kou hizo una pausa-. No creo que sea buena idea que te cases con esa chica. Su padre es amable, pero no podría pasar otra festividad con su madre. Y esto de la Navidad... Si se casan, su madre no puede decidir dónde tienen que pasarla. Serena y tú no estuvieron juntos en Nochebuena.

Seiya soltó una risita.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, papá. Serena me dejó el día después de Acción de Gracias y no he vuelto a verla.

-¿Te dejó hace más de un mes y no has dicho nada?

-Sí. Supongo que no quería oír el sermón de siempre sobre que arruino mi vida.

Taiki frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento. Pero puede que sea para bien. Dicen que una mujer acaba pareciéndose a su madre -se estremeció-. Y dentro de veinte años, Serena sería igual que la suya.

Seiya lo miró con rabia.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella si no la conoces? Es buena y sensible. Y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Puede que lo creas así, pero...

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses, así que déjame en paz.

Taiki movió la cabeza.

-Estaba equivocado. No debo presionarte en un tema tan importante como el matrimonio. Esta mañana he hablado con Nicolás y le he dicho que te nombraré presidente ejecutivo en abril. Lo ha entendido y me ha asegurado que cuentas con todo su apoyo.

Seiya miró a su padre con la boca abierta.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Sin ataduras ni exigencias?

-Así sin más. Mañana empezaremos a planear la transición. El proyecto de Kyoto es tuyo.

Seiya levantó la mano.

-Espera, no sé si quiero el puesto.

-¿Qué?

-He estado pensando en montar algo por mi cuenta.

. -¿Y por qué? Yo te doy todo lo que he pasado mi vida construyendo -le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Acéptalo antes de que cambie de idea y luego sigue adelante con tu vida. El pasado es el pasado.

Seiya pensó que su padre tenía razón. No podía pasarse la vida lamentando lo que no podía tener. Era preciso seguir adelante.

**S&S**

-¿Segura que deberíamos estar aquí? -susurró Mina.

-Tengo que recoger el resto de mis cosas -Serena metió la llave en la cerradura-. ¿Quieres que lo haga con él aquí?

-¿Y por qué no las dejas? ¿Qué es eso tan importante sin lo que no puedes vivir?

-Mis plantas -respiró hondo-. Tengo que desactivar la alarma. Espero que no haya cambiado la clave.

-¿Y si lo ha hecho?

-Entonces corremos -abrió la puerta, introdujo rápidamente los números que le había dado Seiya la noche que llegó allí y comprobó con alivio que seguían siendo válidos-. Ya está.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-No hacemos nada ilegal, tengo llave -tiró de Mina hacia las escaleras-. Pero Artemis tiene que estar por aquí y suele venir a la puerta cuando oye a alguien fuera.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Vamos a buscar las plantas y nos marchamos.

Cuando llegó a su antigua habitación, se detuvo de repente, con la atención fija en un ruido sordo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se volvió y vio a Artemis en la puerta del cuarto de Seiya, cuya jamba golpeaba con la cola. Se acercó a ella y Serena le rascó las orejas.

-Buen perro.

-Deja de jugar con el perro -susurró Mina. Abrió la puerta.

Serena entró en la estancia. Sus plantas estaban exactamente donde las había dejado.

-Están vivas -comentó. Introdujo un dedo en la tierra de Molly-. La ha regado, tienen buen aspecto -reprimió una emoción repentina-. Las ha cuidado bien.

Mina sacó unas bolsas de plástico del bolsillo del abrigo y se las pasó.

-Yo me encargo de las plantas, tú recoge tu ropa y las cosas del baño.

-No puedo creer que las haya regado.

-Date prisa -susurró su amiga-. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Serena salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto de baño del pasillo, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró de bruces con un pecho desnudo. Soltó un grito y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Serena?

-Seiya -murmuró ella. Él llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos de seda y nada más-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí -sonrió él-. ¿Qué haces tú?

-He venido a recoger mis cosas. No esperaba encontrarte aquí a estas horas.

-¿Qué rayos pa...?

Los dos miraron a Mina, que salía del dormitorio. Ésta abrió mucho los ojos. -Hola, Seiya.

-Hola.

-Quiero que sepas que no ha sido idea mía.

-No sabíamos que estarías en casa - explicó Serena-, o no habríamos venido.

-Anoche me acosté muy tarde y esta tarde salgo en viaje de negocios para Kyoto -musitó él-. Seguramente pasaré mucho tiempo allí si conseguimos el proyecto. Tengo buenas noticias. Mi padre me deja la compañía desde el uno de abril.

-Estupendo -dijo Serena

-Sí –asintió Mina-. ¿Pero por qué quieres irte de Tokio? ¿No echarás de menos...? -vio que los dos la miraban-. Voy a terminar en el dormitorio.

-O sea que has conseguido todo lo que querías -murmuró Serena.

Seiya se apoyó en la pared del pasillo.

-Casi todo.

-Yo también estoy pensando en mudarme -anunció ella.

-¿Sí?

-Es difícil aguantar un negocio como el nuestro con este clima, así que debería irme a un lugar cálido, tal vez a Okinawa. Aunque allí las plantas serán diferentes y habrá otros insectos y... -se interrumpió.

-Los dos nos movemos -dijo él-. Eso está bien.

-Muy bien.

-¿Dónde te alojas ahora?

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por si te dejas algo y necesito contactar contigo.

-Estoy en casa de Mina y Yaten, en Jubban -buscó algo más que decir, pero no se le ocurrió-. Bueno, creo que debo irme.

Seiya le tomó una mano.

-Me alegro de verte. Es agradable tenerte de nuevo aquí aunque sólo sea un rato.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y volvió al dormitorio. Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás, pero Seiya había desaparecido ya escaleras abajo.

-¿Y bien? -susurró Mina-. ¿Qué tal?

-Guarda las plantas y vámonos -musitó Serena con voz temblorosa-. Ha dicho que me enviará el resto de las cosas.

Tomó una de ellas y avanzó hacia las escaleras. Esperó a Mina en la acera, envuelta en una nube de emociones distintas e impaciente por alejarse de allí. Cuando vio salir a su amiga, corrió hacia la camioneta.

-¡Espera! -gritó Mina.

-¿Has visto eso? Está frío y distante. Y anoche se acostó tarde. ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

-No sé. ¿Qué?

-Que estuvo con una mujer. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo satisfecho que parecía?

-Parecía dormido, como si acabara de salir de la cama.

-Exacto -Serena movió la cabeza-. Es evidente que ya ha olvidado todo lo que tuvimos juntos y seguido adelante.

-Eso no lo sabes. A lo mejor estuvo trabajando o viendo una película.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Mina levantó las manos en un acto de rendición.

-No lo defiendo. Sólo digo que no debes sacar conclusiones precipitadas. He visto cómo te ha mirado.

-¿Y cómo me ha mirado?

-No te quitaba los ojos de encima, Serena. Te mira como un hombre enamorado.

Serena se volvió y siguió andando por la acera.

-No digas eso, no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez por esa fantasía. Tengo que seguir con mi vida y él tiene que seguir con la suya.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? El coche está aquí.

Serena se detuvo y volvió hacia el coche de su amiga.

-No quiero oír nada más, ¿entendido?

Se hizo la firma promesa de dejar de pensar en Seiya en aquel mismo momento.

**S&S**

-¿Te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en ese sofá? -preguntó Mina.

Serena levantó la vista.

-No. Sólo un mes o dos más, hasta que se anime el trabajo.

Llevaba ya dos meses viviendo en casa de su amiga y durmiendo en el sofá. Los fines de semana iba a casa de sus padres para dejar intimidad a Mina y Yaten, pero no podía soportar más de dos noches con su madre y solía a acabar de nuevo en el sofá el lunes por la noche.

-Si se anima -Mina se dejó caer en un sillón y puso los pies en la mesa de café-. Tenemos, que hablar de eso.

Serena se incorporó en el sofá.

-Lo sé. Empiezo a pensar que un negocio como el nuestro no puede sobrevivir sin trabajo de invierno.

-Supongo que podríamos colocarnos de dependientas -dijo su amiga-. O yo puedo trabajar en la empresa de Yaten

-¿Qué?

-La administrativa acaba de irse y Yaten me ha pedido que ocupe su puesto. El sueldo no está mal -Mina se mordió el labio inferior-. Pero si no quieres, no aceptaré. Moon Gardens era nuestro sueño y no quiero dejarlo hasta que no lo dejes tú.

-No -Serena apretó la mano a su amiga-. Ya es hora. Además, yo estaba pensando en irme hacia el sur a empezar de nuevo, buscar un sitio donde las plantas crezcan doce meses al año.

-¿Y Seiya? -preguntó Mina.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Todavía lo quieres. Creo que siempre lo has querido.

-Eso no significa que tenga que seguir queriéndolo.

Mina miró su reloj.

-¿Llegas tarde a algún sitio? -preguntó Serena

-No, es sólo...

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Mina se puso en pie

-Creo que debes peinarte y sacudirte esas migas de la pijama -dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Seiya está aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No te enfades. Llamó el otro día para decir que quería devolverte unas cosas y yo le dije que podía venir.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y Serena se puso en pie de un salto.

-No le dejes entrar.

-Yo creo que está enamorado de ti - dijo Mina-. Y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero los dos son demasiado testarudos como para admitirlo.

-Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que no es capaz de amar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú viviste un mes con él. ¿Se iba con otras mujeres o se quedaba toda la noche por ahí con sus amigos? ¿Te hizo sentir alguna vez que no podías confiar en él?

-No, pero eso no significa...

-¿Qué? Porque yo veo a un hombre que ha madurado mucho en seis años y puede estar preparado para aceptar un compromiso. Sugiero que entres al baño a peinarte y pintarte los labios mientras le abro.

Serena soltó un grito y sacó unos jeans y un jersey de la maleta que había en un rincón. Entró en el cuarto de baño, donde se lavó la cara y pasó los dedos por el pelo revuelto.

El corazón le latía con violencia, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Hacía casi un mes que no veía a Seiya, pero eso no le había impedido pensar en él.

Se vistió y se puso perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Se sentó un momento en el borde de la bañera para tranquilizarse.

Mina llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parece con ganas de pelear o parece contento?

-Está muy guapo -declaró su amiga-. Si yo no estuviera casada, intentaría algo con él. Y parece ansioso por verte, así que sal ahí y habla con él. Y procura ser amable -Mina la empujó hacia la puerta.

Serena respiró hondo y entró en la sala de estar. Seiya estaba cerca del sofá, de espaldas a ella.

-Hola.

Él se volvió al oírla.

-Hola.

Ella cruzó la estancia hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron los dos en silencio.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Serena

Seiya estiró el brazo y le tomó la mano. -Bien, ocupado con el trabajo.

-Yo también. Muy ocupada.

Seiya respiró hondo.

-Te echo de menos, Serena. Creo que me acostumbré a tenerte en casa.

-¿Por mis maravillosas comidas y mi gran gusto para la decoración?

-Claro -declaró él-. Por eso y muchas más cosas. Y Artemis también te echa de menos -le soltó la mano y tomó una bolsa que había dejado en la mesa de café-. Te he traído esto. Es tu DVD de Desayuno con diamantes. Estaba dentro del reproductor.

-Gracias. No la había echado de menos.

-Tengo algo más -dijo él-. Una especie de regalo de Navidad retrasado, aunque, como casi estamos en San Valentín, también puede ser por eso -le pasó la bolsa.

Serena miró en su interior, donde había un Blu-Ray de Desayuno con diamantes, otro de Vacaciones en Roma y otro de Sabrina.

-Recuerdo que te gustaban mucho las películas de Audrey Hepburn -dijo él-. También te he comprado un reproductor de Blu-Ray, está en el coche.

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Audrey Hepburn es mi favorita.

-Lo recuerdo.

Volvió a tomarle la mano y la acercó a su boca para besarle los dedos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Bien -repitió ella-. Ocupada con el trabajo. Estoy buscando otro apartamento. Creo que Mina y Yaten empiezan a cansarse de tenerme aquí.

Seiya la miró sorprendido.

-Pensaba que querías mudarte.

-Eso también está todavía en el aire, no he tomado una decisión.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a buscar apartamento -se ofreció él-. Trabajamos con varias inmobiliarias. Cuando estés preparada...

-Te llamaré -terminó ella.

Él miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Supongo que debería irme. Sólo quería traerte esto y ver cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.

Seiya se levantó y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero cambió de idea y volvió al sofá.

-Serena, sé que sigues enamorada de él y comprendo que te resulte difícil olvidarlo porque no creo que yo pueda olvidarte en mucho tiempo.

-Seiya...

Él volvió a sentarse y colocó una mano en los labios de ella.

-No necesito explicaciones ni promesas. Sólo quiero decirte que tu felicidad es lo que más me importa en el mundo y si no puedes ser feliz conmigo, quiero que lo seas con ese otro hombre -entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos-. ¿Está casado? ¿Es por eso por lo que no pueden estar juntos?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesitas ir a él. Si no sabes dónde está, te ayudaré a buscarlo, pero tienes que decirle lo que sientes y que él te diga lo que siente. Hasta que no hagas eso, no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida.

-¿Y si él siente lo mismo?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendré que aceptarlo. Pero espero que no sea así y que tú te des cuenta de que lo que tienes conmigo es mejor que nada de lo que puedas tener nunca con él.

-Yo sé dónde está -dijo ella-. Supongo que puedo ir a hablar con él.

-Eso está bien -Seiya la miró a los ojos y ella pidió en su interior que la besara.

Cuando lo vio levantarse, intentó ocultar su decepción y lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Voy a traerte el reproductor.

-No -dijo ella, decidida a qué ésa no fuera la última vez que se vieran-. Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez.

Seiya sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la próxima vez - le apretó la mano y salió al pasillo. Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la madera.

-¿Se ha ido? -preguntó Mina.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Han arreglado algo?

-No, pero por lo menos seguimos siendo amigos. Y supongo que, si quiero algo más, tendré que elegir entre Seiya y el otro hombre de mi vida.

-¿Qué otro hombre?

Serena volvió al sofá.

-No hay otro.

Mina frunció el ceño.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Seiya cree que estoy enamorada de otro desde la universidad. Al parecer, mi madre leyó mis diarios y le dijo a Seiya que en la universidad estaba enamorada de un chico que respondía a las iniciales de P.C.

-Pero en la universidad estabas enamorada de él.

-Exacto. P.C. Príncipe de Cuento. Yo lo llamaba así en mis diarios.

-Y Seiya cree que estabas enamorada de...

-De otro. Y ahora quiere que lo busque y le diga lo que siento, porque no puedo avanzar con él hasta que deje atrás al otro.

-¿Y a cuál de los dos amas?

-A los dos. Al que conocía entonces y al que conozco ahora -Serena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no intentó contenerlas-. Lo quiero, pero creo que no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche.

-¿Y me dejarás ser dama de honor? - preguntó Mina-. Y no me digas que tienes que preguntárselo a tu madre.

Serena sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Si me caso con Seiya, creo que me fugaré con él a Las Vegas.

Mina la miró horrorizada.

-Si te casas en Las Vegas, tu madre no te lo perdonará nunca, y yo tampoco.

Serena se echó a reír y Mina la acompañó. Todo saldría bien. Por primera vez desde que empezara aquel lío, Serena creía que Seiya y ella podían tener una oportunidad juntos. Sólo había que buscar el modo de que eso ocurriera.


	10. Capitulo 09

**Capítulo 9**

Seiya paseaba por su despacho con la vista fija en la agenda abierta en su mesa. Había contado los días desde la última vez que viera a Serena hasta parar en el cuatro de febrero.

-Ni muy pronto ni muy tarde -murmuró. Diez días eran un periodo razonable.

Dejó de pasear y miró el teléfono. ¿Por qué no llamarla y acabar de una vez?

Se sentó a su mesa, marcó el número de Mina y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Yaten, soy Seiya Kou.

-Hola, Seiya. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Está Serena por ahí?

-Espera un momento. Está ayudando a Mina con la cena.

Seiya oyó a Yaten gritar el nombre de Serena y un momento después el ruido sordo de una mano en el auricular.

-Hola -dijo al fin la voz de ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, Seiya. ¿Y tú?

Él decidió ignorar la pregunta e ir direc¬to al grano.

-¿Tienes planes para San Valentín?

Hubo un silencio y Seiya contó los segundos. Le pareció que pasaba una vida, pero en realidad sólo había contado hasta tres cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-No.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podemos ir a cenar y a bailar. Te gusta bailar, ¿no?

-Sí.

Seiya gimió en su interior. Aquello no iba bien en absoluto. Serena no se mostraba entusiasmada precisamente.

-¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo. Puede ser divertido. ¿A qué hora?

-Te recogeré a las siete. ¿Te parece bien?

-Muy bien. Hasta entonces, Seiya.

-Adiós -colgó el teléfono y apoyó la frente en la superficie fría de su mesa.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Seiya levantó la vista, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa. La señora Luna estaba de pie en la puerta.

-Estoy bien -contestó . Creía que ya se había marchado.

-Esperaba al agente de viajes con el boleto para Kyoto -entró y dejó el boleto de avión en la mesa-. Sale el lunes por la mañana y vuelve el sábado a media tarde.

Seiya se enderezó en la silla.

-Creía que volvía el viernes. El sábado es San Valentín.

-Han llamado para cambiar la reunión del viernes con los arquitectos por una cena. Dicen que se prolongará y no he podido conseguir vuelo para el sábado por la mañana. No sabía que tuviera planes para San Valentín.

-Supongo que llegaré a tiempo.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Conoce un buen lugar para ir a bailar en esta ciudad? Y me refiero a un sitio anticuado, con banda de música que toque canciones antiguas románticas. Un lugar para bailar lento.

La señora Luna sonrió.

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre, pero puedo indagar.

Salió del despacho y Seiya se recostó en su silla y enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza. La cena era fácil, conocía unos cuantos restaurantes buenos. Su secretaria trabajaba en el aspecto del baile.

-Flores -murmuró . Rosas escarlata, por supuesto. Un ramo grande.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que tenía por costumbre llevar consigo. La abrió y sacó el anillo de diamantes. Unas semanas atrás, pensaba que su compra había sido un gran error, pero por primera vez desde que Serena se marchara de su casa, tenía motivos para esperar que el anillo pudiera acabar un día en su dedo.

**S&S**

-Es la segunda vez que hacemos esto y la primera no me gustó -protestó Mina.

Serena sacó una bolsa de comestibles del asiento de atrás del coche de su amiga y se la pasó.

-Sólo necesito que me ayudes a meter todo esto y luego puedes irte sin participar en mi delito.

Mina la siguió de mala gana por los escalones de la casa de Seiya.

-¿Cómo sabes que no está en casa?

-He llamado a su despacho y su secretaria me ha dicho que llega a las tres en avión desde Kyoto. Lo que significa que tengo una hora para empezar la cena, arreglar la casa y cambiarme antes de que llegue.

-Tengo que admitir que es una idea muy romántica.

-Será genial. He comprado CDs de música muy romántica y tengo champán y fresas. Y he gastado quinientos dólares en velas aromáticas. Pienso llenar toda la planta baja de velas. Será muy hermoso.

-¿No puedes pagar el alquiler y gastas quinientos dólares en velas?

-Si esto sale bien, ya no tendré que preocuparme del alquiler.

Mina enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y el dormitorio? Las velas están bien cuando te dispones a desnudarte.

-El dormitorio -rió Serena-. Reservaré unas pocas por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta y entró deprisa para desactivar la alarma. Esperaba encontrarse con Artemis, pero comprendió que estaría en otro sitio en ausencia de Seiya y la idea la alivió, ya que así el perro no podría estropearle la fiesta. Dejó las bolsas de comida en el mostrador de la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, donde sólo había cerveza y una bolsa de pan.

-Voy a buscar las demás cosas -dijo Mina-. ¿Qué vas a cocinar?

-Pensaba hacer hígado -contestó Serena-, pero lo he cambiado por solomillo con salsa de vino, patatas y verdura a la plancha. Y he comprado pastel de chocolate para postre.

-Quieres mucho a ese hombre, ¿verdad?

Serena pensó un momento la respuesta.

-Sí. Y hasta ahora tenía miedo de que, si me permitía amarlo, me dejaría. Pero eso ya no me da miedo. Quiero correr el riesgo y ver adónde conduce esto. Él hizo el primer gesto al invitarme por San Valentín y ahora yo hago el siguiente.

-¿Le vas a contar lo de tu príncipe de cuento?

-Sí. Creo que merece saber la verdad. Si se asusta, mala suerte. Pero esta vez quiero que seamos sinceros.

Mina se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Sé que esto acabará bien.

-Eso espero -murmuró Serena.

Mina se secó una lágrima y volvió al coche a por más bolsas. Cuando regresó, ayudó a Serena a desenvolver las velas y colocarlas por la casa. Quince minutos después, el olor a vainilla impregnaba todas las habitaciones. Cuando terminaron los preparativos en la cocina, Serena decidió encender la chimenea antes de cambiarse.

-Ya está -dijo al terminar-. Ya sólo me queda esperar.

-¿Y si no viene a casa y va directamente a buscarte?

-Entonces tendrás que decirle dónde estoy. Pero yo creo que pasará antes por aquí.

Mina le dio un abrazo.

-Buena suerte.

Cuando se quedó sola, Serena volvió a la cocina. Tomó la bolsa con su ropa y subió al cuarto de baño. Había elegido una minifalda de cuero negro y un suéter de cachemira del mismo color.

-Suéter ceñido, cuero -murmuró-. Sé que es un truco barato, pero tengo que ir a por todas.

Medias de seda negra y zapatos de tacón alto completaban el atuendo. Se puso perfume en las muñecas y entre los pechos y decidió que ya había hecho todo lo que podía. El resto dependía de Seiya.

De pronto oyó el pitido del sistema se seguridad que indicaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y musitó una plegaria. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras.

Seiya estaba de pie en la cocina con aire confuso. En la mano tenía un ramo de rosas escarlata.

-Hola -dijo ella.

Él se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La cena.

Seiya dio un paso hacia ella.

-Tenía grandes planes para esta noche. Cena, baile... -le tendió el ramo-. Flores.

-Gracias -sonrió ella.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido. Cuando se apartó, Seiya la abrazó y besó en la boca a conciencia. Al separarse, Serena estaba sin aliento y muy sonrojada. Abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-Supongo que debería haber esperado para eso -dijo él-, pero he pensado en besarte desde la última vez que te vi y no soy un hombre paciente.

-Yo también he pensado en besos - confesó ella.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Quizá debamos repetirlo -la miró y movió la cabeza-. Pero todavía no.

-¿No?

-Antes de volver a besarte, necesito saber qué ha pasado con ese hombre al que has querido tanto tiempo. Si sigues pensando en él, lo nuestro no podrá salir bien. Y no tengo intención de competir por tu cariño. O me quieres al cien por ciento o no volveremos a vernos hasta que puedas quererme.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, eso lo comprendo.

-¿Y qué sientes por él?

-Lo quiero. Lo he querido durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Y luego estuvimos unos años separados y seguí queriéndolo. Soñaba con que un día nos encontraríamos en la calle. Y ese sueño se cumplió no hace mucho.

El rostro de Seiya indicaba que empezaba a comprender.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? -preguntó.

-Bueno, fue un poco desastrozo. Había un contrato y las familias de los dos y... y me asusté. Tenía miedo de que me dejara si lo quería demasiado.

Seiya entornó los ojos y la miró con incredulidad

-¿Ese hombre soy yo?

-Sí.

-¿Soy el hombre al que quieres?

-Sí. Y siempre te he querido.

Seiya volvió a besarla, una caricia lenta y lánguida llena de promesas.

-Yo también te quiero -la miró a los ojos-. Ya te quería mucho antes de que me diera cuenta. Te quería en la universidad, pero fui demasiado estúpido como para darme cuenta. Y cuando viniste a vivir aquí, te quise aún más, pero traté de obligarte a que sintieras lo mismo y te alejé de mí. Te quiero, Serena. Te quiero muchísimo.

La joven enterró el rostro en el pecho de él.

-No sé qué decir. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

Seiya sacó la cajita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la tendió.

-Di sí -murmuró-. Cásate conmigo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Respiró con fuerza.

-Sí.

Sólo se necesitaba una palabra para borrar los errores del pasado y abrir la puerta al futuro. Seiya le puso el anillo en el dedo, la abrazó y la risa de ambos se mezcló con el sonido de una canción de amor de Celine Dion que sonaba en el estéreo.

Serena siempre se había preguntado por qué el día de San Valentín solía ser tan triste para ella, por qué nunca estaba acorde con sus fantasías. Y ahora sabía la respuesta. Porque el destino le reservaba un día de San Valentín muy especial, un día que podría guardar en su recuerdo y saborear de por vida, un día en el que sé encontraba al fin con el hombre de sus sueños. Un día en el que ese hombre comprendía también que Serena Tsukino era la mujer de sus sueños.


	11. Capitulo 10

_Hola!_

_Chicas, lo prometido es deuda y les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que la disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Seiya había despertado desde muy temprano, y aun no se le borraba la sonrisa que había dibujada en su rostro al ver dormir a su futura esposa.

La noche anterior habían celebrado a lo grande en su casa el que, a pesar de los miedos e inseguridades de ambos, por fin estaban juntos y formarían el futuro que anhelaba compartir al lado de Serena. Y ahora, no dejaba de verla dormir, contemplando a detalle cada uno de los rasgos de ella, observando cómo lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-hola… -dijo Serena con una sonrisa al verlo

-buenos días bombón –dijo acercando su rostro hacia ella para poder besarla muy lentamente, disfrutando de que lo primero que hacia al iniciar su día era besar a la mujer que amaba

-sabes… extrañaba mucho despertar así

-enserio?

-sí, me hacía mucha falta dormir en una cama y no en el sillón de Mina

-de verdad? y no extrañabas despertar a mi lado?

-también extrañaba eso –dijo Serena dándole un rápido beso –extrañaba escuchar tu voz, sentir tus labios

-tú también me hacías mucha falta... pero nos casaremos y ya nada, ni nadie, podrán separarnos

-lo sé… pero me preocupa algo

-que cosa?

-nuestros padres. Si las cosas fueron un desastre cuando creyeron que estábamos comprometidos hace unos meses, no quiero ni imaginar que vamos a hacer ahora que realmente nos vamos a casar

-no había pensado en eso –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –pues tendrán que llevarse bien y aceptar el hecho de que nos vamos a casar, si no, nos escaparemos a Las Vegas para casarnos lejos de ellos

-créeme que yo había pensado lo mismo…

-y si lo hacemos? Nos casamos en Las Vegas?  
-estás hablando enserio? –dijo Serena sorprendida

-totalmente. A mí no me importa la boda, si no el hecho de que estemos casados y estemos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas

-eso es lo que quiero Seiya, que estemos juntos

-entonces… lo haremos, nos casaremos en Las Vegas!

-si! –grito feliz Serena - pero te advierto que no quiero que nos case Elvis

-jajaja… no nos casara Elvis, buscaremos el mejor lugar para casarnos

-de acuerdo, cuando nos casaríamos?

-por mí, seria ahora mismo

-es domingo, vámonos esta misma noche a Las Vegas, así nadie podría detenernos y cuando regresemos ya estaremos casados!

Seiya la beso nuevamente, sintiéndose embargado de la gran felicidad que sentía en ese momento, Serena y él se casarían muy pronto, y nada de lo que sucediera con sus padres, podría arruinar la alegría que sentían.

Más tarde, mientras Serena tomaba un baño, Seiya bajo a la sala para hablar por teléfono, había algunas cosas que tenía que tener listas antes de que los dos partieran hacia Las Vegas…

-Señora Luna… habla Seiya Kou, necesito pedirle que haga unas cosas por mi

-está consciente de que es domingo?

-sí, lo sé. Pero este asunto es de suma importancia y no puede esperar

-entiendo, lo escucho señor…

-necesito que reserve dos boletos de avión para esta misma noche

-planea irse a las Fiji de nuevo?

-no, a Las Vegas

-Las Vegas! –dijo sorprendida

-sí, haga la reservación a nombre del señor y la señora Kou

-muy bien… disculpe que se lo pregunte, pero quien es la señora Kou?

-mi futura esposa

-vaya! –grito sorprendida –no tenía idea de que se fuera a casar, felicidades!

-gracias! pero le pido que no se lo vaya a decir a nadie, en especial a mi padre

-acaso piensa casarse en Las Vegas?

-ese es el plan, así que también le pido que investigue cual es el mejor lugar para casarse allá,

-muy bien… también hago reservaciones en el hotel?

-si

-de acuerdo, cuánto tiempo piensa estar fuera?

-toda la próxima semana, así que todos mis asuntos pendientes de la próxima semana cancélelos

-incluyendo los asuntos relacionados con el proyecto de Kyoto?

-si, las cosas más importantes de ese proyecto las resolví la semana pasada que estuve allá, así que no creo que haya nada que haga que regrese antes

-entiendo… y si el señor Taiki pregunta por usted, le digo en donde esta?

-no, yo hablare con mi padre cuando regrese

**S&S**

-a que nombre están sus reservaciones? –pregunto la recepcionista de la aerolínea

-a nombre del señor y la señora Kou –dijo Seiya

-señor y señora Kou, me gusta cómo suena –dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-a mí también me gusta cómo se escucha bombón!

Serena le dio un rápido beso a Seiya mientras pagaban los boletos de avión y registraban un par de pequeñas maletas, apenas habían empacado lo necesario, sus cosas aun seguían en casa de Mina, habían decidido que comprarían lo que les hiciera falta cuando llegaran a Las Vegas…

-aquí tienen sus boletos –dijo la recepcionista dejando dos boletos sobre el mostrados -su vuelo a la ciudad de Las Vegas sale a las 8 de la noche, tienen que abordar en la puerta no. 14… disfruten su vuelo!

-gracias señorita! –dijo Seiya tomando los boletos alejándose tomado de la mano de Serena

-aun no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! En un par de horas saldremos hacia Las Vegas!

-lo sé… solo unas horas más y por fin seremos marido y mujer

-y pensar que hace 24 horas estaba preparando todo en tu casa para San Valentín, y ahora estamos aquí a punto de tomar un vuelo para casarnos al otro lado del mundo… creo que me empiezo a sentir abrumada por todo esto

-no me digas que ya te arrepentiste de la idea de casarnos?

-no, claro que no… es solo que todo esto es tan rápido y… no se…-dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro –siempre imagine que me casaría en una linda iglesia, que habría una gran fiesta…

-como la gran boda que tu madre siempre imagino para ti

-si… -dijo con un poco de tristeza -creo que después de todo, mi madre influencio más en mi de lo que imaginaba

-por que tengo la sensación de que ya no estás tan entusiasmada con la idea de casarnos en Las Vegas

-claro que no, es solo que jamás imagine que me escaparía a Las Vegas para casarme, además nadie sabe que nos vamos a ir

-si no estás convencida de irnos, nos quedamos Serena. –dijo Seiya deteniéndose -No quiero que por lo rápido que ha sucedido todo esto, hagas algo que no quieras

-quiero hacer esto Seiya, quiero que nos casemos, que estemos juntos…

-pero también quieres una gran boda, no es así?

-si… -reconoció Serena, después de todo, no podía olvidar aquella tarde que su madre llego a casa de Seiya con la planeadora de bodas, eligiendo algunos detalles

-que te parece si tenemos ambas bodas? La primera en donde solo estemos nosotros dos, lejos de todos en Las Vegas, y la segunda, cuando regresemos y haremos una enorme boda

-de verdad?

-sí, y llamaremos a tu madre para que ayude a planear todo

-y que pasara con tu padre? Recuerdas que en Acción de Gracias estaban peleando por los detalles de la organización, se van a matar entre ellos solo decidiendo el número de invitados

-pues que se maten entre los dos! –dijo Seiya despreocupadamente –nosotros estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase entre ellos… sus discusiones no harán que me separe de mi esposa

Seiya acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Serena, lentamente inclino su rostro hacia el de ella, hasta unir sus labios y darle un beso tan cálido y tan dulce que solo demostraba una cosa, pasara lo que pasara con sus padres, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

Poco después se dirigieron hacia una cafetería para comer algo en lo que esperaban a que llegara el momento de que abordaran su vuelo. Cuando escucharon que por las bocinas anunciaban su vuelo, tomaron sus cosas y se dieron a la puerta de abordaje que les habían indicado…

-creo que esto significa que ya no hay marcha atrás

-unas horas más y realmente seré Serena Kou

-estas lista para eso?

-definitivamente –dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-buenas noches! Sus boletos por favor? -pregunto la empleada de la aerolínea frente la puerta de abordaje

-aquí están –dijo Seiya entregándole los boletos

-muchas gracias! Que tengan un buen viaje!

La señorita le regreso los boletos a Seiya, tras lo que Serena y él caminaron por el túnel que los conduciría al avión. Al llegar ahí, buscaron sus asientos, y se sentaron esperando a que pronto despegara el avión…

-por que tarda tanto en despegar el avión? –pregunto un poco ansiosa Serena

-tienen que esperar a que suban todos los pasajeros, no te preocupes, en unos momentos más dejaremos Tokio y…

-no puedo creerlo! Eres tu Seiya! –dijo una azafata del avión acercándose a ellos

-la conoces? –pregunto Serena

-hola Esmeralda!

-no nos habíamos visto, en cuanto tiempo? Tres o cuatro meses?

-sí, más o menos -dijo Seiya

-es verdad… y nunca regresaste mis llamadas cuando volvimos de las Fiji

-ya sabes, he tenido mucho trabajo –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-por supuesto… vas a Las Vegas por trabajo? -dijo estirando su brazo para colocar su mano en el pecho de Seiya

-ehh… no, voy a pasar unos días allá con mi prometida

-prometida! –dijo Esmeralda sorprendida

-sí, soy yo… la futura señora Kou –dijo Serena levantando su mano para que Esmeralda viera su anillo

-vaya… felicidades! -dijo sin salir de su asombro

-gracias…

-bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo… me dio gusto verte otra vez Seiya, y felicidades –dijo Esmeralda antes de retirarse

-por que no me sorprende que hayas salido con una azafata –dijo Serena

-se llaman auxiliares de vuelo, además sabes que salí con muchas mujeres antes de que nos reencontráramos

-yo diría que saliste con la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad

-no exageres bombón, solo porque es la primera vez que nos encontremos con alguien con quien salí, no significa que haya salido con media ciudad

-en realidad, esta es la segunda vez que me encuentro con alguien con quien saliste

-la segunda! –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-antes del día de Acción de Gracias, vi a Michiru Kaioh

-Michiru Kaioh… -dijo Seiya tratando de recordarla –claro! De la Universidad! Estuvimos en algunas clases juntos en aquel entonces…

-lo sé… me pregunto que pasara cuando todas tus ex novias sepan que te casaras conmigo

-no sé y no me importa

-de verdad?

-totalmente. La única mujer que me importa eres tu Serena, por eso es que estoy en este avión contigo –tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso –te amo bombón, nunca dudes de ello

-yo también te amo Seiya… pero no me gusta conocer a las mujeres que estuvieron en tu vida antes que yo

-no pienses en ello, lo importante ahora es que tu eres la única que está y estará conmigo…

Seiya tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la beso de esa manera tan tierna y romántica, que solamente él podía hacerlo. Los dos se perdieron tanto en aquel beso, que ni siquiera escucharon las indicaciones de las azafatas dieron antes de que despegara el avión.

Cuando se separaron al terminar su beso, más por falta de aire que por gusto, Serena entrelazo su mano con la de Seiya y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro observando las luces que iluminaban la ciudad mientras se elevaban por los aires, solo doce horas de vuelo los separaban del lugar en el que se convertirían en marido y mujer.

**S&S**

Serena termino de cerrar el cierre que estaba en el costado de su vestido, dio un largo suspiro y se observo detenidamente en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido halter blanco, con la falda plisada que le llegaba a altura de las rodillas, había visto ese vestido en uno de los aparadores de una tienda la tarde que ella y Seiya llegaron a Las Vegas, y esa tarde lo compro. Ya que su primera boda seria sencilla, quería que su vestido también lo fuera, aunque eso no negaba el hecho de que el vestido la hacía lucir muy bien, y no hacía que dejara de sentirse un tanto nerviosa e intranquila de lo que iba a hacer.

Amaba a Seiya y quería casarse con él, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero el hecho de no haberle avisado a nadie, no dejaba de inquietarla. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres, en especial su mamá, cuando les dijera que se había casado en Las Vegas, y no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor el hecho de que su celular había empezado a sonar, y era Mina quien la llamaba…

-al menos alguien debe de saber que estoy por casarme –dio un largo suspiro tomando su celular para contestar la llamada –hola Mina!

-Serena! Al fin me contestas! –grito la rubia –supongo que si no me has llamado en tres días es porque las cosas entre Seiya y tú resultaron muy bien

-diría que de maravilla… nos vamos a casar!

-de verdad! felicidades Serena! –grito Mina emocionada

-gracias…

-tienes que contarme todo! Cuando se casan? Como te lo propuso?... –dijo Mina emocionada –Mejor aun, qué te parece si nos vemos a mediodía en mi casa y me cuentas todo con lujo de detalle

-me encantaría, pero no puedo… estoy en Las Vegas

-no puedo creerlo! –grito Mina totalmente sorprendida –no creí que de verdad fueras a fugarte con Seiya a Las Vegas!

-ni yo, pero todo fue tan rápido y espontaneo… y sabes que amo demasiado a Seiya y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar con él

-ya lo creo: firmar un contrato de matrimonio, mudarte a su casa… pero esto creo que supera con creces lo demás. Sabes cómo reaccionara tu madre cuando se entere?

-estará feliz de que al fin me case

-Serena…

-me preocupare de mi mamá cuando regrese a Tokio, además haremos una gran boda y tú serás mi Dama de Honor. Ahora lo único que pienso es que en menos de una hora me estaré casando con Seiya en el Caesars Palace, y necesito escuchar mi mejor amiga decirme que está feliz por mí

-no necesito decirlo, sabes que estoy muy feliz por ti Serena. Sé que Seiya y tu serán muy felices juntos

-gracias Mina!

Mina le dio sus mejores deseos a Serena, las dos se despidieron y terminaron la llamada, mientras una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su rostro. La limpio rápidamente y se propuso no llorar para no arruinar su maquillaje.

Se miro nuevamente ante el espejo y salió del baño, viendo que Seiya la esperaba de pie al lado de la cama, luciendo muy guapo en un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color.

-te ves muy hermosa Serena –dijo Seiya al verla con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a ella para besarla

-tú también te ves muy guapo…

-lista para irnos?

-si –dijo ella respirando profundamente

-estas bien?

-si… es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, nervios prenupciales. Y… Mina llamo y le dije en donde estamos y que nos vamos a casar

-que te dijo?

-está sorprendida, pero está feliz por nosotros –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa –creo que deberíamos irnos ya, si no se nos hará tarde

Serena tomo del brazo a Seiya y salieron de la habitación, caminando hacia el elevador que los llevaría hacia la planta baja del hotel. Cruzaron por el área del casino mientras Serena no dejaba de admirar el lugar: aquel lugar era todo un palacio, la decoración elegante haciendo una gran referencia a la cultura italiana, sus esculturas, pinturas y sus fuentes la hacían sentirse que estaba en un sueño.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña capilla que estaba del otro lado del hotel, maravillosamente decorada con cientos de rosas blancas y rojas por todo el lugar, así como decenas de velas que iluminaban el lugar y le daban un ambiente mucho más intimo a la capilla, en donde solo se encontraban ellos y el sacerdote que los estaba esperando

-buenas noches hijos –dijo el sacerdote –están listos para que comencemos con la ceremonia?

-por supuesto padre –dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-más que nunca –dijo Seiya viéndola a los ojos

-muy bien…queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou, una ceremonia en la que ambos están preparados para unir sus vidas…

El sacerdote continúo con la ceremonia mientras Serena y Seiya estaban tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos con la sonrisa con unas enormes sonrisas ante la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. Dijeron sus votos, llenos de amor y esperanza ante la vida que a partir de ahora estaban por compartir juntos, comprometidos totalmente ante su nueva vida.

En cuanto el sacerdote finalmente los declaro marido y mujer al terminar la ceremonia, se besaron con tanto amor consientes de una sola cosa, estarían juntos siempre, pese a lo que dijeran sus padres o el resto del mundo, ya que su amor es tan fuerte que no los separaran jamás…


	12. Capitulo 11

_Hola!_

_Estoy por aquí nuevamente para traerles tres capítulos más de este fic que ya está por terminar, pero no estén tristes que aun nos queda el epilogo y se los traeré en unos días más. Por ahora espero que disfruten de estos capítulos, y no dejen de leer Sin Ti y Un Nuevo Comienzo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

– estás segura bombón que no quieres que me quede a ayudarlas? -dijo Seiya estacionando su auto frente a la casa de Mina

-segura. Además sabes cómo somos Mina y yo, y es posible que nos quedemos aquí horas platicando sobre la boda, y tú tienes que ir por Artemis a casa de Rei

-y me va a tocar escuchar sus reclamos de porque mi perro se quedo dos semanas en su casa… Serena, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en Las Vegas

-lo sé, pero eso no era posible… teníamos que volver –dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro –no me quiero imaginar cómo estará mi mamá al no saber tantos días de mi

-ni yo como estará mi padre… -dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente –pero mañana iremos a ver a nuestros padres y les daremos la noticia

-si... nos vemos más tarde en la casa, le diré a Mina que me preste la camioneta para llevar todo

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después

Serena se acerco a Seiya para besarlo, tras lo que bajo del auto de Seiya, lo despidió con una mano antes de que él se fuera y ella caminara hacia la puerta de la casa de Mina.

Habían llegado la noche anterior a Tokio, después de pasar una semana en Las Vegas en su Luna de Miel y disfrutando la cuidad. O mejor dicho, disfrutando de lo poco que habían estado en los casinos y espectáculos de Las Vegas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo habían estado en su habitación del hotel, recuperando todo el tiempo que habían estado separados las últimas semanas y disfrutando la máximo de su vida de recién casados

Pero aquellos maravillosos días habían llegado a su fin y tenían que regresar, después de todo sus familias y amigos se empezaban a preocupar por ellos y la mejor prueba ello es la gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que recibieron, y que no respondieron, mientras estuvieron lejos.

-Serena! –dijo Mina al abrirle la puerta antes de abrazarla

-hola Mina! –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pero mírate… te cayeron de maravilla estos días lejos de Tokio

-vaya que sí, y tengo que contarte muchas cosas de lo hermosos que fueron estos días

-lo tienes que hacer, pero antes tengo que decirte que…

-Serena! –grito Ikuko acercándose a la puerta

-mamá!

-oh querida! –dijo Ikuko abrazando a Serena con fuerza –estaba tan preocupada por ti!

-lo siento mamá.

-vamos Ikuko! Yo se que extraño mucho a Serena, pero deje que respire –dijo Yaten mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Serena

-por supuesto –dijo separándose del abrazo.

Serena se acerco a saludar a Yaten, tras lo que los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala, parecía que Ikuko tenía mucho tiempo en la casa de Mina ya que en la mesita de centro, había tres tazas de café y una charola con galletas; por lo que Serena no puedo dejar de pensar en qué clase de interrogatorio habría sometido su madre a sus amigos con tal de saber en donde había estado la última semana.

-quieres café o algo, Serena? –pregunto Mina

-no, gracias Mina

-las dejaremos solas para que hablen tranquilas –dijo Yaten antes de retirarse con Mina a la cocina

-gracias Yaten… -dijo Serena sentándose al lado de su madre

-mi niña, en donde habías estado? –dijo preocupada Ikuko –estaba temiendo lo peor al no saber nada de ti

-lo lamento mamá, no quería preocuparte tanto

-lo importante es que ahora estas aquí. Y bien? En dónde estabas?

-yo!

-por supuesto Serena, quien más?

-sí, claro… -dijo un poco nerviosa Serena. Su madre había iniciado el interrogatorio y no sabía que palabras usar con exactitud para darle la noticia.

-y bien, Serena? –pregunto insistentemente Ikuko

-es que… Seiya y yo regresamos

-qué gran noticia! –grito efusivamente Ikuko abrazando a su hija –sabia que solucionarían sus problemas y volverían a estar juntos!

-si! –dijo Serena separándose del abrazo –y… hay más –dijo dando un largo suspiro, necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible antes de soltarle la bomba a su madre

-que pasa hija? –dijo Ikuko, antes de notar el anillo de compromiso que Serena llevaba en su mano izquierda –oh, mi niña! Te vas a casar! –grito dando un brinco de alegría –esto definitivamente es motivo de celebración! Y mira que anillo tan hermoso! Creo que valió la pena que Seiya tardara tanto en comprarte el anillo de compromiso, mira que diamante tan grande!

-mamá, no es eso lo que quiero decirte…

-hija, cuando paso eso? Porque no me habías dicho nada antes?

-mamá…

-y Seiya en donde esta? Lo correcto es que una noticia como esta, la den los dos juntos

-me case con Seiya en Las Vegas!

-tú, que! –dijo Ikuko totalmente sorprendida –escuche bien, tu…

-si mamá, Seiya y yo nos casamos la semana pasada en Las Vegas

-mi única hija… se caso en Las Vegas! –dijo Ikuko aun en shock antes de desvanecerse en el sillón

-mamá! Mamá! –grito preocupada acercándose a su mamá –Mina! Yaten!

-que sucede Serena? –pregunto Mina regresando corriendo a la sala al lado de Yaten

-hay! acabo de matar a mi madre!

-tranquilizate, solo esta desmayada, Serena –dijo Yaten acercándose a Ikuko para verla

-le dijiste que te casaste en Las Vegas, verdad? –pregunto Mina

-sí, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así…

-que paso? –dijo Ikuko abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Ikuko…

-mamá!

-oh Serena! Pero que has hecho! –dijo Ikuko con tristeza incorporándose lentamente en el sillón –como se te ocurrió hacer una barbaridad así!

-si lo hice fue porque amo a Seiya, quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida

-pero estas no son formas de hacerlo, Serena! Que va a decir tu padre cuando se entere! Y la abuela Serenity!... –dijo Ikuko con gran pesar, antes de comenzar a llorar -Oh! No quiero pensar que dirá tu tía Diana al saber esto!

-mamá, no crees estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que realmente es? Deberías de estar feliz por mi!

-lo estaría si hubieras hecho las cosas como se deben! Yo no te eduque para que hicieras algo así hija!

-mamá…

-no puedo más con esto –dijo Ikuko levantándose del sillón y caminando deprisa hacia la puerta principal sin dejar de llorar–me has decepcionado profundamente Serena

-a dónde vas, mamá! –dijo Serena siguiéndola

-por favor Serena, esto es demasiado duro para mí. Yo siempre imagine que tendrías la mejor de las bodas y tú has echado ese sueño a la basura –dijo Ikuko molesta antes de salir de la casa

-pero mamá…

-déjala Serena –dijo Mina poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga –necesita asimilar la noticia, vas a ver que su enojo se le pasara pronto

-y si no?

-no te preocupes Serena –dijo Yaten –tu madre puede ser algo melodramática, pero te quiere. Ya verás en unos días, las cosas entre ustedes estarán bien

-eso espero… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro –solo espero que a Seiya le vaya mejor que a mí con su familia

**S&S**

Al entrar a la calle donde estaba la casa de Rei y Nicolás, Seiya reconoció de inmediato el elegante BMW negro que estaba estacionado frente a la casa, era el auto de su padre. Estaciono su auto junto al de su padre y se dirigió a la casa, una hermosa casa de estilo americano con un pequeño jardín al frente y un gran patio trasero de juegos, en donde sus sobrinos suelen salir a jugar después de terminar sus labores escolares.

Durante los días que estuvo en Las Vegas con Serena, prácticamente no pensó en la reacción que tendría su padre cuando se enterara que se había casado, y aunque por fin había hecho lo que tanto quería su padre que hiciera en los últimos dos años, estaba seguro de que tendría aquella conversación que tanto odiaba tener con él.

-Seiya! –Grito Rei al verlo al abrir la puerta, abrazándolo de inmediato –eres un tonto Seiya! Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

-yo también te extrañe! Perdóname por preocuparte tanto hermanita!

-lo importante es que estas aquí –dijo Rei separándose de él viéndolo con una sonrisa dejándolo entrar –y que ya te lleves a Artemis, ha roto casi toda mi vajilla en estos días

-descuida, que también vengo por él… -dijo con una sonrisa, ya imaginaba que desastres había causado Artemis en casa de Rei

-papá está aquí, Seiya

-lo sé, vi su auto cuando llegue

-ha estado muy preocupado al no sin saber nada de ti, incluso estaba por llamar a la policía para que te buscaran… se puede saber en dónde estabas?

-ya lo sabrás Rei –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa –en donde están todos?

-los niños afuera jugando con Artemis, papá y Nicolás en la sala –dijo Rei mientras caminaban hacia la sala, viendo platicando a Nicolás y Taiki cuando llegaron –oigan! El hijo prodigo por fin apareció!

-Seiya! Qué alegría verte otra vez! –dijo Nicolás para saludarlo

-lo mismo digo Nicolás! Hola papá!

-Seiya! –Taiki se puso de pie y abrazo a su hijo –me da gusto que estés aquí! Comenzábamos a temer lo peor

-no te preocupes papá, estoy mejor que nunca –dijo Seiya mientras todos se sentaban en la sala

-ya lo creo, te ves algo bronceado Seiya –dijo Rei

-en dónde estabas hijo? –pregunto Taiki

-no me digas que te fuiste a las Fiji con alguna de tus amigas azafatas -dijo Rei

-no, no estaba en las Fiji. Dado que todos estamos aquí, tengo que decirles algo importante; recuerdan a Serena Tsukino?

-como olvidarla, y más después del desastre que fue el día de Acción de Gracias con su familia –dijo Taiki –pero por que la mencionas? acaso volviste con ella?

-sí, y no solo eso… me case con Serena en Las Vegas

-que hiciste, que! –grito Taiki totalmente sorprendido

-escuche bien, Seiya –dijo Rei aun en shock –te casaste con Serena!

-sí, así es. Es que nadie me va a felicitar, o qué?

-vaya… felicidades Seiya! –dijo Nicolás acercándose a abrazarlo

-me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito! –dijo Rei también poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo –Serena es una gran chica, estoy segura de que van a ser muy felices juntos!

-gracias –dijo Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rei, antes de voltear a ver a su padre. Aun seguía sentado en el sillón, tratando de asimilar la noticia –no vas a decir nada, papá?

-que quieres que diga, Seiya? Pensé que ya habías madurado, pero veo que no es así. Es que nunca vas a tomar nada enserio en esta vida?

-tú querías que me casara desde hace mucho, y cuando por fin lo hago, ni siquiera puedes mostrarte feliz por mi!

-estaría feliz si al menos te hubieras casado con una mujer que realmente valiera la pena para ti

-no hables así de mi esposa! –dijo Seiya molesto –ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y es la mujer a la que amo

-vamos Seiya! Tu sabes cómo es su familia, en especial su madre!

-papá, por favor –dijo Rei intercediendo entre los dos –si Seiya se caso con ella, es porque realmente la ama, si no jamás habría hecho algo así. Además la madre de Serena es otro asunto aparte

-hija, por favor no intervengas, esto es entre tu hermano y yo. –dijo Taiki dando un largo suspiro de frustración –además una boda en Las Vegas no es legal

-una boda es legal, papá. Y la mía lo fue

-sí, claro… además te fuiste así, no tuviste la decencia de avisarnos y dejaste botado tu trabajo en la empresa

-si no dije nada fue porque sabía que reaccionarias así, además no había nada que realmente necesitara mi presencia en Tokio, por eso me fui

-hijo debes de madurar, tomar en serio tus responsabilidades… no puedes seguir actuando como si fueras un adolescente

-he madurado, pero como siempre, lo que tú quieres para mí siempre ha sido más importante que lo que quiero yo para mí. Y no me importa lo que pienses, amo a Serena, y ella es la mujer perfecta para mí

-hijo, reacciona! Si decidiste casarte así, en Las Vegas con ella, no quiero ni imaginar que decisiones tomaras en la empresa, llevaras a la ruina el patrimonio de nuestra familia

-entonces no me hubieras dejado hacerme cargo de la empresa, pero si eso piensas... renuncio!

-que! No puedes hacer eso! –dijo Taiki molesto –en un mes te harás cargo de ella

-ya no, creare mi propio negocio. Así te darás cuenta de que sé lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida

-Seiya…

- y como yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, voy por Artemis y me voy –dijo Seiya caminando hacia el patio trasero de la casa

-Seiya, no actúes como un niño. –dijo Rei siguiéndolo -No puedes dejar la empresa solo por una discusión con papá

-sabes que esto no es solo una discusión, lo único que quiero es que al menos una vez en la vida este de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomo

-tío Seiya! –grito una niña de nueve años al verlo

-hola niños! –dijo saludando a sus sobrinos, mientras que Artemis corrió hacia él, levantándose en dos patas para lamberle el rostro–Artemis! Yo también te extrañe muchacho!

-te vas a quedar a jugar con nosotros, tío?

-hoy no Ami, pero después vendré y los llevare al parque de diversiones, está bien?

-de acuerdo

-vamos Artemis! –grito Seiya antes de caminar junto con el perro y Rei, esta vez hacia la puerta principal, pasando de largo a su papá, que ni siquiera lo quiso detener al verlo pasar

-Seiya, espera! No te vayas así! –dijo Rei tratando de detenerlo

-no insistas más Rei, yo no puedo hablar con papá cuando no entiende de razones

-mira quien lo dice, estas igual que él! que crees que mamá diría de verlos pelear así?

-mamá al menos me habría felicitado por casarme con la mujer que amo

-al menos quédate, ya verás que si hablo con papá entenderá mejor la situación

-si lo logras eso, avísame y haremos una fiesta

-por favor, sabes que estas discusiones no le hacen bien a papá, piensa en su salud

-su salud! acaso le pasa algo?

-es un hombre mayor Seiya, esta clase de discusiones le pueden hacer daño, entiende eso

-lo hago Rei, pero el problema es que él no se pone a pensar en mi felicidad, soy feliz con Serena y no lo entiende

-Seiya…

-nos vemos después, Rei –dijo Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida a su hermana –vámonos Artemis!

**S&S**

Cuando Serena llego a la casa de Seiya por la noche, estaciono la camioneta enfrente de ella y vio que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Ni siquiera quiso bajar sus cosas para meterlas a la casa, se sentía muy cansada después de la larga tarde que había vivido, no tanto por tener que guardar todas las cosas que tenía en casa de Mina, sino por la discusión que había tenido con su madre, la llamo varias a su celular después de que ella se fue y no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas.

Lo bueno, es que esa noche al llegar a casa, sabía que Seiya ya estaba adentro esperándola. Bajo de la camioneta y entro a la casa, Artemis corrió hacia ella en cuanto cruzo la puerta, acaricio la cabeza del animal y camino hacia la sala, allí estaba Seiya encendiendo la chimenea, con una mirada totalmente perdida en el fuego, como si con eso se olvidara de sus pensamientos

-hola…

Seiya movió su mirada hacia ella –hola bombón –se puso de pie y se acerco a ella para besarla tiernamente –como te fue con Mina?

-bueno… -dijo ella dando un pequeño suspiro -ya traje mis cosas, están en la camioneta

-no lo dices muy entusiasmada

-mi madre estaba con Mina cuando llegue, y… le dije que nos habíamos casado

-como lo tomo?

-no muy bien… -dijo ella dando un largo suspiro antes de que los dos se sentaran en el sillón frente a la chimenea -como te fue con tu hermana?

-con ella bien, pero mi padre estaba ahí… les dije que nos habiamos casado, y él tampoco tomo bien la noticia de la boda

-es increíble… nos casamos y en lugar de que nuestras familias estén felices por nosotros, las cosas no salieron así. Que vamos a hacer con ellos?

-no lo sé… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no sé qué pensar -dijo al verlo algo distraido

-que no me estás diciendo Seiya?

-renuncie a la empresa

-por qué hiciste eso? dentro de poco tú te ibas a encargar de ella y te estabas haciendo cargo de ese proyecto en Kyoto

-quiero hacer las cosas que me hagan feliz Serena y ese proyecto me iba a tener mucho tiempo fuera de Tokio, además desde hace un tiempo tenía la idea de hacer algo por mi cuenta… tal vez poner mi propio bufete de abogados

-Seiya…

-no te preocupes, estaremos bien. Además la primavera iniciara dentro de poco y puedes volver al trabajo con Moon Gardens

-pero faltan unas semanas para la primavera, mientras sigua siendo invierno, Moon Gardens no puede sobrevivir sin trabajo hasta que termine la estación… y Mina está trabajando en la empresa de Yaten

-entonces contrata a alguien más, no creo que a Mina le moleste

-no se molestara, pero… que va a ser de nosotros? Sin trabajo, con problemas con nuestros padres, así no podremos hacer la segunda boda

-lo que importa es que estamos juntos Serena –dijo Seiya entrelazando su mano con la de ella –y el trabajo no es problema, buscaremos una solución a eso pronto y con nuestros padres, démosle unos días a que se calmen, y luego nos reuniremos todos y arreglaremos los problemas familiares


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

-que te parece bombón?

-es lindo, aunque creo que es algo pequeño –dijo Serena mientras seguía observando el lugar

-aparentemente es así, pero hay suficiente espacio para todo. –dijo empleado de bienes raíces -Pasen por aquí para que se los muestre…

Era la tercera oficina en renta que Serena y Seiya visitaban esa tarde, sin lograr encontrar una que los convenciera completamente.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que sus familias se habían enterado de su boda y las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. Serena había ido a visitar a su padre a su trabajo, y ya se había enterado de que se había casado por su madre, Kenji Tsukino había asimilado mejor la noticia y estaba feliz por su hija, incluso había estado intercediendo para aclarar las cosas con Ikuko sin ningún éxito alguno hasta ahora.

Por su parte, las cosas entre Seiya y Taiki seguían igual. Seiya lo busco varias veces para hablar con él las cosas con calma, pero su padre no parecía querer escucharlo. Y pese a que Rei estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que mejorara la relación entre padre e hijo, no habían conseguido nada hasta ahora.

Así que mientras trataban de resolver las cosas con sus familias, Seiya ya había empezado a ver todo lo relacionado con montar su propio bufete de abogados. Los dos no podían estar sin trabajo por mucho tiempo ya que ahorros de ambos, y lo poco que habían ganado en los casinos de Las Vegas, comenzaban a desaparecer conforme avanzaban los días

-como pueden ver, la oficina cuenta con una gran iluminación de luz natural y un gran espacio para todo el inmobiliario

-es cierto, esta área es más amplia, podría caber todo aquí –dijo Seiya caminando mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar, sin estar convencido del todo

-sí, puede que sí –dijo Serena sin estar convencida completamente mientras comenzaba a sonar su celular –disculpen…

Serena salió de aquella oficina vacía, sacando su celular mientras caminaba hacia la calle, dándose cuenta de que quien la llamaba era su padre

-hola papá! –saludo al contestar la llamada

-hija, como estas?

-bien, y tú? –dijo Serena mientras llegaba a la calle, recargándose sobre el auto de Seiya mientras seguía hablando

-muy bien, te tengo buenas noticias… logre convencer a tu madre de que nos reuniéramos contigo y Seiya para arreglar de una vez las cosas

-de verdad? que buena noticia! –grito Serena feliz –les parece bien si nos vemos mañana a las ocho y cenamos en mi casa?

-de acuerdo Serena, hasta entonces –dijo Kenji terminando la llamada

-Serena?

La rubia escucho que la llamaban muy cerca, volteo y vio a un hombre mucho más alto que ella, cabello negro corto y vestido con un traje y camisa azul cielo, al que reconoció de inmediato.

-no puedo creerlo! No esperaba verte aquí, Darién! –dijo Serena mientras él llegaba a su lado

-lo mismo digo, iba saliendo de una reunión aquí enfrente y te reconocí de inmediato. Pero mírate, dejamos de vernos un tiempo y te veo más hermosa que nunca

-gracias Darién, tu también te ves muy bien. Pero cuéntame, que ha sido de ti en este tiempo?

-ya sabes, con mucho trabajo. De hecho justamente estaba pensando en llamarte

-ha si?

-sí, estoy trabajando en la construcción de una escuela y quería ver si tu podías hacerte cargo del diseño de los jardines

-claro que sí! Darién, de verdad has caído como un ángel del cielo! –dijo Serena emocionada

-que te parece si la próxima semana nos reunimos en aquella cafetería a la que íbamos y ahí hablamos con calma del proyecto?

-por supuesto, te parece bien el lunes a la 1:00 pm?

-de acuerdo, es una cita…

-Serena –dijo Seiya un poco serio saliendo del edificio

-Seiya! Ven, quiero presentarte a un amigo Darién Chiba

-mucho gusto, Seiya Kou –dijo Seiya sin dejar de observar detenidamente a Darién

-igualmente… no sabía que estuvieras saliendo con alguien

-de hecho, soy su esposo

-esposo! –dijo Darién sorprendido

-sí, nos casamos hace poco –dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-muchas felicidades! Eres muy afortunado Seiya, ella es una mujer maravillosa

-sí, lo sé…

-disculpen pero tengo que retirarme, tengo que ir a otra reunión. Nos vemos el lunes, Serena!

-claro, hasta luego! –dijo Serena antes de que Darién se alejara de la pareja

-el lunes? Tienes una cita con ese sujeto? –dijo Seiya con un poco de molestia que Serena detecto de inmediato

-estas celoso?

-celoso de que mi esposa vaya a tener una cita con ese sujeto? Por supuesto!

-no te preocupes –dijo Serena besándolo fugazmente –Darién es gay

-no me parece que sea gay

-pero lo es, y la cita que voy a tener con él es de trabajo

-de trabajo?

-sí, Darién es arquitecto y quiere que me encargue del diseño de unos jardines de una escuela que está construyendo

-si se trata de trabajo, me alegro mucho por ti. Las cosas parece que se están resolviendo

-así es, por que además mi papá llamo y convenció a mi mamá de que nos vea para arreglar las cosas, cenaremos mañana todos en la casa

Al escucharla, Seiya suspiro y su rostro mostro un poco de preocupación

-qué pasa? No estás feliz por eso?

-claro que estoy feliz, pero también me acaba de llamar Rei, por fin convenció a mi padre para que habláramos y le dije que nos reuniéramos mañana en la casa para cenar

-ahh… no esperaba que nuestros padres se fueran a reunir tan pronto

-ni yo, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse a verse seguido y a llevarse bien ahora que estamos juntos y vamos a preparar todo para la segunda boda

-lo sé, solo espero que todo transcurra con calma y no se vayan a matar entre ellos como en el día de Acción de Gracias

-tranquila, haremos todo lo posible para que esa cena salga bien y se solucione todo

**S&S**

-veamos… la mesa esta lista, la comida también –dijo Serena cerciorándose de que todo estuviera listo para la cena de esa noche –Artemis! En donde esta Artemis?

-en el patio, lo saque hace rato. No vaya a ser que nuevamente quiera comerse tu comida

-ojala que no, si no me daría un ataque

-tranquila Serena, todo saldrá bien

-y si no? Y si esta cena en lugar de convertirse en un pacto de paz hace que estalle la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

-eso no va a pasar, relájate –dijo Seiya inclinándose hacia ella para besarla, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre

-son ellos…

-descuida, yo abriré

Seiya le dio un pequeño beso a Serena y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla encontró allí a los padres de Serena

-buenas noches! Pasen por favor…

-gracias Seiya –dijo Ikuko al entrar al lado de Kenji –y Serena?

-en la sala, pero por favor sigan –dijo Seiya mientras los tres caminaban hacia la sala –bombón, llegaron tus padres

-hola!

Serena se acerco a ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, quien correspondió a su gesto, aunque no muy efusivamente. A diferencia de Ikuko, Kenji beso a su hija, logrando calmar un poco los nervios de Serena

-les puedo ofrecer algo de beber? Vino? –pregunto Seiya

-estoy bien, gracias Seiya –dijo Ikuko

-Kenji?

-un poco de vino me caería muy bien, gracias

Seiya se retiro a la cocina por unas copas y una botella de vino, mientras que Serena se quedo con sus padres en la sala. Un incomodo silencio los rodeo y ninguno de los tres parecía querer decir palabra alguna, en especial Ikuko que estaba más callada que de costumbre

-como van las cosas con el trabajo, hija? –dijo Kenji rompiendo finalmente aquel silencio

-bien, me reuniré con Darién Chiba la próxima semana para ver lo de un proyecto en el que trabajaremos juntos. Y como va todo en tu trabajo, papá?

-como siempre, con mucho trabajo en la oficina. Tu mamá sigue insistiendo en que debería de tomar vacaciones y así nos iríamos de viaje, no es así Ikuko?

-sí, pero nunca me haces caso querido. Empiezo a creer que nuestra familia empieza a tener un problema ya que nunca me hacen caso

-mamá…

-aquí tiene Kenji –dijo Seiya al entregarle una copa de vino, tras lo que le entrego la otra copa a Serena que bebió todo de un solo trago –Serena…

-esto no va bien Seiya –susurro Serena

-tranquila, todo estará bien…

Seiya puso su mano sobre la pierna de la rubia para calmarla, y poco después nuevamente sonó el timbre. El pelinegro se puso de pie y al abrir la puerta, vio a su padre. Se saludaron rápidamente y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala, en donde las cosas iban en silencio, señal de que aquella seria una larga noche…

-papá, recuerdas a Serena y a sus padres…

-como podría olvidarlos, buenas noches a todos –dijo Taiki educadamente

-buenas noches –dijo Serena –gusta algo de beber, Taiki?

-gracias, así estoy bien –dijo Taiki antes de sentarse en el sofá al lado de donde estaban sentados los padres de la rubia

-ya que todos estamos aquí –dijo Seiya sentándose al lado de Serena, entrelazando su mano con la de ella –creo que lo primero que deberíamos de decir, es que de verdad lamentamos que nuestra boda en Las Vegas haya ocasionado este problema con ustedes. Sé que no fue correcto que nos hayamos ido así, sin avisarle a nadie pero quiero que entiendan que lo hicimos por que nos amamos y queremos estar juntos

-eso lo entiendo, Seiya –dijo Ikuko –lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hicieron así. La gente no puede decir vamos a casarnos y tomar el primer vuelo a Las Vegas

-lo sé, pero simplemente nos gano la emoción del momento –dijo Serena

-eso no es pretexto para dejar sus responsabilidades al aire –dijo Taiki –ustedes no son adolescentes, son adultos. No pueden hacer algo así y creer que sus acciones no traerán consecuencias

-lo sabemos y Taiki, créame tanto Seiya y yo estamos asumiendo las consecuencias que nos han traído con ustedes. –dijo Serena -Pero ustedes saben muy bien lo que es el amor, y saben que mucha gente hace locuras por amor

-eso es verdad… cuando teníamos su edad, una vez fuimos a un partido de beisbol e hice que pusieran un letrero en el que le decía que la amaba –dijo Kenji con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su esposa que también le sonreía

-y tu papá? Nunca hiciste alguna locura por amor con mamá? –pregunto Seiya

-bueno… poco antes de que muriera Ami, fuimos a un restaurante y le canté frente a todas las personas que habían allí. Ella se había sentido muy apenada en ese momento, pero después me dijo que le había encantado que cantara para a ella

-creo que entienden mejor que nadie que de eso se trata el amor. Demostrarnos con todos nuestros pensamientos y acciones que estamos enamorados de esa persona especial con lo que hacemos, podemos hacer eso y más, somos capaces de dar todo por la persona amada. –Dijo Serena -Al final del día lo único que importa es estar con quien amas, no el si se casaron en Las Vegas y después realizaran otra boda

-otra boda!

-sí, Serena y yo pensábamos hacer otra boda aquí en Tokio, con nuestras familias y amigos

-y por qué no lo dijeron antes? –dijo Taiki

-como lo íbamos a hacer con todo el desastre que se ocasiono cuando se enteraron que nos casamos en Las Vegas? -dijo Seiya -No nos quisieron escuchar hasta ahora

-bueno, pero sabiendo eso las cosas cambian. –dijo Ikuko -Lo correcto era que desde el principio hicieran una boda formal como la que estábamos planeando hace unos meses y no fugarse a Las Vegas

-en nuestra defensa Ikuko, le diré que no quisimos esperar mucho tiempo hasta convertirnos en marido y mujer –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-pero como ese ya no es pretexto y si ustedes quieren hacer una segunda boda, lo mejor sería empezar con los preparativos desde ahora –dijo Ikuko emocionada –debería llamar nuevamente a Setsuna Meio para ver que tanto podemos adelantar de lo que ya habíamos organizado antes

-sería mejor cenar primero antes de llamar a Setsuna, tenemos mucho tiempo para encargarnos de los preparativos.

-bien dicho hija, vamos a cenar

Los cinco se pusieron de pie y Serena y sus padres caminaron hacia el comedor, excepto Taiki que detuvo a su hijo antes de que se reunieran con los demás para cenar

-espera Seiya, necesito decirte algo en privado

-que sucede?

-lamento mucho todo lo que dije el otro día en casa de Rei, me sorprendí mucho por la noticia que no pensé las cosas con claridad en ese momento. Pareciera que no, pero realmente has madurado y estas luchando por tu felicidad con esa muchacha, empiezo a creer que de verdad Serena es la mujer indicada para ti

-gracias papá, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi saber que entiendes esto –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-lo sé Seiya, y también sé que lo correcto es que vuelvas a la compañía y te hagas cargo de ella

-papá, yo…

-no quiero escuchar ningún pero Seiya, tu eres quien debe de hacerse cargo de la compañía, no Nicolás u otra persona. Ese es tu lugar y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta

-de acuerdo, volveré a la compañía

-eso quería escuchar, ahora vamos con todos a cenar…

Taiki y Seiya se reunieron con Serena en sus padres en el comedor para cenar todos. A diferencia de la última vez que se habían reunido todos, las cosas parecían marchar con mayor calma. La cena transcurrió con calma mientras los padres de ambos les pedían que les contaran como había sido su boda en Las Vegas y su estancia los días que estuvieron allá.

Pero al llegar al postre, la calma con la que había transcurrido la noche pareció esfumarse cuando llegaron al tema de la planeación de la segunda boda de Serena y Seiya, ya que Ikuko y Taiki comenzaron a hablar sobre ciertos detalles y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería ceder…

-yo solo digo que no se puede hacer la recepción en un salón tan pequeño –dijo Taiki -si la lista de invitados será de al menos 500 personas, deberíamos de buscar un lugar más grande. Conozco un lugar en la bahía de Tokio, una boda en la playa sería muy hermosa

-en la playa! –dijo Ikuko –es cierto que podría ser un buen lugar, pero hacerla ahí podría traer muchos problemas en la organización

-creo que primero deberíamos de decidir la fecha de la boda antes de ver en donde será la recepción –dijo Seiya tratando de calmar las cosas

-definitivamente lo mejor seria que la boda se realice en el verano, solo hay que ver que coordinen las fechas con el salón de la recepción y la iglesia… la iglesia! Deberíamos de ir a ver si tienen fechas disponibles en la iglesia que está en el centro de Tokio, ese lugar es simplemente maravilloso! –dijo Ikuko emocionada

-pero esa iglesia es pequeña, no cabrían ahí todos los invitados –dijo Taiki

-alguien quiere un poco más de la tarta de frutas? –pregunto Serena tratando de cambiar el tema

-yo quiero un poco más, Serena. –dijo Taiki –en verdad te quedo muy bien la comida

-gracias –dijo Serena mientras servía otra rebanada a Taiki

-la comida! –grito Ikuko –también debemos ver que comida se servirá en la recepción

-mamá, aun no sabemos en donde será la recepción y ya estas pensando en cuál será la comida? –dijo Serena pasándole otra rebanada de la tarta a Taiki

-por supuesto hija, la comida que se sirve en la recepción de una boda es muy importante. No se puede servir cualquier cosa como en la boda de tu prima Galaxia

-lo sé mamá, no dejas de repetir que esa boda fue un desastre

-y con justa razón, porque crees que Galaxia se divorcio al poco tiempo de Diamante? Si el principio de su matrimonio no resulto bien, era lógico que no terminara bien

-querida, el que se divorciaran no tuvo nada que ver con la boda –dijo Kenji

-pues yo no lo creo así. En fin, ya no hablemos de ellos y volvamos al asunto de la recepción

-y de la iglesia. Hay que buscar una iglesia más grande donde se celebre la ceremonia –dijo Taiki antes de comer un poco de la tarta

-diles algo Seiya –susurro Serena discretamente –si siguen así hablaran de la boda toda la noche y ya me está dando migraña de escucharlos

-y que puedo decir? Cada que intento cambiar el tema, tu madre regresa al tema de la boda. Es como si cualquier cosa que se mencione tiene que ver con bodas

-para ella así es, y si no la detenemos seguirá hablando de bodas hasta el 2012

-solo hasta el 2012? Algo me dice que podría hablar de bodas hasta el siglo XXX –dijo Seiya

-no digas eso ni de broma –dijo Serena antes de tomar un largo trago de vino

-Ikuko entienda, esa iglesia es muy pequeña y… -dijo Taiki antes de que llevara su mano a su pecho, y se le dificultara la respiración

-se encuentra bien, Taiki? –dijo Kenji preocupado

-no… yo…

Fue lo único que dijo Taiki antes de desvanecerse en el suelo. Seiya rápidamente corrió al lado de su padre para ver qué era lo que tenia, Serena y sus padres se acercaron a ellos para ver qué era lo que tenia Taiki…

-papá! Respóndeme papá! –gritaba Seiya desesperado

-mamá llama a una ambulancia, rápido! –grito Serena

-por favor, papá! Papá!


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Llevaban más de una hora esperando en la sala de espera del hospital y aun no tenían noticias de Taiki. Serena apretaba con fuerza la mano de Seiya para tratar de tranquilizarlo, Ikuko y Kenji esperaban en silencio intranquilos al no tener noticia alguna, y Rei y Nicolás, que habían llegado al hospital en cuanto les llamo Serena, estaban demasiado nerviosos y alterados, en especial Rei que parecía un manojo de nervios al no tener noticia alguna de su padre.

Los minutos seguían pasando hasta que vieron que se acercaba un doctor a la sala de espera…

-familiares de Taiki Kou –dijo el doctor

-somos nosotros! –dijo Rei acercándose rápidamente al doctor al igual que los demás

-como esta mi padre? –pregunto Seiya preocupado

-él está bien, lo tendremos esta noche en observación. Su presión arterial subió demasiado, lo que hizo que se le presentara ese ataque –dijo el doctor –díganme, el señor Kou estuvo expuesto a un constante estrés esta noche?

-sí, un poco –dijo Seiya

-bueno, les recomiendo que eviten cualquier situación de estrés o cualquier cosa que lo altere demasiado, si no su salud se  
verá muy alterada –dijo el doctor

-por supuesto, podemos ver a mi padre? –pregunto Rei

-claro, acompáñenme por favor

-vayan ustedes primero, Seiya. Nosotros ahorita los alcanzamos –dijo Serena

-está bien

Seiya camino con Rei y Nicolás a la habitación de Taiki mientras que Serena se quedo en la sala de espera con sus padres

-ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor, mamá. Taiki no puede alterarse ni estresarse por ningún motivo y menos con algo relacionado con la boda

-lo sé, y siendo así creo que definitivamente yo me hare cargo de toda la organización –dijo Ikuko

-sabes que no puedes hacer eso, querida –dijo Kenji –tienes que ceder en algunas de las cosas que menciono Taiki

-pero yo solo quiero que la boda de Serena sea perfecta

-lo será si no matas a mi suegro con discusiones sobre donde será la recepción y que se servirá de comer –dijo Serena -Así que por favor, no discutas por nada con Taiki y cede en algunos detalles, por favor

-está bien hija, ya no discutiré por nada con Taiki y haremos todo con calma para que no tenga que volver a estar aquí

-gracias! –dijo Serena con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla –no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso!

-deberíamos ir ya a la habitación de Taiki, seguramente se debe de estar preguntando en donde está su familia política –dijo Kenji

-por supuesto…

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Taiki, y ahí lo encontraron acostado en la cama, tomando la mano de Rei que estaba a su lado, al igual que Nicolás y Seiya…

-hola! –dijo Serena en el marco de la puerta –podemos pasar?

-claro, ustedes también son parte de la familia Kou –dijo Taiki con una cálida sonrisa mientras Serena y sus padres

-como se siente, Taiki? –pregunto Kenji

-bien, pero esos doctores dicen que me tendré que quedar aquí esta noche. Siento mucho que la cena se haya arruinado por mi culpa, hijo

-no te preocupes por eso, papá –dijo Seiya –lo importante es que tu estés bien. Tienes que estar muy bien para mi boda

-créeme que lo voy a estar, estaré viejo pero no me voy a ir de este mundo sin conocer a tus hijos

-ya escuchaste bombón, tenemos que complacer a mi padre muy pronto –dijo Seiya dándole un pequeño beso a ella, quien estaba un poco ruborizada

-y creo que yo también lo voy a complacer, Taiki –dijo Ikuko –dejare que usted les ayude a escoger a los muchachos la iglesia y el lugar donde será la recepción

-gracias! Aunque debo preguntar a que se debe el cambio de opinión?

-ya sabe lo que dijo el doctor, no debe de alterarse por nada. Así que dividiremos las decisiones entre los dos y de lo más difícil ya me encargare yo con Setsuna Meio, esa mujer es una experta en organizar bodas y hará que todo sea perfecto

-me parece bien… aunque lo primero es que los chicos decidan cuando será la boda

-pienso que debería de ser pronto, en verano suena bien y podría ser una buena época para llevar a cabo una boda en la playa como sugerían –dijo Serena

-perfecto! –dijo Seiya -podría ser en junio o tal vez a principios de julio

-entonces está decidido, nos casaremos nuevamente a principios de julio

**S&S**

El tiempo paso rápidamente para todos, Taiki salió pronto del hospital después del ataque que había sufrido y su salud no se había visto afectada nuevamente. Seiya asumió la presidencia de la compañía de su familia y las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca con todos los proyectos que manejaban.

Serena regreso a trabajar con gran éxito en Moon Gardens, además del proyecto en el que trabajo al lado de Darién, pronto empezó a recibir más propuestas de trabajo de antiguos y nuevos clientes por lo que su empresa rápidamente comenzó a crecer y comenzó a contratar a más personal, ya que Mina seguía trabajando en la empresa de Yaten. Lita Kino y Haruka Tenoh que además de compañeras de trabajo, también se convirtieron en buenas amigas.

Ikuko, con la ayuda de Setsuna Meiou, se encargo con gran entusiasmo de ayudar a Serena con los preparativos de la boda, que al final decidieron que se haría en un hotel que está a la orilla del mar, sería una boda en la playa.

-Serena, deja de moverte para que pueda ponerte el velo! –dijo Mina mientras ayudaba a su amiga, vestida con un vestido rosa pastel de un solo hombro con una flor en esta

-pero si no me estoy moviendo, y me estas despeinando!

-claro que no… listo –dijo Mina al terminar de ponerle el velo –ah no! otra vez siento nauseas!

-otra vez? Mina tienes varios días así, ya me estas preocupando. –dijo Serena -Mi dama de honor no puede estar enferma el día de mi boda, deberíamos llamar a un doctor para que te revise

-no es necesario Serena, ya sé lo que tengo… -dijo dando un pequeño suspiro –quería esperar hasta después de la boda para decírtelo

-decirme que, Mina?

-estoy embarazada!

-de verdad? Mina, felicidades! –grito Serena antes de abrazarla –por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-has estado como loca con los últimos detalles de la boda que no quería preocuparte por los síntomas que he tenido

-eso no es pretexto, Mina. Además voy a ser tía! Cuanto tienes de embarazo?

-dos meses, y lo peor es que ya me siento algo gorda

-eso no es cierto, te ves maravillosa! Vas a ser la mamá más hermosa del mundo! –dijo Serena antes de que empezara a sonar la puerta

-gatita, podemos pasar? –pregunto Haruka del otro lado de la puerta

-sí, adelante!

La puerta se abrió y tras de ella entro Haruka, vestida con un elegante traje gris, seguida de Lita, quien vestía un entallado vestido strapless en verde olivo, y de Rei, quien usaba un vestido rojo en corte imperio

-vas a dejar a mi hermano con la boca abierta, Serena. Te ves maravillosa –dijo Rei con una sonrisa

-gracias! Ustedes también se ven muy bien! –dijo Serena

-no me digan que ya está por empezar la ceremonia? –pregunto Mina

-casi, Ikuko está viendo que todo esté en orden antes de que comience –dijo Haruka –quiere que todo este perfecto

-y lo está, de verdad todo se ve maravilloso –dijo Lita

-y yo que estoy más nerviosa que nunca –dijo Serena

-tranquila, ya llevas algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul? –dijo Rei

-veamos: el vestido es nuevo, la pulsera de oro que llevo es prestada… pero me falta algo viejo y algo azul!

-entonces llegue justo a tiempo –dijo Rei sacando de su pequeño bolso una cajita negra –esto es para ti, Serena

Serena tomo la cajita y encontró un collar con una cadena dorada y que tenía un dije con un zafiro en forma de corazón

-qué hermoso dije!

-era de mi madre, mi papá se lo dio cuando se comprometieron –dijo Rei – yo lo use cuando me case y quiero que tu también lo uses en tu boda

-Rei, no puedo…

-claro que puedes, ese collar lo han usado las mujeres de la familia Kou en su boda y tu ya eres parte de la familia, así que no puedes romper la tradición

-oh Rei! Gracias!

Serena abrazo emocionada a Rei, tras lo que ella le ayudo a ponerse el collar antes de verse nuevamente ante el espejo. Llevaba todo su cabello recogido, con algunos mechones sueltos rizados que enmarcaban su rostro. Su vestido, un corsé bordado strapless que marcaba su cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde donde iniciaba una falda muy amplia y voluminosa de seda y tela muy vaporosa. Unas sandalias de tirantes con detalles de pedrería, una sencilla pulsera de oro, unos pequeños aretes de diamantes y el collar que le prestó Rei, eran todos los accesorios que llevaba para complementar su atuendo.

-Serena! Hija, ya es hora! –dijo Kenji del otro lado de la puerta

-ya voy! –grito Serena –bien, ahora si llego el momento

-estas lista?

-más que nunca!

Mina le entrego el ramo a Serena y las cinco salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con Kenji, quien estaba muy feliz de ver a su hija con su vestido de novia y la escoltaría hasta el altar. Todos fueron a sus lugares, las chicas a las filas delanteras, frente al altar y Serena y Kenji al inicio del pasillo que estaba los jardines del hotel ya que ahí se realizara la boda, a pocos metros del mar, teniendo como fondo el maravilloso atardecer que se presentaba en ese momento

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar en cuanto llegaron al pasillo que conducía al altar en donde estaba Seiya. Todo estaba adornado exquisitamente con decenas de rosas blancas y rojas que adornaban el pasillo, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, mirando con una sonrisa como Serena caminaba tomada del brazo de su padre.

Ahí estaban las familias de ambos, viejos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, incluyendo a Darién, que iba con un colega de él, Andrew; lo que le termino de confirmar a Serena, y para gran alegria de Seiya, que Darién era gay. Más adelante, vieron a Lita, Haruka, Rei junto con Nicolás y sus hijos, a Taiki e Ikuko (quien trataba de contener sus lagrimas de alegría), y finalmente a Seiya, con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas y los ojos llenos de felicidad. Ambos sabiendo perfectamente bien, que pese a los problemas que hubiera a su alrededor, siempre estarían juntos para afrontarlos con la fuerza de su amor… siempre.


	15. Epilogo

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Hikariadi aquí está el pilón que nos faltaba! De verdad espero que disfruten el epilogo!_

* * *

**Epilogo **

El olor de dulces y pastel de chocolate recién horneado llegaba a cada rincón de la casa, niños iban y venían corriendo por todas partes, mientras un par de rubias terminaban de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños

-listo! Solo nos queda esperar a que sea momento de partir el pastel –dijo Mina –por cierto, en donde se metió Yaten? Dijo que traería las velas

-aquí están las velas Mina –dijo Serena levantando un paquete de velitas rosas -está en el patio con Seiya, Taiki y Nicolás tratando de poner orden con los niños

-esos niños… en qué momento nuestras vidas estuvieron rodeadas de tantos niños!

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, se escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la sala.

-Holly!

Serena grito caminando con Mina desde la cocina a la sala y ahí vio a una pequeña niña de cabellos pelirrojos peinada de dos coletas y ojos zafiro como los de su padre. La pequeña Holly Kou (la habían llamado igual que el personaje que interpreta Audrey Hepburn en _Desayuno con Diamantes_) que ese mismo día celebraba su cuarto cumpleaños, había roto un florero en cuatro partes y sus cómplices en tal acto habían sido Artemis y Minako Aino, solo unos meses mayor de Holly y la viva imagen de Mina según palabras del propio Yaten.

-que paso aquí, niñas? –dijo Serena seriamente

-perdón mamá –dijo la pequeña pelirroja –es que Minako y yo estábamos persiguiendo a Artemis y él se golpeo en la mesa y tiro tu florero

-es cierto tía Serena –intervino Minako –Artemis tuvo la culpa

-ahora las dos le van a echar la culpa al viejo de Artemis, verdad? –dijo Mina

-si! –respondieron ambas niñas

-saben que no me gusta que anden jugando dentro de la casa con Artemis, se pueden lastimar. –dijo Serena –mejor vayan afuera a jugar

-de acuerdo –dijo Holly antes de que un par de brazos la levantaran –Papá!

-que hiciste ahora, Chibi Chibi? –pregunto Seiya fingiendo estar molesto

-yo nada, Artemis tuvo la culpa –dijo inocentemente la pequeña

-rompieron mi florero nuevo, Seiya

-sabes que no debes de andar haciendo travesuras hija, y menos en el estado de tu mamá

-ya sé, lo siento…

Seiya bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos, y ella corrió hacia su madre abrazándola antes de darle un pequeño beso en el vientre de Serena, tras lo que Artemis y ambas niñas salieron corriendo hacia el patio, seguidas de Mina diciéndoles que no corrieran.

Serena se agacho para recoger las piezas de lo que antes había sido un jarrón, pero Seiya la tomo en sus brazos levantándola en el acto…

-deja ahí bombón, yo me encargo de recoger eso

-sabes que yo puedo hacerlo, Seiya

-sí, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Has estado ocupada en la cocina y necesitas descansar

-basta Seiya, solo tengo seis meses de embarazo! No es algo que me impida hacer las cosas

-lo sé, pero tienes que cuidarte, por ti y el pequeño Seiya junior –dijo él dándole varios besos en el vientre a Serena y ella acariciaba su cabello –no puedo creer que aún faltan tres meses para que nazca nuestro bebé

-ya verás que muy pronto lo tendremos en nuestros brazos, también estábamos ansiosos por el nacimiento de Chibi Chibi y desde entonces han pasado cuatro años

-lo sé, me has hecho tan feliz con nuestros hijos Serena

-también me has hecho muy feliz Seiya, además no se te olvide que ayudaste mucho para que llegaran a este mundo nuestros niños

Seiya se incorporo y estrecho a Serena entre sus brazos antes de besarla con tanta pasión y deseo, tal como seguían besándose desde aquel primer beso que compartieron desde aquel día de San Valentín de hace más de diez años.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y pese a que ambos no querían, se separaron mirándose con una sonrisa…

-deben de ser mis padres –murmuro Serena

-acaba de llegar el "Huracán Ikuko" –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida

-hey! encárgate del desastre del florero y yo iré a abrir la puerta

Serena le dio un fugaz beso a Seiya y camino hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraban Ikuko y Kenji con una enorme caja de regalo color rosa.

-querida! Como estas? –saludo efusivamente Ikuko abrazando a Serena, tras lo cual acaricio el vientre de su hija –y mi nieto? Ya dejo de darte patadas todo el tiempo?

-estoy bien mamá, y el pequeño Seiya hoy a estado tranquilo, pero ya sabes que no dura así mucho. Tiene mucho de los genes Kou igual que su hermana

-y los de tu mamá, hija. Eso no lo dudes –dijo Kenji dándole un beso en la mejilla a Serena –en donde está la cumpleañera que no la veo por ninguna parte?

-en el patio jugando con Minako y Artemis, ahí están Rei y Nicolás organizando la mesa de regalos de Chibi Chibi, puedes dejar el regalo papá

-quien lo diría, parece que fue ayer que regresaste de tu Luna de Miel y te diste cuenta de que estabas embarazada, y hoy Chibi Chibi ya tiene cuatro años –dijo Ikuko apretando sus labios tratando de combatir un ataque emotivo –al paso que van las cosas, el día de mañana ella ya estará planeando su boda

-falta mucho para que eso suceda mamá, así que tranquila. No quieras empezar a planear la boda de Chibi Chibi desde ahora

-pero…

-por favor, mamá –dijo Serena mientras nuevamente sonaba el timbre

-ya la escuchaste, cariño –dijo Kenji –ven, vamos a saludar a Seiya y a buscar a nuestra nieta.

Kenji camino junto con Ikuko y Serena hacia el patio de la casa para reunirse con los demás, pero nuevamente sonó el timbre. La rubia camino de regreso a la puerta, y en el umbral encontró a sus amigos y socios de trabajo, Haruka, Lita, Darién y Andrew; todos ellos sosteniendo bolsas de regalo para la pequeña festejada.

-hola chicos! –dijo Serena saludándolos mientras ellos entraban a la casa –pensé que llegarían más temprano

-esa era la idea gatita –dijo Haruka -de verdad sentimos no haber llegado antes, pero sucedió algo importante en el trabajo

-que cosa? Esta todo bien? –pregunto Serena preocupada

-de maravilla diría yo –dijo Darién –recuerdas aquel proyecto del que te había comentado, Serena? El de la restauración de los Jardines Botánicos del centro?

-si, por supuesto. Qué pasa con eso? Dime que nos lo dieron a nosotros

-sí, el proyecto es nuestro. –Respondió Darién -La próxima semana firmamos el contrato y empezamos a trabajar lo más pronto posible

-que alegría! –dijo Serena emocionada –aunque siento que no voy a poder ayudarles mucho, pronto tendré que dejar de trabajar para recibir al pequeño Seiya

-no te preocupes por eso, Serena –dijo Andrew –desde que Darién y yo nos asociamos con Moon Gardens el trabajo no ha dejado de llovernos y todo gracias a ti que siempre estas a cargo de nuevos proyectos

-es verdad, Seiya y tu han estado trabajando arduamente sin descuidar un solo momento a Chibi Chibi. Ya es hora de que se tomen un poco de tiempo para preparar todo para la llegada del bebé –dijo Lita

-así que no te preocupes por nada gatita, que nosotros nos encargaremos del trabajo y tu dedícate todo el tiempo que quieras a tus hijos –dijo Haruka

-gracias chicos, de verdad que no se qué haría sin ustedes –dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

Los cinco caminaron hacia el patio para reunirse con los demás. Taiki, Ikuko y Kenji estaban conversando amenamente en una de las mesas que había allí. Pesé a que en un principio la relación entre Taiki e Ikuko no era de lo mejor, desde la noche en que Taiki había terminado en el hospital, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron notablemente con el paso del tiempo hasta convertirse en grandes amigos.

Haruka, Lita, Darién y Andrew se acercaron a saludar a Rei, Nicolás, Mina y Yaten, mientras que Serena se quedo a un lado de la puerta observando a sus amigos. Sin lugar a dudas, cada que se reunían todos siempre riendo y platicando sobre lo que les había sucedido recientemente, su amistad se fortalecía tanto como la de los hijos de Rei, Minako y Chibi Chibi que estaban tan entretenidos jugando con Artemis que no le prestaban atención a las actividades de los mayores.

Seiya se acerco a Serena y la rodeo con sus brazos dándole un pequeño beso el cuello

-en que piensas bombón?

-en que no puedo creer que la felicidad que vivo el día de hoy llegara gracias a un contrato que pensé que era una broma

-pero para mí nunca fue broma, no le habría pedido a nadie más que firmara un contrato de matrimonio conmigo –dijo Seiya dándole un fugaz beso a Serena –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Serena. Mi amada amiga, esposa, amante, la madre de mis hijos… Sin duda, jamás cambiaria uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos por que me haces inmensamente feliz

-tu también me has hecho muy feliz Seiya, mi querido Príncipe de Cuento… te amo tanto Seiya

-yo también te amo Serena…

Seiya la estrecho aun más hacia él y la beso apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por ese amor tan grande que sienten el uno por el otro. Ya no había contratos con los que Serena se sentía obligada a estar cerca de Seiya, su corazón y su alma eran los que le decían que no se alejara de él jamás, ya que siempre sería legalmente suya.

**-Fin-**

_

* * *

_

_Quisiera agradecerles a todas y cada una de mis queridas amigas y lectoras por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, por su apoyo en cada capitulo, por cada uno de sus mensajes que me motivaron e inspiraron para seguir escribiendo y continuar con algunos capitulos más para alargar la historia. De verdad mil gracias a todas ustedes!_

_Me despido esperando que les haya gustado el final de esta linda historia y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Nos seguiremos leyendo en _**_ Sin Ti y Un Nuevo Comienzo_**_ (las cuales acabo de actualizar) y en todas las siguientes historias que vengan en el futuro. Las quiero chicas!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_


End file.
